Persona 3 Redux
by Sotelosc
Summary: Austin Soto was just a regular Persona fan when one day he wakes up in the velvet room and is asked to assist the characters of Persona 3 through their usual adventure. Austin knows what should happen but time travel has always been a pain and things don't go as originally written. Now it's up to him to keep things on the right track.
1. New World Plus

Persona 3 Redux

The characters and story are based off the video game Persona 3 with some minor altercation, I take no credit to any of the work done by the original writer and recommend you to have played the game before reading to save from any confusion.

Don't you hate that situation where you fall asleep and you wake up in a completely different location? Like you're in your nice comfy bed one second and then next you're sitting in a chair? Yeah, kinda weird especially with the random opera music playing in the background… opera music? I open my eyes and instead of seeing myself in my room I see myself in this blue room. In front of me is this elderly looking guy with a really long nose… wait… Igor?

 **Igor:** Ah we seem to have gotten a guest, and one from a rather strange location. Although you seem like one of this world you are not.

Igor give off his usual creepy grin.

 **Igor:** My name is Igor and welcome to the velvet room, a world within dream and reality, mind and matter. Usually only those who have signed a contract would be allowed to enter but you seem to be on a special circumstance.

 **?:** What do you mean by a special circumstance?

 **Igor:** Well even though the velvet room is connected to that of many worlds yours is one that is not and yet here you are.

Looking around I see the room being set up like that of an elevator, behind Igor I see a beautiful woman in a blue stewardess outfit and white shoulder length hair.

 **?:** So, if you're Igor you must be Elizabeth correct?

Both Igor an Elizabeth look at me surprised.

 **Elizabeth:** My I didn't even give an introduction and you already know who I am, most intriguing.

 **?:** Seeing as the velvet room looks like a large elevator this must be the velvet room for Minato Arisato correct?

 **Igor:** My, to even know the name of our contractor I must ask how do you know of such information?

If I recall correctly the people of the velvet room wont really know about things like video games or movies so I should choose my words wisely.

 **?:** I know it's hard to believe but in my world the velvet room and the world of your contractor is read out as a fictional story in a picturesque setting called a video game.

 **Igor:** Ah I see, well that would make your position to be that much odder having it be that neither of us should be real to the other.

 **?:** So, I probably shouldn't ask how I got here then.

 **Igor:** That would be correct.

I let out a loud sigh as I scratch the back of my head.

 **?:** Yeah, I guessed as much, well it's not like complaining is going to do much though.

 **Elizabeth:** Odd wouldn't someone be a bit more worried if put in this kind of situation?

 **?:** Well yeah, I can't deny that I do feel uncomfortable being in this position but it's not as if panicking will do much of a difference.

Igor lets out a loud snicker.

 **Igor:** well due to my interest in your situation I have a proposition for you

I look at Igor with a grin on my face, I feel like I already know what he's going to say. Igor waves his arm over the table and a clipboard appears with the text "The signer of this document did this in his own accord, he will look for the answers and purpose of his appearance and be free to walk the path of his choosing"

 **Igor:** This is your contract, once signed we will be able to assist you in the best of our abilities while you move forward in finding the reason as to why you are here.

 **?:** Will signing this allow me the power of the wild card?

 **Igor:** Ah so I see you even know the power of the wild card. I do believe it will help you in finding the answers that you seek. I am also curious as to seeing how the wild card will work on someone who isn't of this world. I believe since you know of the wild card you must know of persona as well?

 **?:** Yes.

 **Igor:** Well splendid it seems that those explanations will not be necessary then, my assistant Elizabeth will be assisting you in recording all the personas you poses in her compendium.

 **Elizabeth:** Feel free to come to me if you ever require my assistance.

 **Igor:** Ah but before we all get ahead of ourselves you must first sign the contract. Just sign your name and we will begin.

It's odd all of this should at least give me an odd eerie feeling, but I feel calm, excited even. I pick up the pen and sign my name. **Austin Soto**.

 **Igor:** Well then Mr. Soto before I take you out on your journey I must check your arcana.

Igor brings out a deck of tarot cards and spreads them out on the table, one by one each card starts to hover and disappear until only one card remains.

 **Igor:** Hmm how odd usually it's not until the near end of a journey that one would be holder of this arcana although I guess you are ending one story to begin this one.

He turns the card around showing a card with the roman numeral of XXI.

 **Igor:** You hold the power of the "world" arcana, rather fitting for someone entering a world in which he doesn't originally belong. As you had stated before this is the velvet room for the contractor Minato Arisato, I believe that destiny has brought you here to assist him on his journey. Maybe while you help you will also find the answers as to why you have been brought to this world. I look forward to seeing the results of your journey.

Elizabeth then hands me a key.

 **Elizabeth:** Here is the key to the velvet room, you may use it to return here whenever you please.

I turn around to see a blue glowing door.

 **Igor:** That door marks the beginning of your journey, I look forward to seeing you again.

Once I open the door I get engulfed by a bright light.

 **-?, ? ?**

When I open my eyes I see myself in a green moon lit world surrounded by coffins. Of course I'd walk into Tatsumi Port Island during the dark hour DIRECTLY in front of Tartarus! I feel like walking in there right now would be the worst possible option, so I decide to walk around and get a chance to catch my bearings. After walking around for what felt like an hour I'm starting to think back on how I took persona 3's fast travel for granted. After some trial and error I found myself in front of the dorm building.

 **Austin:** Ugh! this took way longer than it should have! Welp for now I'll just take a look inside.

Before I open the door I hear a strange rustling sound from behind me. I turn around to see 3 shadows creeping behind me.

 **Austin:** Huh I wasn't expecting to see shadows so soon… they're a lot bigger in person.

The shadows then form to be 3 steel gigas. I take a step back.

 **Austin:** Ah shit at least wait until I'm actually able to summon my perso…

Suddenly my head starts to throb in pain. "I am thou, thou art I." I get covered in a blue flame. "thou will bring an end to this chapter". A blue tarot card hovers in front of me with the same blue flame. "I give you my power, now call out my name". I grin with glee as I crush the card in front of my hand.

 **Austin:** Shred them, Barbatos!

Above me appears the figure of a machine in blue and white armor carrying a large sword in its hand. Barbatos eyes glow red as it charges towards the gigas in the center instantly cutting it in two. The gigas then forms into a mist and disappears. The other 2 gigas charge towards me.

 **?:** Watch out!

Someone yells out behind me as an arrow passes by me hitting the gigas on the left in the head. Soon after the gigas gets covered in a green wind shredding it to pieces. I look back to see a cute girl in a pink sweater jacket holding a bow in one hand and a gun in the other. **Yukari Takeba**

 **?:** Good thing Fuuka managed to sense the shadows in time, I hope you're alright.

Next comes a man in a red vest wearing gloves with spiked knuckles. **Akihiko Sanada**. He pulls his evoker and points it to his head.

 **Akihiko:** Polydeuces!

He yells out as he shoots his head summoning his persona. A blond hair being wearing a sky-blue jumpsuit and an armored vest, its right hand is a giant syringe. Polydeuces launches an electric attack called Zio to the other gigas in the right.

The two shadows dissipate soon after.

 **Akihiko:** It's a good thing we made it in time.

 **Yukari:** Yeah but what's more surprising is that he summoned his persona without the need of an evoker, what's up with that?

 **?:** For now we should go inside.

Behind them appears a blue haired man holding a sword on his right hand and his evoker on the other. **Minato Arisato** , the leader of the group.

 **Austin:** Yeah good idea.

After all the excitement we walk inside the dorm welcomed by a group of people, all of them have an evoker holstered on their side and a red SEES armband on their left arm.

 **?:** Glad to see everyone come back in one piece.

The first to greet us in the entrance is a red-haired woman giving off a very prim and proper vibe. **Mitsuru Kirijo**.

 **?:** Hello, and who may you be?

Directly behind Mitsuru is a timid looking girl with short blue hair. **Fuuka Yamagishi**.

 **?:** Haha I hear from Fuuka that you're a persona user, right?

By Mitsuru is a guy with a goofy looking grin wearing a baseball cap taping his shoulder with a decently sized two-handed sword. **Junpei Iori**.

 **?:** Now, now, how about we all introduce ourselves first before we start anymore excitement.

Behind all of them is an older looking man with long brown hair and round glasses. **Shuji Ikutsuki**.

Everyone puts down their weapons and introduces themselves.

 **Austin:** Nice to meet you all I'm Austin Soto, thank you for your help back there.

I scratch the back of my head and give a nervous grin while I give them a respectful bow.

 **Yukari:** Oh, don't worry about it, we're just glad to see you're ok.

 **Mitsuru:** Now that all the introductions have been taken care of I was wondering if you could answer some questions for us?

 **Austin:** Sure, what do you wish to ask?

I say that but I feel exhausted, I dunno if it's because it was my first time summoning my persona, but I have no energy now …my vision is starting to fade. I begin to fall over.

Akihiko and Minato catch me before I fall.

 **Ikutsuki:** Haha it makes sense that you're tired, this must have been the first time you've summoned your persona. Let's save the questioning for tomorrow, for now let's let our new ally rest.

 **Austin:** Y-Yeah that sounds like a good idea.

 **Ikutsuki:** Arisato do you mind taking him to one of the guest rooms?

Arisato nods as he shows me to my room.

 **Austin:** Haha I guess the excitement of everything that happened must have really tired me out, thanks for your help.

 **Arisato:** Yeah, the dark hour can take some getting use to.

 **Austin:** Yeah you can say that again. Well if you don't mind me asking do you happen to know what day of the month it is today?

Arisato looks at me confused.

 **Arisato:** Today is the 20th of June. Why do you ask?

 **Austin:** …Oh no reason. Thanks for taking me to my room I'm going straight to bed for now so I'll speak with you all in the morning. Goodnight.

Arisato gives me a nod and heads down to his room. I close the door and let out a loud sigh.

 **Austin:** The 20th of June huh. If I remember correctly that would mean that the next large shadow they're facing will be the Hierophant and Lovers guardians on July 7th. I wonder how useful of a help I'll be.

In the corner of the dorm room a see a sink with a mirror above it. I walk towards the sink to wash my face and look up to my reflection in surprise.

 **Austin:** I recall…this game takes place in 2009. So, when I transported to this world I got sent back in time and my age went back with it and made me 15 years old again.

I let out a loud sigh and head to bed. I'm also worried as to what I should say to them. Saying that I'm from another world may cause some suspicions. I don't know what effects would happen to this world if I spoil future events as well, for all I know most if not all of them can die just because I'm here let alone with me knowing what I do. My eyes are getting heavier, I can't think straight with how tired I am.

 **Austin:** Well for now I'll just go to bed and hope I figure something out in the morning.

I close my eyes and instantly fall asleep.

- **Sunday, June 21** **st**

I wake up rather early to the knocking of the door, my body feels a little better after resting but I also wish I could have been allowed a few more minutes of sleep.

 **Mitsuru:** Hello it's me Mitsuru, can you open the door?

 **Austin:** One sec!

I quickly get up and get dressed before I open the door.

 **Mitsuru:** Thank you, would you mind following me to the meeting room? Everyone is waiting.

I follow Mitsuru up to the fourth floor of the dorm building. This floor seems to only have one door leading to the meeting room. Once I enter I see everyone is already seated.

 **Mitsuru:** So last night after Arisato walked you to your room Takeba-san told me that on her way to the location she saw you defeat one of the shadows with your own persona, is that true?

 **Austin:** Yes, that would be true.

 **Mitsuru:** you were able to summon your persona without the need of an evoker. How is that possible?

 **Austin:** I summoned my persona like that.

I open my right hand and a blue tarot card surrounded in a blue flame appears. After doing so everyone looks at me in shock. Junpei jumps up out of his chair letting out a loud shout.

 **Junpei:** Wait a second there! So, you're telling me you could summon your persona right now!? It's not even the dark hour.

I look at my card and back at everyone.

 **Austin:** I'm not entirely sure. Let's see…

I crush the card in my hand summoning Barbatos above me. After doing so everyone else stands up in shock.

 **Junpei:** W-What the hell!?

To be honest I'm just as surprised as them, I don't recall any of the games having characters being able to summon their personas in the human world… maybe this has something to do with me being from an alternative world? No… if that were true I'd have been able to summon persona in my world and I know for a fact that's not possible. And why Barbatos? Aren't persona usually people from past stories or past gods and stuff like that? I know I'm not the most religious person but I felt like that should have still been the basis for it… well I'll think about that later. I deactivate Barbatos and everyone else sits back down.

 **Austin:** So, I'm guessing the summoning of persona in the real world isn't a normal thing?

 **Akihiko:** Mitsuru and Futaba can use some of their powers in the real world to an extent, but we've never actually seen anyone able to physically summon their persona in the real world before.

 **Austin:** They can use their powers but not summon their persona?

 **Akihiko:** Yeah Mitsuru can use her ice on occasion and Fuuka can sense others with the potential to summon persona.

 **Austin:** huh I see…

 **Junpei:** Well anyway it seems like we got ourselves another "special case"

 **Austin:** Huh what do you mean by special case?

Everyone looks at Arisato, Junpei puts his arm around him.

 **Junpei:** Now you see this guy is able to summon more than one persona! Pretty cool huh!?

 **Austin:** Ah if you're talking about the wild card I have that as well.

I summon the card in my hand again and 3 more cards appear floating around it. Everyone looks at me in shock again. Junpei slumps over with a face of defeat.

 **Junpei:** Aw man that's just unfair! What's with all these guys having all these extra powers!?

 **Yukari:** Now, now, Junpei there's no need to be that hurt about it.

 **Austin:** I must say though just because I am the only one that can summon a persona in the real world now doesn't mean that you guys won't be able to either in the future. We don't even know how we got our powers in the first place so for all we know this is just a form that takes time to develop for others.

I think back to a time when I was playing persona 4 arena and Akihiko explained how he can summon a persona in the real world without his evoker. After saying so Junpei instantly recovers his composure regaining his goofy grin.

 **Junpei:** See Yuka-tan it's totally possible!

 **Yukari:** Haha yeah but even if it is possible I doubt you'll ever have the mental power to do it though.

 **Junpei:** Hey! says you!

 **Mitsuru:** Ahem I believe we've fallen off subject.

Junpei and Yukari sit back down in their chairs.

 **Mitsuru:** We've tried to look at your records, but we couldn't find you in the database, why exactly is that?

Everyone stares back at me… shit I REALLY don't know how to explain this. Why can't we just go back to persona talk?

 **Mitsuru:** I know it's hard to believe but the Kirijo group is usually rather sufficient in finding the information that it needs.

Yeah, I know the Kirijo group has always been good at getting information on people. I doubt that they could find information on people that shouldn't even belong in this world though… UGH fuck it! I'm going for it.

 **Austin:** To be honest I don't know, the last thing I remembered was being in this dark hour standing in front of that giant tower. What even is that anyways?

 **Arisato:** Strange tower? Would you mean Tartarus?

 **Austin:** Tartarus? Yeah it could have been that. To be honest I have no idea what the Architect would have been thinking when building that. Has that thing always been there?

 **Akihiko:** Tartarus only really appears during the dark hour. When the dark hour ends Tartarus returns to being our school.

 **Austin:** Wait, this Tartarus is a school!?

 **Akihiko:** well no… not exactly.

 **Mitsuru:** Tartarus takes the place of our school during the dark hour but we're not exactly certain in the reasons why.

 **Austin:** Ah, well then there isn't really any reason to ask more questions about that then. Is there anything else you want to ask me?

 **Mitsuru:** You said that the last thing you remembered was that you were in the dark hour. Do you not remember anything from before then?

 **Austin:** Sadly not, to be honest I think I'm rather lucky to have even found my way here where there were more persona users.

No one seems like their doubting my story for now, that's a good sign.

 **Yukari:** You don't look troubled about it though, why is that?

 **Austin:** Well to be honest I don't see what good panicking would do. It's not like it would help in returning those lost memories so for now I may as well just do what I can with what I got.

 **Yukari:** Yeah that's understand, in comparison to there being a 25th hour in the day amnesia seems a lot more believable.

Yeah at least a lot more believable than this being the literal real-life version of a video game I played a lot of.

 **Austin:** I'm sorry I wasn't much help. to be honest a lot of this still feels weird to me, like everything is very familiar yet not at all.

 **Akihiko:** Well there's no need worrying about it for now. I'm sure you'll relearn more about yourself after some time has passed. Just take your time and I'm sure everything will come back to you.

Yeah, I wish amnesia was the biggest of my worries! I still got to figure out how the hell I even got here.

 **Arisato:** Well anyway for now let's just welcome our newest member.

 **Yukari:** Well we say that, but does he really want to join us? I mean I wouldn't want to force him in just because of his situation.

 **Mitsuru:** Takeba is right, the Kirijo group would be willing to change living accommodations for your protection in case you don't feel like joining us.

 **Austin:** Ah there's no need I'm happy to help you guys, maybe even fighting these shadows will help me remember more about my lost memories.

That and maybe help me figure out why I'm even here.

 **Ikutsuki:** I was hoping you'd say that.

With a grin on his face, Ikutsuki picks up a suitcase and puts it on the table. He opens the suitcase showing an evoker and a SEES armband.

 **Ikutsuki:** I know you don't exactly need the evoker, but it felt out of place if you were the only one to not have one. Welcome to the special extracurricular execution squad, SEES for short.

I grab the suitcase and to be honest I think it's physically impossible to hide the joy in my face when I grabbed it.

 **Austin:** Thanks for having me!

 **Mitsuru:** well for now we should also check on your education as well, do you happen to know your date of birth?

 **Austin:** Actually, I do know that! It's September 10th, 1993

 **Mitsuru:** So that would mean that you're 15 years old. If that's so we can't just let you stay at the dorm all the time. We'll get you enrolled in Gekkoukan High School as a first year. It'll take a couple days to enroll you and get you in the system but you should be able to get in school by Wednesday.

A cold sweat falls on my head. Honestly the Kirijo group has some scary connections. How are they even going to put a person that shouldn't exist in the system into the system!?

 **Austin:** T-Thank you.

Akihiko then stands up in excitement.

 **Akihiko:** Well then how about we get you accustom to the dark hour and Tartarus tonight?

 **Yukari:** Hey isn't this a bit to sudden senpai? He did just get his powers yesterday.

 **Austin:** I think I'll be fine with tonight.

 **Akihiko:** Alright then! We can have Arisato take you to where we get our equipment you should let him know what weapon you are the most comfortable with.

Akihiko looks at Arisato and he nods in agreement

 **Austin:** Well then, I'll follow your lead.

Arisato nods and we head down to the paulownia mall. Damn this place is a lot bigger then they showed it on the video game! Like I get it that when they made the game the budget wasn't the best but damn, way to under scale the place! We then make it to the police station inside the mall. In the game you would always come here to get your weapons but being here in real life I just can't help getting a bit more of an unsettling vibe here. I can't be the only one thinking that it's weird being a teenager buying weapons from a police officer at a police station. We enter to the police station to be welcomed by officer Kurosawa. If I recall, he makes a reappearance in persona 4 arena as a detective for Yasoinaba. I request for a bo staff as my weapon of choice. We head out of the station soon after.

 **Arisato:** So why the bo staff? It doesn't even have a sharp edge?

 **Austin:** I don't really have a reason other than it being the one I felt the most comfortable holding… well that and I think bo staffs are awesome.

 **Arisato:** I see.

 **Austin:** Well while we're here do you mind if we go somewhere else?

Arisato agrees to my request and we head to the back alley below the karaoke bar. Arisato's eyes widened when he realized that the place I wanted to go was the velvet room

 **Austin:** This is the place I wanted to go next. To be honest I don't really have amnesia but it's hard to explain my situation. so, I think Elizabeth or Igor might be able to do it for me.

Arisato still a little wide eyed agrees to my request and we enter the velvet room.

 **Igor:** Welcome to the velvet room. My I do believe it's been a long time since we've had two contract holders in the same time.

 **Austin:** Hello Igor I was wondering if you could explain my situation to Arisato. I believe you'll do a better job at getting the point across. That and I don't think he'd have even believe me if I were to have told him on my own.

If I remember correctly the others don't really figure out about the velvet room till after the answers ark and that is well passed what happens to him so I'm sure just the fact that someone else aside from him is entering the velvet room will be a pretty big shock to him.

 **Igor:** Very well then. As you can see our guest here is able to see the entrance to the velvet room, making him another one to have signed a contract. Although unlike you he isn't really of this world, he's a "special" case as you say.

 **Austin:** To simplify it even more I'm from an alternate world completely different from this one.

 **Igor:** As he says he is from a world completely disconnected from our own. Unlike the velvet room which has a connection to this world his should not.

 **Elizabeth:** We aren't really certain on the reasons as to why or how he's here, but we do believe that he will be of some help to you and your friends.

 **Austin:** As you can see I'm in a very odd situation, I honestly don't know how or why I'm here but at least while I'm here I'll do the best I can to help you and your friends.

Arisato seems to be in a bit of a daze, can't exactly blame him. He has already been dealing with some pretty surreal stuff.

 **Arisato:** Alright I'll accept your support, but what's with the whole you having amnesia situation?

 **Austin:** There are certain things that I am keeping to myself for now. I'm sorry but I personally don't think it to be the best decision to tell you and the others in this moment of time. Please understand that my reasons are for the betterment of everyone.

Arisato gives me a rather disgruntled look.

 **Austin:** I promise when the time is right I'll tell you and the others, but for now I just can't.

Arisato lets out a loud sigh

 **Arisato:** …alright but make sure to tell me everything when you can.

I nod to Arisato and we shake hands in agreement

 **Igor:** Splendid! I see a strong bond to be formed between you two. Who knows maybe this bond will make the difference between life and death.

 **Austin:** There is one thing I am curious about. Usually personas are beings from mythological archetypes but for some reason mine seem to exist more as those of fictional characters in manga and anime from my world.

 **Igor:** Hmm well like shadows, persona are the malevolent manifestations of the inner thoughts except tamed and trained. It is possible that your inner thoughts may just have a stronger connection to that of those fictional characters over mythological archetypes.

 **Austin:** That's… one possible reason, but then that still wouldn't explain why I can summon my persona in the real world while the others cannot, and then there's also these blue flamed tarot cards that I'm a bit curious about.

 **Igor:** That is a mystery to us as well, it seems that since you are not originally from this world your abilities run from a slightly different method.

Hmm well that isn't much help… there's so much I don't understand. It's possible that since mythological creatures have never truly been proven of their existence in the real world the persona are shaped out from the ideal image in each person's heart. That would explain how throughout all the games there are lots of persona with the same names and stories but with a slightly different appearance. I guess with that in mind it would naturally make it difficult to tame more then one malevolent emotion in your heart. Is it possible that the wild card itself helps to train your malevolent emotions and with that allowing us to use more than one persona? Or could the wild card be bringing external emotions to form the different personas?

 **Austin:** Well for now we'll just have to go with the information we currently have. Elizabeth, I feel that Barbatos wasn't the only persona I had awoken last night, I'm still not very skilled in sensing them so I was wondering if you could show me all the ones I have so far?

 **Elizabeth:** With pleasure!

Elizabeth then opens her Compendium

 **Elizabeth:** Right now you hold the power of 4 different persona. Barbatos, Allen Walker, Mori Jin, and Kaneki Ken. These are the names of the current persona that you can summon.

 **Austin:** Interesting, I look forward in testing them out!

 **Elizabeth:** There is one thing that I need to warn you about your persona.

 **Austin:** What's that?

 **Elizabeth:** It seems that your persona although powerful have some rather inconvenient setbacks that I've never seen before.

 **Austin:** And what are those?

 **Elizabeth:** For one thing your persona can't go any further than 15 feet away from you. Another would be that although they each have a strong defense against magic, none of them have any magic based skills.

 **Austin:** Well… that's a bit troubling

 **Elizabeth:** Not to worry, even with these setbacks your personas show a different set of abilities that I've never seen before. I look forward to seeing how you implement them in the battle field.

… Well that's great, it seems I won't be able to implement the skill I usually did when playing this game. it does give an interesting spin on things though… it's just going to suck when I fight against shadows with physical resistances.

 **Igor:** Well it seems that this will be everything for today I bid you farewell for now.

Arisato and I exit the velvet room. All in all, I'm rather glad that I came here before going to Tartarus. It would have sucked not knowing any of that and having it bite me in the ass. What's worrying me even more is the expression Arisato is making right now.

 **Austin:** Arisato, I understand that this is a lot to handle and I'm sure you have a lot to ask but for now that is all the information I can give you. I hope you can trust me when I say that in due time I will tell you everything I know. Just for now this will give the best results in helping everyone.

 **Arisato:** I understand, you haven't shown me any reason why I shouldn't trust you. Your secret is safe with me.

I feel like I've grown closer to Arisato.

A sudden voice calls in my head. "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the fool arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter".

Both me and Arisato look at each other.

 **Austin:** Is it just me or are those random voices we get in our heads when we start a new arcana kind of weird?

 **Aristo:** Haha yeah it really is.

We have a mutual chuckle and head back to the dorm to prepare with the others for the dark hour.

It's nearing midnight so we all head towards the school gate, Tartarus appears in the same place as the school that they all go to. I still can't get over the scaling on how much bigger everything here is in person. Midnight hits and the dark hour begins, in that same instant the school starts to morph and grow into Tartarus. I got to say it's pretty awesome getting to see it appear in person.

 **Mitsuru:** Alright everyone let's go. This will be your first time fighting in Tartarus, are you ready?

I tighten my grip on my bo staff and with excitement on my face I reply

 **Austin:** I'm ready!

Soon after entering Tartarus, we get on top of green pad on the right side of the room that teleports up to the 20th floor. The way everyone fights is a lot more action packed than how it is in the game. Everyone helps to assist the other with their weaknesses following detailed commands given by Arisato. Whenever anything seemed dicey Arisato would just shuffle around personas and regain the upper hand. Everyone seems to have their own separate fighting styles perfectly suited to assist the others whenever necessary. Yukari focuses on fighting in a distance with her bow while her persona Io uses wind skills (garu) to shred the shadows and healing skills (dia) to recover the others. Junpei rushes in with his two-handed sword and uses his persona Hermes to burn shadows with fire magic (agi) and with some rather powerful kicks. Akihiko also rushes in using his experience as a boxer and with his persona Polydeuces fries the shadows with thunder attacks (zio) he also uses de-buff skills to weaken any stronger shadows. Mitsuru uses swift and precise movements with her rapier to land fatal blows on the shadows while her persona Penthesilea freezes the shadows with Ice skills (bufu) and like Yukari uses healing skills to help recover anyone that's hurt. Fuuka stays in the first floor using her persona Lucia to gain info on the shadows weaknesses as well as giving us a layout of the floor itself. After watching them fight the first few battle I started joining in by rushing for the first attack and using my persona to instantly take out any low-level shadows. Mitsuru wasn't to big a fan of my method constantly telling me to stay close to the team. In no time we make it all the way up to the 59th floor.

 **Austin:** Haha this is easier than I thought!

I rush into the room.

 **Mitsuru:** Watch out!

Ahead of me I see a large white knight with a purple mask riding a white horse standing in front of me, Intrepid Knight. I charge at it and summon my persona

 **Austin:** Barbatos!

Both Barbatos and I land a blow on the Intrepid Knight, but it didn't seem like we made much damage. It quickly counters hitting me with a wind attack blowing me right back to where everyone else is.

 **Arisato:** It seems to have a strong defense against physical attack.

 **Fuuka:** It's also immune to wind, dark, and light magic be careful!

 **Arisato:** Alright, Yukari heal Austin of any wounds he has sustained. Akihiko lower its defenses. Everyone else surround and hit it with magic attacks!

Yukari runs towards me and uses dia. I very awkwardly get myself back up.

 **Austin:** Ok. Not one of my brightest moments.

 **Yukari:** Yeah, I could tell. Junpei did the same thing the first time he went in Tartarus, nearly got himself killed doing it too.

 **Austin:** Ah sorry about that, I'll make sure to be more cautious from now on.

 **Yukari:** You better! I don't want to see you pulling anymore reckless moves ok?

 **Austin:** Aye-aye captain!

After defeating the Intrepid Knight, the others check to see if I'm ok. I tell them I'm fine and we continue heading up Tartarus. I made sure to stick to my word and stay closer to the others, I can't be holding everyone back. We continue rushing up all the floors and in no time we make it to the 64th floor where a wall of pillars keeps us from being able to go any further.

 **Akihiko:** That should be it for now, lets head back to the dorm.

 **Junpei:** Man, you did well keeping up with us Austin-kun.

 **Austin:** Haha thanks, I'll try to make sure not to do any more risky rushes either.

 **Akihiko:** With a group this strong I don't see any shadow being able to stand in our way!

 **Mitsuru:** We've all done well so far, so for now let's return home and rest.

We all agree and head back to the dorm. The second I reach my room I get hit with a wave of exhaustion. I don't think I've ever felt so tired in my life. If I'm going to be able to help these guys better I'm going to have to improve my stamina. Maybe when I get in the school I'll join the track team or something. As soon as I lay in my bed I pass out.

- **Monday, June 22** **nd**

I wake up feeling sore everywhere! I don't wanna get up. I hear a knocking on my door.

 **Arisato:** This is Arisato can I come in?

 **Austin:** One sec!

I get dressed and open the door. Arisato walks with a bag in hand.

 **Arisato:** Mitsuru wanted me to give you this.

Arisato hands me the paper bag, it seems to have my school uniform.

 **Arisato:** It's your uniform for Gekkoukan high school. Mitsuru says that she will be turning in your paperwork today and wanted me to give you a tour of the school after classes are over. Junpei says he'll be joining us as well.

 **Austin:** Alright sounds good! I'll see you guys there.

Since the school is located at the same area as Tartarus I shouldn't have any trouble finding my way there. I got some time to kill so how about I get myself acquainted to the town a bit better. I've learned my way around the mall yesterday thanks to Arisato's help so I think I'll go check the Port Island Station this time. Without surprise Port Island Station is a lot larger than it looked in the game. It has a lot more shops and the place is a lot more crowded, the movie theater is massive too! If I remember around here is also the sketchy alleyway where the others had met Shinjiro. **Shinjiro Aragaki** is another persona user in this game that doesn't really last long, he dies on October 4th by one of the members of Strega. I'm hoping that maybe I can stop that from happening this time around. Well for now maybe I'll go check the place out and see if I can convince him that I know he's a persona user… Ok my curiosity has peeked I'm going there now. I head down to the back alley to see a group of misfits huddled together smoking cigarettes. Near the group of misfits I see Shinjiro just hanging out giving a brooding face towards the floor. I head down to him but before I get his attention I'm stopped by one of the misfits having a rather constipated look on his face.

 **Misfit:** Hey you don't seem like anyone I've met from around here.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, I usually wouldn't come to a funky looking place like this.

I continue walking towards Shinjiro and he looks at me with a curious look on his face.

 **Shinjiro:** So, is there something you want? You look like you want to ask me something.

 **Austin:** You're a persona user, aren't you?

Shinjiro looks a little more shocked and walks away soon after. He signals me to follow him.

 **Austin:** Hmm I guess I'm correct then? I may not have as good of a sensing ability as Mitsuru or Fuuka, but I'd say it's semi-decent.

 **Shinjiro:** This is not the place to be talking about that. Let's go somewhere else.

 **Austin:** Ah then lead the way to a better spot.

We go to the center of Port Island Station. There's a lot more people here but I doubt anyone would pay much attention to us.

 **Shinjiro:** So, did Aki put you up to this? Why are you out from school, you don't look old enough to be graduated and too well-kept to be a drop out.

 **Austin:** By Aki I'm guessing you mean Akihiko? Huh I never thought of him being the type to be close to sketchy looking people.

Shinjiro lets out a light chuckle.

 **Shinjiro:** You got some guts to be calm enough to tell a sketchy looking guy that he sketchy.

 **Austin:** Haha for some reason I think you're a lot nicer than you let yourself off to be so I didn't see any problem. Well to explain the school thing I'm not registered just yet due to some circumstances, so I won't start till Wednesday.

 **Shinjiro:** so, what is this circumstance as to why you aren't registered?

 **Austin:** Oh, just the usual amnesiac with no known computer records.

 **Shinjiro:** … I don't think any of that really passes as normal.

 **Austin:** Haha nope! Not. At. All. Well I'm guessing since you already know "Aki" then they must have already tried to recruit you before?

 **Shinjiro:** Yeah something like that. So, as you can tell I don't want to take part in involving myself with anything related to the dark hour, so don't even try asking.

 **Austin:** Yeah sure I wasn't planning on getting in the way with how you live your life. I just sensed a persona user and wandered in to where you were, nothing more nothing less.

Shinjiro chuckles to himself.

 **Shinjiro:** Well then that takes care of one possible headache.

 **Austin:** Haha well since we're in agreement and I don't have school till Wednesday what do you say we hang out till I start school?

 **Shinjiro:** It's probably best that you don't waste your time with people like me kid.

 **Austin:** Yes, because I totally got better things to do. Besides you seem pretty lonely as well so let's just keep each other company.

 **Shinjiro:** Heh I dunno about the lonely part but you are right that if you can deal with fighting those monsters I don't think I will be able to scare you off any time soon.

During our conversation Shinjiro told me a few things about himself and the other senpai in SEES. Like how Akihiko and he used to be orphans and how they had a friend named Miki that died in a fire in their orphanage. He also tells me how it was Akihiko, him, and Mitsuru who started SEES. None of this is really any new information to me but it's good to have him open up to me, I wonder if I can talk him into rejoining us earlier than the game did. If I can get him to join the team earlier, it might help in saving his life.

 **Austin:** Ah shit well I got to head out now. I have some friends waiting to show me around the school today, I'll see you tomorrow ok.

 **Shinjiro:** Alright let's meet again here then.

It seems that I've gotten closer to Shinjiro. I hear a voice calling in my head. "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the hierophant arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter"

… To be honest I don't know how I feel in having a voice that isn't mine echo in my head every time I get close to someone. Kinda makes me feel like a crazy person… then again me going insane would be the most logical way to explain my current situation. Haha I could actually physically still be in my world stuck in my head while strapped down in a loony bin. I chuckle to myself and head out to Gekkoukan High School. I meet up with Arisato and Junpei at the school entrance.

 **Junpei:** Hey why don't you have your uniform on?

 **Austin:** Well I'm not exactly a student yet so I though it would be ok for today.

 **Junpei:** Yeah that's true well hopefully it doesn't cause to much trouble, some of these teachers can be overly strict.

 **Arisato:** Well for now let's go to the faculty office so we can see where your class is going to be at.

We soon head down to the faculty office. Inside we meet with Arisato, and Junpei's language teacher Ms. Toriumi. I remember in the game she's one of Arisato's social links that he makes while playing an online game. he doesn't really meet her in person till the very end of the game. Huh… to be honest she's pretty cute in real life, it's a bummer my age regressed it seems like she would have been the same age as me in my original body. Welp back to the point she gave me the location to my class, it's going to be in the third floor where all the other first years are. If I remember correctly high schools in japan are only 3 years unlike in American high schools where they are 4 years. Also, I wonder how much of this stuff I even remember. I had graduated college 2 years ago with an EMS licensure so my knowledge on math, and biology should be passable. Since my understanding of English still seems to be in place I should be able to pass fine there... Thinking on it now this means I'll have to deal with homework again. I let out a loud sigh. I've never been the best in doing my homework, maybe the others will be willing to have study sessions together? …Nah they're all second and third years so none of them are going to have any of the same homework. It's moments like this where I wish I could have a beer right now… shit. It was at that moment I realized, I'm once again under the legal drinking age.

 **Arisato:** Hey are you okay there?

I look up to see a very concerned looking Junpei and Arisato. I guess my faced showed how obviously bummed out I was.

 **Austin:** Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Haha my lazy side is just coming out after realizing that I'm going to have to deal with homework.

 **Junpei:** Haha oh yeah now that's a terrible revelation to have. for a second, I thought you were going to be one of those constantly depressed amnesiacs, but you seem to be pretty relaxed about it.

 **Austin:** Well like I said before there's no point complaining about it so I'll just have to make do with what I got.

 **Junpei:** Well then if you ever want to kill some time instead of worrying about homework just let me know!

 **Austin:** Haha something tells me you'll be slacking off anyways so I'll take you up on that offer.

I seem to have formed a new friendship with Junpei… a voice rings in my head "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Magician arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter"

… yup still feel like a crazy person every time I hear it.

 **Junpei:** Well then now that we've showed you around how about we go grab some grub, Arisatos treat.

Junpei puts his arm around Arisato who gives out a loud sigh and agrees on the request.

 **Junpei:** Well alright then let's go!

Junpei starts marching ahead. We go to the Wild Duck Burger at Iwatodai Station. I think this may be the first time I've seen a fast food joint this massive! We eat our food and then head back towards the dorm.

 **Fuuka:** Welcome back. How did you like the school tour?

 **Austin:** It was nice, kinda not looking forward to all the school work though.

Yukari lets out a loud sigh.

 **Yukari:** Tell me about it, these teachers have a bad habit of giving you an annoying amount of homework.

I slouch down with a look of defeat.

 **Austin:** Well shit, that's a downer.

 **Mitsuru:** Your education is very important so as tedious as it may be you must make sure to keep your grades up.

 **Austin:** Haha I didn't say I wasn't going to do it, there's just nothing saying that I can't complain about it.

 **Akihiko:** Haha you are quite the brave one Austin, saying stuff like that in front of our student body president.

 **Austin:** Oh yeah Akihiko I meet your friend Shinjiro earlier today, he's a pretty cool guy.

 **Akihiko:** Ah it's shocking that he held a conversation with someone.

 **Austin:** Haha nah I think it was more him humoring me since his intimidating demeanor didn't scare me off.

Akihiko breaks out laughing.

 **Akihiko:** You're really quite the fearless one. I've been trying to get him to rejoin us again with no luck maybe you can try to persuade him?

 **Austin:** Sorry but I already told him that I wasn't gonna force him to join something he doesn't want to be part of. Although you are more than free to continue persisting him, in my point of view it seems like he's close to breaking to your pressure.

Akihiko lets out a proud looking grin.

 **Akihiko:** well then I'll do just that.

I head back to my room soon after. If I remember correctly today is the day when Strega makes their first in game appearance. As much as I'd like to get in their way right now I doubt I'd be able to take them on with my current strength, that and the idea of getting shot is just a major no go in my book. Barbatos does have an immunity to pierce attacks so I should be fine against Takaya's gun but that still doesn't help with Jin and Chidori giving him support, yup it would just be a one-sided massacre.

Before I fall asleep I am left with just one thought. I miss beer.

- **Tuesday, June 23** **rd**

I'll be starting school tomorrow, so I should take full advantage of my time off today. The last big place I haven't visited yet is the shrine so maybe I should check that place out. I get ready and head down to the shrine, on the way there I see a dog with white fur and red eyes, **Koromaru**. Koromaru is another character in this game that could summon a persona, he hasn't gained the potential yet but at least if I remember correctly it should be soon though.

 **Austin:** Why hello there Koromaru.

Koromaru tilts his head, he seems to be confused how a stranger knows his name. I pat his head and continue up the shrine. The view from the top of the shrine is pretty nice and gives you a full view of the city, I'll have to come back sometime to enjoy the view some more. I haven't really had breakfast yet so maybe I should go grab some grub. I head down to Iwatodai Station to grab some food and on the way there I see Shinjiro from a distance.

 **Austin:** Hey Shinji! I call out while heading his direction.

 **Shinjiro:** Oh, hey Austin, enjoying your last day off before school starts?

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, I was just gonna go grab some food, wanna join me?

 **Shinjiro:** Sure, I was just about to go grab some food as well.

Shinji and I head into the beef bowl shop and order some food.

 **Austin:** So, have you heard from Akihiko? I know he can be rather persistent.

Shinji continues looking down at his food.

 **Shinjiro:** Yeah, he's been pushing me since I left.

 **Austin:** Is there any reason as to why you can't rejoin?

 **Shinjiro:** … I did something that I can't ever take back and since then I've just been living life one day at a time.

 **Austin:** So simply put you've ran away from any sense of responsibility because of this guilt?

 **Shinjiro:** Haha that would be correct.

 **Austin:** Well just to let you know that is pretty cowardly for a big guy like you to be so scared so easy.

Shinji stands up and looks directly at me, I don't even have to look at him to know how pissed he is right now.

 **Shinjiro:** And what do you think I SHOULD do? It's not like this guilt will ever go away no matter what I do! I just want to quietly live my life until I die.

I then turn to his direction and give him a stern look.

 **Austin:** Why is it that I can't shake the feeling that this is about a thing that was out of your own control in the first place.

Shinji looks at me with shock.

 **Austin:** Haha before you ask, no Akihiko hasn't told me anything about you. He doesn't really need to, I know quite a bit just by the expression on your face.

Shinji then looks down at his food with a look of embarrassment.

 **Austin:** Now listen here, I may not know exactly what you did but being guilty about hurting someone is perfectly normal. honestly, I would be more shocked if you didn't care and just moved on after it happened but you can't just spend the rest of your life feeling guilty about it either.

Shinjiro gives a hurt look towards his food, he seems to be lost in thought. I give him a pat on the back.

 **Austin:** Hey it could be worse, you could have forgotten your entire past and live a life where you never even knew who or what you used to be. So, eat up and stop moping around. I'm not saying you need to join us to do so but if you do feel like helping us out I know we'll appreciate it. Hell, we may even be able to get you out of your slump if you let us. So just give it some thought ok. I'm all ears when you're ready to talk about it.

I then pay for Shinjiro's and my food and head out. To be honest I totally get where he's coming from. Death is a hard thing to deal with, especially when you can't do anything to stop it. Even worse when you're the reason it happened. Well hopefully now that I brought it to mind he'll think about ways to get passed all that. I spend the rest of the day exploring the town before I head back home.

 **Akihiko:** Hey welcome back. did you meet with Shinji today?

 **Austin:** Hey, yeah, we had some talking and I gave him some advice to focus on. I won't promise that it will get him to join but it will at least be able to give him a chance to improve his outlook on life.

Akihiko stares at the floor smiling.

 **Akihiko:** Heh this is only the second time you two have met and yet it seems you guys have become quite close.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah it seems I'm pretty good at getting people to open up to me. It's my gift and my curse.

Akihiko and I share a laugh. It seems that we've gotten a little closer. I hear a voice in my head. "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Emperor arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter".

 **Akihiko:** You're starting school tomorrow, right? Well how about you drop by the boxing club sometime, I'll teach you how to take out some shadows with your fists.

 **Austin:** I'm game for that, I was thinking since my first run in Tartarus I really need to improve my stamina.

 **Akihiko:** Alright just meet with me at the boxing club after school.

I head up to my room and go to bed. Tomorrow I'll officially be a student.

- **Wednesday, June 24** **th**

Today is my first day of school and to be honest I'm pretty excited. It's been 2 years since I graduated college. Back when I was a student I would waste most of my time studying for exams instead of making friends so when I graduated I was just completely on my own. It didn't really help that I ended up not even using my diploma in the end and changed careers. I've decided to take full advantage of my school life this time around and make sure I have time to hang out and make friends. I get up, put on my uniform and head down to make myself a cup of coffee. On the way down I run into Fuuka.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, good morning.

 **Austin:** Good morning.

 **Fuuka:** You'll be starting school today right?

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, I seem to be just a cluster of excitement and anxiety right now.

 **Fuuka:** Well I hope that you have a good school year, if you ever need any help just let me know.

 **Austin:** I'll make sure to keep that in mind, do pleases take care of me.

I awkwardly bow towards Fuuka

 **Fuuka:** Oh, um the same for me as well.

Fuuka gives an awkward bow back

 **Austin:** Well for now how about I make us a cup of coffee?

 **Fuuka:** Thank you that would be nice.

We both go down stairs and I make us a cup of coffee. After finishing our coffee we proceed to head to school.

 **Austin:** So, what is it like? Going to school here?

 **Fuuka:** Oh, um it's pretty normal, to be honest I've only recently gotten to enjoy school myself.

 **Austin:** Oh? And why is that?

 **Fuuka:** Well… to be honest before I met everyone I didn't really have much of a social life and was treated more like an outcast by most of the other student. I didn't have the courage to talk to others and the people who I thought to be my friends treated me rather poorly. When the others found me, I had gotten locked in the gym supply closet and transferred into Tartarus for the first time from in there.

 **Austin:** Ah dang… well that sounds like a tough time.

 **Fuuka:** Yeah but thanks to my power I had managed to keep away from all the shadows. I also got to meet everyone. Things have truly been improving ever since.

 **Austin:** Well then it must not have been all bad then. The end result was being able to improve yourself and gain some friends after all.

 **Fuuka:** I agree. Everyone has been so nice to me I hope to pay them back one of these days.

 **Austin:** I wouldn't mind helping you out with that, I'm quite grateful for all of their help as well.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, thank you, you're help will be most welcoming.

I feel a closer bond with Fuuka. I hear a voice in my head. "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Priestess arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter".

 **Fuuka:** Oh, it seems we've made it to school. I'll see you later ok.

Fuuka runs ahead inside the school. I head to the faculty office where I will meet with my homeroom teacher.

 **Ms. Kanou:** Hello you must be Soto-kun, I'm Emiri Kanou I'll be your homeroom teacher from today onward.

 **Austin:** Hello it's nice to meet you.

I give Ms. Kanou a polite bow, she seems to be looking at my file.

 **Ms. Kanou:** According to this you were from Yasoinaba and moved here after your parents left to work overseas is that correct?

 **Austin:** Yes, I'm currently living in the dorms.

 **Ms. Kanou:** Ok then well let's go introduce you to all your classmates.

In hindsight I probably should have spoken to Mitsuru yesterday so I could play off what they wrote for me but so far I at least think I'll be fine. If I remember Emiri Kanou was the teacher that dates Kenji, a classmate of Arisato during his social link with him. Well she seems nice so far. We make it to my classroom.

 **Ms. Kanou:** Hello class we have a new student who will be joining us. He just transferred here.

 **Austin:** Hello my name is Austin Soto it is a pleasure to meet you all.

 **Ms. Kanou:** Hmm your name seems foreign.

 **Austin:** Oh yeah, my parents were American and they still do a lot of business over there.

 **Ms. Kanou:** Well then you can sit on that open seat over there.

I go take a seat and class begins. Luckily it seems like I still kept some decent knowledge from back when I was a student, I see history giving me a hard time though since back when I was in high school I took American history so I know very little about Japanese history. When lunch came around a handful of the other students had some questions to ask me.

 **Student 1:** So why didn't you stay in Yasoinaba?

 **Austin:** don't really have a reason I just felt like moving here.

 **Student 2:** Since your parents were American I guess your English must be pretty good huh?

 **Austin:** Yeah, I'm also pretty good at speaking Spanish.

The questions kept coming till the school bell rang. Time flew by quick till class ended. After class I headed out to the Boxing club, Akihiko is already inside training.

 **Austin:** Hey Akihiko I see you're working hard.

 **Akihiko:** Oh, hey Austin-kun, yeah, I always got to be prepared for when the next big fight comes in.

I join Akihiko with his boxing training, it was tiring but a lot of fun. After practice I get ready to head back to the dorms.

 **Akihiko:** Hey want to grab some food before we head back?

 **Austin:** Sure sounds good, after all this exercise I can use some grub.

Akihiko and I head down to the beef bowl shop in Iwatodai.

 **Akihiko:** You always got to eat protein after a good day's worth of exercise.

 **Austin:** Haha if that's the case that must be all you eat.

 **Akihiko:** Haha well I'd be lying if I said you were wrong. Here I'll cover for you, think of it as my thanks for joining us and getting along well with Shinji, I know he's not the most approachable person.

 **Austin:** Haha no worries he's a pretty cool guy but I will gladly accept the free food.

We enjoy our food and head back to the dorm.

 **Yukari:** Welcome back. How was your first day of school?

 **Austin:** It was good, totally should have checked the information Mitsuru put in for me to be more prepared but overall everything was fun.

 **Yukari:** Did anything manage to jog your memory?

 **Austin:** I'm not really rushing it, it'll come when or if it comes. I've been meaning to ask but do you guys know anything else about these shadows that we're fighting?

 **Yukari:** That's right we haven't really filled you in about the shadows yet.

Yukari looks at Mitsurus direction.

 **Mitsuru:** We don't have that much information about the shadows themselves, but so far we know that they don't kill their victims more as they feed off their minds.

 **Yukari:** Do you know of the apathy syndrome case going around?

 **Austin:** Yeah, those guys that look almost brain dead? So those are the victims of the shadows?

 **Mitsuru:** Correct, we don't know the reason as to why they do this though. Another thing we know is that there are 12 larger shadows, and we've currently taken out 4 of them.

 **Austin:** Larger Shadows?

 **Mitsuru:** Yeah, these larger shadows roam around outside of Tartarus and tend to only appear on a full moon.

 **Austin:** Ah well that explains why we can't just rush them, but it does also help to know when we can take them out. So, would it be possible that if we take out the last 8 shadows would it also get rid of Tartarus?

 **Yukari:** That's what we believe at least. We had just figured a lot of this out the day before you appeared.

 **Austin:** Ah well talk about lucky timing, I'll make sure to help out in the best of my abilities. So, when is the next full moon?

 **Mitsuru:** July 7th, that is when the next shadow will appear. According to Ikutsuki these shadows are based off their own separate arcana.

 **Austin:** If we go by that the next shadow that we'll be fighting will have to be the hierophant arcana. do you know if these shadows happen to have any special powers different to that of the usual shadows?

 **Mitsuru:** Some of them have shown abilities that we haven't seen used by smaller shadows.

 **Austin:** What were the special abilities that these past shadows had? Just in case these next shadows might have to same power I can be a bit more prepared.

 **Yukari:** Well for starters they all roam away from Tartarus. One of them was able to move the train. There was a moment when we fought two of them at once and they would be able to swap their weaknesses.

 **Austin:** Wait so they don't just drop by one at a time?

 **Mitsuru:** It seems that in some cases more than one can appear.

 **Austin:** Huh that could be pretty troubling, so we should be prepared for more than one shadow on this next upcoming fight then.

 **Mitsuru:** Yes, according to Ikutsuki they may be coming in two at a time from now on so we should be ever vigilant.

 **Austin:** Alright I'll make sure to keep that in mind on the upcoming battle.

 **Junpei:** Hey there's no need to worry about any of this! We are all rather strong and these last couple guys were quite the pushovers anyways so I don't think we'll have to worry about it. It also helps that we have our leader and this guy with the ability to summon multiple personas having our back.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah but being cautious is still a good thing to do, I at least wouldn't want a repeat of what happened the other day.

 **Mitsuru:** Tre bien, well with everyone's assistance I'm sure we'll be able to end all of this.

 **Austin:** Haha well with all that said and done I'm exhausted.

I say goodnight to everyone and head to my room to call it for the day.

- **Thursday, June 25** **th**

Today was rather uneventful, I've gotten along with the other classmates pretty well but I wouldn't say I'm very close to any of them. After class has ended I head out to eat a beef bowl, dang Akihiko and Shinjiro got me addicted to this place. On my way in I run into Shinji also just about to enter the beef bowl place.

 **Austin:** Ah hey Shinji what's up!? Haha it's funny, I was just thinking about how both you and Akihiko are really into this place.

 **Shinjiro:** Hey, yeah, I come here often. Good thing I walked into you there's something I wanted to talk to you about.

 **Austin:** Sounds good but let's get some food first I'm starving!

We walk in to the beef bowl restaurant and order our food, Shinjiro seems to be lost in thought. It seems like he wants to say something but is having a hard time figuring out how exactly to say it.

 **Austin:** As awesome as it would be I'm not very good at reading minds so speaking out loud may help.

 **Shinjiro:** Huh? Ah you're right.

 **Austin:** Honestly man, if there's something bothering you tell me.

 **Shinjiro:** … do you believe that we all have a place we belong?

 **Austin:** Well… yeah, why do you ask?

 **Shinjiro:** I just… I just don't think I have anywhere to return to. I don't have any parents, the orphanage that I was from had burned down and I can't go back to the dorms. I just don't know where else I could go.

 **Austin:** And why can't you go back to the dorm?

 **Shinjiro:** Because the second I go back in there I would be constantly hounded by Aki to join the fighting and I just can't do that.

 **Austin:** Have you tried talking to him about it?

 **Shinjiro:** … Well no.

 **Austin:** Then how are you so sure that's going to happen?

 **Shinjiro:** …

 **Austin:** Here let's go talk to him about it together and see if we can talk him away from badgering you about it.

Shinjiro agrees and we head down to the school where Akihiko is training at.

 **Akihiko:** Ah hello Austin and… Shinji? What are you two doing here?

 **Austin:** Hey senpai, Shinjiro and I wanted to talk to you about something.

Shinjiro seems a little reluctant to talk.

 **Shinjiro:** … I can't help you with the dark hour or in fighting the shadows, it's just not something that I can do at this moment in time… I'm afraid of the same thing happens again.

 **Akihiko:** …

 **Shinjiro:** … I can't forgive myself for what I did but I have also learned that moping around was the worst possible option. I would like a remake my life for my own betterment. So, if you would allow me to move back into the dorms… I would be most appreciative.

Akihiko looks at Shinjiro with a smile on his face.

 **Akihiko:** Well sure, your room should still be that same as it was when you left it.

Shinjiro gives a confused look.

 **Akihiko:** I'm glad that you've lost that depressed look on your face, I won't push you to fight with us anymore.

Shinjiro looks at me in confusion and I grin at him

 **Austin:** See, you never know until you try, and you've always had somewhere to return to.

Shinjiro covers his face, he's not usually the type to open up so easily so this must be rather embarrassing for him.

 **Austin:** Well that was all that he wanted to ask so we'll be heading out for now.

Shinjiro nod towards Akihiko and we start walking out of the school

 **Shinjiro:** … Thank you.

 **Austin:** Huh?

 **Shinjiro:** I spent so much time trying to burn that bridge thinking that I don't deserve being there, but after talking to you I've come to understand that running away isn't doing anyone any good. I still won't be helping you guys with fighting but I'll at least be trying to move myself forward…

 **Austin:** Haha don't sweat it, that's what friends do.

I give a large grin towards Shinjiro

 **Shinjiro:** Friends huh? It's been a while since a made a new friend aside from Aki and Mitsuru.

 **Austin:** Haha well for one thing you may need to change that dark brooding personality you show off. It's so different to how you actually are.

 **Shinjiro:** Sh-Shut up!

I keep poking fun at Shinjiro till we make it to the dorm where I help him get acquainted with everyone.

- **Friday, June 26** **th**

Nothing interesting really happened at school today, luckily the trend of me being the new student has started to fizzle down so I'm being asked more for English advice then personal questions. After school I don't really know what to do today so I thought I'd just hang out at the dorm. On my way to the exit I run into Fuuka.

 **Austin:** Ah, hey Fuuka how are you doing today?

 **Fuuka:** Hello Austin-kun, nothing much I was thinking of going to get a coffee. Want to join me?

I nod in agreement and we head down to Chagall Café in the Paulownia Mall, we each order ourselves a coffee.

 **Fuuka:** Um I've been thinking about learning how to cook, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to try it out sometime?

 **Austin:** Sure, that's fine I'll look forward to it.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, thank you! I honestly believe I have improved my cooking skills.

 **Austin:** Um… what do you mean improved?

 **Fuuka:** I've had Arisato try my cooking a couple times and it wasn't very good, but I believe I've gotten better.

 **Austin:** Ah… alright, well when you've cooked something I'll happily try it out.

… I forgot that she's terrible at cooking. maybe I should keep an eye on her while she's cooking. After some more small talk we finish our coffee we head back to the dorm. For the rest of the day I just do some homework in my room and go to bed.

- **Saturday, June 27** **th**

After school I run into Junpei at the exit.

 **Junpei:** Yo! What are you up to today?

 **Austin:** Nothing much just thinking on what to do today.

 **Junpei:** Awesome well since you have nothing going on how about we go the arcade today?

 **Austin:** Sure, I'm game.

We head down to the arcade. Not to brag but I'm usually pretty good with shooter games so once we entered I got Junpei to play this house of the dead zombie shooter look alike. After a good hour of gaming we grab some food from wild-duck burger.

 **Junpei:** Damn that game was intense.

 **Austin:** We almost made it to the end there. Next time we'll finish it for sure!

 **Junpei:** Hell yeah, lets kick that games ass next time!

 **Austin:** Haha it's been nice getting to know everyone. I don't know why but it feels almost as if my past self never took time to do stuff like this?

 **Junpei:** What do you mean?

 **Austin:** Well I know I haven't really been here long but It's just an odd feeling, as if this kind of stuff was something my past self had never experienced.

Junpei stares off into the distance, he seems to have something bothering him as well.

 **Junpei:** Is there anything you plan on doing after we end the dark hour?

 **Austin:** Hmm to be honest I haven't really thought about it. I guess for now I'd like to still be myself after everything is over.

 **Junpei:** Yeah, I get that… Sorry but there's somewhere I must go first, I'll chat with you later.

Junpei runs off into another direction. I decided to head back to the dorms. I wave hello and head back to my room. I wasn't exactly lying when I said that I never really hung out with others. Back when I was 15 in my world I didn't really have much of a life. It was just going to school and stay home after, then during the weekends I would have to help my mom sell in the flea market so I didn't really have the time to make any friends let alone hang out with anyone. Thinking back on it I really do regret not having done anything when I was a teenager. Maybe this is my chance to be able to change that?

 **-Sunday, June 28** **th**

It's now been a week since I entered this world. On the way out of my room I run into Arisato.

 **Austin:** Good morning.

 **Arisato:** Good morning.

 **Austin:** You got anything going on today? If not, how about we go grab a coffee?

Arisato agrees and we head out to Chagall Café.

 **Austin:** You know it's kinda funny, back in my world I had just started drinking coffee. I Quite literally had my first cup of coffee on my last day in that world.

 **Arisato:** Yeah, it's still hard to wrap my head around you not actually being from this world.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah I totally get that, it honestly feels like yesterday that I was in my apartment having just finished playing Persona 3.

Arisato looks at me with confusion.

 **Arisato:** Persona 3?

 **Austin:** Ah… shit.

I facepalm myself…I did not just say that out loud did I?

 **Arisato:** What exactly do you mean by persona 3? That sounds more like some sort of video game then a real-life event.

 **Austin:** … Well I guess there's no point in keeping this to myself anymore then. To be blunt yes, your world was depicted as a video game in mine.

Arisato seems to have fallen in a cold sweat

 **Austin:** I have played that game multiple times and have most of the entire story completely memorized so now that I'm here I have a good knowledge as to everything that's going to happen.

Arisato gives a face of pure shock.

 **Austin: …** Um I think if we're going to continue this conversation we should talk about this in the velvet room, I'm sure Igor and Elizabeth would like to hear about all this as well.

Arisato agrees, we finish our drinks and head towards the velvet room.

 **Igor:** Welcome to the velvet room. I see that the two of you have come to visit today. Is there anything you'd like to ask?

 **Austin:** Um this time I would like to answer some questions that Arisato and maybe you as well may have for me.

 **Igor:** Ah I see you have changed your perspective from how it was only just a week ago.

 **Austin:** …Well to be more precise I got caught myself with my foot in my mouth.

I snicker while I awkwardly scratch the back of my head

 **Austin:** Now in my worlds perspective this world of yours is a video game called Persona 3.

 **Igor:** Hmm most intriguing. So, in that sense this would be the third event in which persona have been required to stop a sort of disaster?

 **Austin:** Something like that at least, to be honest I'm not the most knowledgeable about the first 2 events. I don't know if those memories were taken when I first appeared here or if I never even knew them in the first place.

 **Igor:** do you know if the first 2 events have anything to do with this one?

 **Austin:** No, I don't believe so.

 **Igor:** So, since you "played" this game, do you know how it all ends?

Arisato gives me a serious look

 **Austin:** I can neither confirm or deny that question. My understanding of this world is in that of a video game so I can't truly confirm that the events I know will actually happen in the order that happened in the game. that also adds to my knowledge in how this world's story ends.

 **Arisato:** You suspect a paradox of sorts could happen?

 **Austin:** Something like that, I'd say my existence as a whole has already caused some changes to this world. For example, the 3 steel gigas that we fought when we first met never should have existed outside of Tartarus. Then the way everyone fights together is a bit different than that of the game's original gameplay.

 **Arisato:** How so?

 **Austin:** Well that game itself was set up with a turn-based combat system, and then there would have only ever been groups of 4 when exploring the dungeons.

 **Arisato:** Hmm yeah that would be rather awkward to see in a real-life battle.

 **Austin:** Yeah, I agree…Arisato I have a request.

 **Arisato:** What's that?

 **Austin:** I would like to keep my knowledge of the story to myself. I don't want to risk the chance of anything becoming more difficult due to everyone expecting one thing and another happening instead.

 **Igor:** I agree to his statement as well. The flow of time is something very fickle and even though he has the knowledge of one possible future doesn't mean that he knows all the possible outcomes so it's best to be prepared for all possible outcomes when they appear.

 **Austin:** Exactly, now don't get my wrong I'll make sure to be prepared in case my known event happens and if they do I'll take charge and give the best possible course of attack but until then we all need you to take charge for every other possible option.

 **Arisato:** Alright then I'll take you up on that.

 **Austin:** Sounds good, would you guys happen to have any other questions?

Igor seems like he has plenty more to ask but is keeping them to himself for some reason.

 **Igor:** No, I believe that to be all.

 **Austin:** Alright well I think that's enough mind-boggling stories for now, I'll explain more on a later date.

 **Igor:** Very well, until we meet again.

As Arisato and I turn around to the exit something catches my eye.

 **Austin:** Um… actually just one more question.

 **Igor:** Hmm and what is that?

 **Austin:** Everything here seems to look exactly as I expected it to have looked but there is something different.

 **Igor:** Oh, and what is that?

 **Austin:** That mask that's hanging behind you. It looks very familiar but I'm not exactly certain from what.

It was a simple white face mask with a purple butterfly wing covering the right eye. I swear I've seen it before from somewhere... For a short second I could have sworn that Igor showed a look of shock. This guy always has a grin on his face so it's rather obvious when he's not. Maybe it's just my imagination?

 **Igor:** Ah that is just simple decoration, maybe just a minor addition to the room that just wasn't placed in your "game".

 **Austin:** Yeah that's possible, everything else I've seen has been different to my original perspective as well. It wouldn't be too shocking that things are the same with this room as well. Well that's it for now, we'll talk to you later.

Soon after Arisato and I exit the velvet room. Arisato looks almost as if smoke is coming out of his ears. Well I can't blame him, this was a lot of new information thrown in all at once so it would make sense to at least react the way he is.

 **Arisato:** I think I'll call it a day today. All this new information was rather exhausting.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah I get that, I'm going to walk around for a bit more. I'll just see you at the dorm ok?

 **Arisato:** Alright I'll see you later.

After that Arisato heads out back to the dorm. I make it to the end of the Island where I sit on the edge and look at the waves. As I stare ahead I think back to my life in my old world, it honestly wasn't that bad of a life... Yeah it had its tough times, I didn't make my first group of friends until I was 19 years old so I never really had what you call the basic high school lifestyle. I never had the chance to hang out with friends after school, complain about classes. It sounds depressing and at that time it was, but things did turn around after that. After making friends I started to gain a sense of self confidence, I learned many skills out of all the jobs I worked, I graduated as an EMT. Yeah, my social life still wasn't the best but I was able to hold up a conversation with people. I was even reaching a point where I was starting to travel the world on my own. Haha it's funny how it was always so much easier making friends out of town then it was in town. As I chuckle to myself I start to feel tears fall down my face. Why am I crying? After all of this is over I'll probably just end up back in my world anyways, right? To be honest I haven't really gotten the chance to think about going back. Is it possible that I really am stuck here? I don't even know why I'd be sad about it, isn't it everyone's dream come true to exist in one of their favorite games? But then why do I feel so homesick? I try to calm myself down and regain my composer. Crying isn't going to change anything, for now I'll just help everyone out and maybe on the way I'll figure out the reason to why I'm here. After making sure I don't look like I've been crying I head back to the dorm. I say hello to everyone and head to bed.

- **Monday, June 29** **th**

Now that my first week has passed things have calmed down quite a bit. Classes are rather dull but easy to keep up with so I don't think I'll have to worry about my grades suffering. The teacher does give an absurd amount of homework though. This is going to take a lot of my free time away. Maybe I'll work on it at the café in the paulownia mall. After classes ended I head out to the café, on my way I run into Yukari. She seems to be a bit troubled.

 **Austin:** Hey, something on your mind?

Yukari walks right passed me ignoring what I said.

 **Austin:** Um hello?

I tap her shoulder and she jumps in surprise. She turns around towards me.

 **Austin:** Ah sorry, I didn't mean to startle you.

 **Yukari:** No… sorry my mind was in another place.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah I noticed, Is something wrong? You want to talk about it?

 **Yukari:** No… it's fine. I have something I need to do so I'll see you later.

Yukari walks away soon after, I wonder what's bothering her so much? I continue heading on my way to the café to work on some of my homework for a couple hours… Yup this is going to take a couple of days to finish I pack my bags and head out to the dorm. It's been bothering me but I feel like I've forgotten something, maybe there was supposed to be a dialogue event today? Once I enter the dorm I say hello to everyone in the living room, I notice that Yukari and Fuuka aren't there, why does that feel so suspicious to me? Like there's a word just on the end of my tongue but for the life of me I can't remember. I head straight back to my room and get ready for bed, I still have an annoying amount of homework to worry about.

Just when I was about to fall asleep I get an instant revelation and jump up out of my bed. THAT'S WHAT IT WAS!? I finally remembered why everything felt so off, today was the day that Yukari was going to ask Fuuka to look up on what happened 10 years ago. Haha damn that took forever to remember, but at least now I can go to bed without that bothering me. Besides if I recall correctly all of that ends rather decently anyways.

- **Monday, July 6** **th**

I've gained a rather steady daily routine. Usual I go to school, go to the café to do some homework and go back to the dorms. Even all the employees from the café know me by a first name bases now. It's been pretty nice.

We all went to Tartarus a few more times during the last week to, mostly just to train and get stronger while fighting shadows. Simply put the real-life version of grinding but more fun. I've gotten pretty good at using my bo staff and coordinating combos with Barbatos. It's awesome to see Arisato juggle personas as easy as he does too. It seems that while Arisato has a more magic centered persona list, mine have a more close combat style to them. My persona emphasizes more towards specific magic immunity and countering with different patterns of close combat combos. Barbatos specializes in using its speed to dodge attack while slicing shadows with its twin swords. Allen walker uses a more counter method using its large claw of a left hand to guard enemy attacks then using the second between attacks to damage the enemy. Kaneki Ken uses four long sharp tipped legs that sprout from its lower back to guard and maneuver around shadows and pierce right through them. Mori Jin uses a more pinpoint method easily timing when to dodge and counter enemy attacks dealing swift heavy blows.

I still have a bad habit of rushing ahead on occasions leading to me getting scolded by Mitsuru saying I got some sort of death wish but the only way I can fight is if I'm up close and by my persona. Mitsuru just doesn't seem to understand that I can't be too far away but I guess I see where she's coming from, she's just worried about my wellbeing so I can't be too annoyed about it. If I remember correctly tomorrow will be the next full moon so I will be fighting my first shadow guardian. I've been really looking forward to this, I can finally show off all the skills I have learned! If I recall correctly we're fighting two of them tomorrow, hierophant and Lovers. Strega will be watching the events of all of this as well from a distance, maybe I'll keep an eye open and see if I can spot them.

After class I run into Mitsuru walking out of the student council office.

 **Austin:** Hello senpai, busy day at the office today?

 **Mitsuru:** Oh, hello Austin I hope you're keeping up with your studies?

 **Austin:** Haha it's been a bit of a toughie but I think I've reached my stride, I'm actually heading out for a cup of coffee and you seem like you need a recharge so would you like to join me?

 **Mitsuru:** Hmm I have finished my tasks rather early today, ok let's go.

We head down to Chagall café and order ourselves a cup of coffee. Throughout most of the time Mitsuru is deep in thought while reading her schedule planner.

 **Austin:** Huh I've heard about you being a very busy person, but you really do take it to a whole new level. It does make me wonder if you ever take any time for yourself.

 **Mitsuru:** It is true that I always have a task at hand but that is how it is being the heiress for the Kirijo group.

 **Austin:** Yeah but I feel that your parents must have let you go to high school so you can enjoy your time as a teenager a little better.

 **Mitsuru:** …I see what you mean, to be honest due to being the first to summon my persona I've spent so much of my life focusing on the Kirijo group and SEES that I never really took time to live my life.

 **Austin:** Oh god do tell me you've at least gone shopping with some friends or something?

 **Mitsuru:** No, I always had my family stylist prepare outfits for me.

I quickly get up.

 **Austin:** Ok that's unacceptable, we're going shopping and I'm showing you how it's done!

 **Mitsuru:** Excuse me?

 **Austin:** I do have a certain interest in fashion, so I believe I'll be a good help.

Mitsuru baffled at the situation looks as if she's staring off into space. So, I grab her hand and charge away into a nearby store. I quickly came to learn that Mitsuru has no sense of fashion. I don't know what it is but almost every outfit she wants to try out makes her look almost exactly like a bond villain, it was very hard to hold my laughter on some occasions. I think Mitsuru heard one of the staff chuckle after walking by her because she quickly walked back towards the dressing room with her face all red. Lord help me this girl needs help. While she's back in the dressing room I go and look for an outfit for her. When she was about to give up I hand her some blue jeans and a long length cream white sleeveless hoodie. It was a nice casual look, very different to her usual professional style that her stylist always got for her. She liked it but then stated that this would look cuter on Yukari and quickly changes off it. I can see she has some issues with self-esteem as well. Soon after we start heading back having no luck in finding anything that worked. Mitsuru lets out a sigh of defeat.

 **Mitsuru:** I'm sorry I was such a hand full.

 **Austin:** Haha not at all this was fun on its own way.

 **Mitsuru:** I-I hope that isn't something I'll have to take offence of.

 **Austin:** Haha no, no… well maybe a little. To be blunt your fashion sense is god awful but for your first day in shopping for yourself it wasn't half bad. You can't deny you had a good time either.

 **Mitsuru:** Well… I guess it was kind of fun just being able to enjoy myself out in public.

 **Austin:** Haha see! And next time I'm sure you'll have even more fun!

 **Mitsuru:** N-next time?

Mitsuru stops where she's standing, her face is really red.

 **Austin:** Haha you didn't think this would be the only time, right? Let's keep having fun together! Maybe next time we'll bring Yukari as well, I'm sure she'll help with our fashion troubles.

Mitsuru regains he composer and looks back at me with a smile.

 **Mitsuru:** Well that does sound like fun. I'll have to take you up on your offer.

I feel like I've gotten a bit closer to Mitsuru. A sudden voice calls in my head. "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the empress arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter".

Soon after we make it back to the dorm, I say hello to everyone and go to bed.

 **-Tuesday, July 7** **th**

Todays the big day, time for my first full moon event. To be honest I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't very excited about this. I decide to head straight back to the dorm after school. During the dark hour we all meet up on the fourth-floor meeting room. Fuuka is currently searching for the shadows.

 **Akihiko:** Any luck Fuuka?

 **Fuuka:** … Just a second… I found it! I sense a strong presence!

 **Junpei:** Hey we were right!

 **Ikutsuki:** Or so it would seem.

 **Fuuka:** It's located in Iwatodai… inside a building on Shirakawa Boulevard.

 **Ikutsuki:** Hmm Shirakawa Boulevard. They've been finding the lost in pairs lately… now I understand why.

 **Mitsuru:** In pairs… huh… oh I get it.

Fuuka powers down her persona.

 **Fuuka:** Why? What's on Shirakawa Boulevard? I'm not familiar with the area…

 **Yukari:** I've heard about it, but…

 **Junpei:** That's where all those hotels are. That explains a lot! You've heard about 'em, right Fuuka? Where people go to… ya know…

Fuuka starts staring at the floor blushing… I think she figured it out.

 **Ikutsuki:** Nonsense… they're no different than ordinary hotels. The rooms are a bit fancier, that's all.

 **Junpei:** Aw man, that's it?

Junpei lets out a sigh of disappointment

 **Yukari:** I don't know about this… maybe I shouldn't go…

 **Junpei:** You're just like a little kid, Yuka-tan…

Yukari stares daggers at Junpei.

 **Yukari:** Wh-whatever! Fine. let's go. But this time, I want a piece of the action! So, who's gonna take the lead?

 **Mitsuru:** I don't see any reason to change leaders now. And Yamagishi, I want you to handle support during the operation.

 **Fuuka:** I'll do my best!

 **Akihiko:** Alright we'll all follow your lead then, let's do this!

 **Arisato:** Alright, let's go everyone!

 **Everyone:** Right!

We all head down to the hotel and make it inside, everything seems a bit too peaceful.

 **Fuuka:** I sense a powerful presence in the 3rd floor! Please head there immediately!

We all run up to the floor. On the way there we don't run into any shadows, I have a strange feeling about this.

 **Austin:** Is it always this easy when headed to a large shadow? I dunno, this just seems a bit too easy.

 **Akihiko:** Let's just not question it for now.

 **Mitsuru:** Just in case, stay on guard for any possible surprise attacks.

 **Austin:** Got it!

We make it to the 3rd floor and enter the room where the shadow was spotted. This if I recall is the Hierophant shadow. These things always look so weird. It looks like some egg-shaped mask wearing fat man sitting on a rocking chair where the back of the chair is a woman with a severed head that has been replaced with some tacky six-legged lizard shaped wall ornament giving the fat body a back massage… yup that's a pattern of words I never want to hear again. Once we enter the room almost expands to triple its size and we get surrounded by a crowd of shadows.

 **Arisato:** Akihiko, Mitsuru, Junpei. You guys take care of the small fry.

 **Akihiko, Mitsuru, Junpei:** Got it!

They start attacking the shadows keeping us from the Hierophant and quickly give us an opening to rush towards it. The Hierophant summons two human shaped paper dolls, I'd rather not see what they do so I summon Allen Walker and shred both of them. Soon after, Yukari hits the Hierophant with Garula while Arisato hits it with Agilao. This thing is pretty sturdy for something so odd looking. I charge towards it summoning Barbatos to slash at it but then the Hierophant summons a dark mist completely enveloping me. This mist brings out an emotion of complete fear, freezing me in place. Arisato throws a Me Patra Gem to help me snap out of it and after doing so I hit the Hierophant with a barrage of slash attacks from Barbatos. Arisato soon after uses Bufula to finish off the shadow. The others regroup with us after defeating the shadow.

 **Fuuka:** Good job everyone! we succeeded once again. I'll be waiting outside for you.

When we try to exit we see that the door is locked almost as if a force isn't allowing us to leave this room.

 **Fuuka:** …huh!? I still sense a shadow in that room! It's not the same one you defeated! But… where is it hiding?

Now that I think about it, the room hasn't shrunk into normal size yet either. This is weird, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something. Well for now we all start looking around the room.

 **Yukari:** Hey I think there's something odd about this mirror.

Everyone starts to group up and look at the mirror. Before I make it to where everyone is something clicks.

 **Austin:** Everyone, Get away from the mirror!

Before anyone can react, they get enveloped in a light and disappear. I just barely manage to get away but I'm on my own now.

 **Fuuka:** Is everything ok!? I seem to have lost connection to them.

 **Austin:** I'm fine but the others have disappeared! Fuuka please help me look for everyone. I'll see if I can find a way out of here.

 **Fuuka:** Don't worry, I'm getting faint readings of everyone nearby. It seems that they're still inside the hotel, but I can't seem to get a contact with them!

 **Austin:** That's fine keep trying. While you do that I'll keep looking to find a way ou…

Before I could finish my sentence these slime tendrils try to hit me and I barely manage to dodge.

 **Fuuka:** Are you ok!?

 **Austin:** I'm fine but I think I found our hidden little friend. Fuuka try to get the others to snap out of it, I'll take care of this guy.

 **Fuuka:** But, will you be ok?

 **Austin:** I'll be fine, it'll be a pain but I think I can take it on. Although if you can get the others to come here as soon as possible that would be most appreciated!

 **Fuuka:** Ok I'll do what I can!

 **Austin:** Thanks, Fuuka. alrighty then. Let's see what I can do here now.

I get into a defensive stance. This large shadow is the Lovers shadow. This thing looks like a slime heart with wings, it seems to be wrapped in spiked metal beams and a red mask on tip of it. It seems to attack by either using its slime wings as tendrils to whip or pierce me. It also tries to use its massive body to charge at me nearly crushing me on the wall. For a large body it seems to be rather quick. Every time I try to land a hit it dodges and counters with its tendrils. I use Barbatos to guard the attacks. This isn't going anywhere! It then charges in hitting Barbatos with its tendrils and tackling me with its body launching me towards the wall. I fall on my hands and knees rather winded. I'm beat, come on I just fought another big shadow with the others only a few minutes ago. There's no time for a breather just yet, I force myself back up.

 **Austin:** Hey Fuuka, any luck getting a hold on the others?

 **Fuuka:** Yes, they've just regrouped now. They're currently running around destroying the mirrors that are keeping the door locked.

 **Austin:** Mirrors huh?

I see the mirror that teleported the others away directly behind the Lovers shadow.

 **Austin:** So Fuuka, what's the likelihood of the mirror in this room being important?

 **Fuuka:** It seems that mirror is highly likely to be important in unlocking the door.

 **Austin:** …Shit. Well then. Fuuka, tell the others to group up at the door to my room after finding all the mirrors. I'm going to try to break the mirror in here.

 **Fuuka:** Ok, good luck

I try to charge towards the mirror but the lovers uses its tendrils to knock me back into the wall. I'm starting to feel a little light headed and my vision is starting to blur. Am I passing out? The lovers shadow soon start moving towards me. I barely manage to dodge its tackle and guard the tendrils with Barbatos, but I don't know just how much longer I will last. Things are starting to look a bit blurry. I can't seem to keep my stance. I start leaning on my bo staff while breathing heavily. Where am I? what am I doing again? I get launched into the wall, I fall over with no more energy to stand. Am I going to die here? My eyes are starting to grow heavy. Well whatever then, I'm so damn tired. The Lovers starts rushing towards me… I guess this is it. Everything starts to fade to black and I think back to my last visit in the velvet room. I remember that mask held up behind Igor, I know I've seen that mask before but where? The room fades to black and all I see in front of me is that same white mask. Just when I am about to completely black out a thought passes by my head. A name.

 **Austin:** Philemon.

Soon after remembering that name I open my eyes seeing myself standing up while engulfed in a blue flame. The lovers tendrils head straight towards me but I swing my bo staff easily pushing them away. My bo staff feels heavier than I remember. I look down but what I see is not my Bo staff, but a spear tipped mace. It looks exactly like the one that Barbatos holds on to during its anime. Why is this in my hands? The Lovers charges towards me and I guard its tackle with ease and launch it towards the mirror. It manages to soften the throw using its tendrils so I charge towards it piercing through it with my spear tipped mace destroying the shadow and the mirror while leaving a large crater where they used to be. I take a few steps back and my spear tipped mace turns back into my Bo staff. My vision starts to blur again. I can see the room shrinking back into its normal shape and the door opening by me.

 **Arisato:** Austin!

I look to my right to see the others rushing towards me. I lose consciousness soon after.

 **-?,? ?**

Where am I? I wake up to see myself on a dark room with 4 pillars surrounding me on each corner. The only light illuminating this place are these red sigils with writing that I don't understand. Past the 4 pillars is an infinite abyss of darkness. It looks as if I'm floating the floor below me looks almost like perfectly clear glass, if there's even any glass at all. Around me all I hear is the laughter of a familiar yet almost annoying voice. It sounds familiar, but I just can't tell from where.

 **?:** I thank you, if it weren't for you I may never have returned to this world for another millennia.

 **Austin:** Who are you? Have I transferred to another world again?

 **?:** You would be half correct, this is nothing more than another section between dream and reality.

 **Austin:** So, this is something like that of the velvet room?

 **?:** Once again you are half correct, if the velvet room is denizen to them who wish to protect the light of the world I am the one who is here to represent the darkness.

 **Austin:** Hmm this room is oddly familiar as well, but I don't recall this place existing during the persona 3 game. I feel like I know this from something else. Something before this games event.

 **?:** You seem to be lost in thought, what's wrong?

 **Austin:** Correct me if I'm wrong but you're not Nyx, are you?

 **?:** Haha you compare me to a being as small as Nyx? It barely even has a light touch to the human world in comparison to the power I had.

This makes no sense, Nyx was one of the most threatening gods in the persona series. Especially when it came to having a strong connection to the human world… wait that isn't right. I think back on all the god bosses and Nyx was the most threatening but why is it that I don't really believe that to be completely true, is there a character that I'm forgetting? But if that's true what was it again?

 **?:** Haha soon you will come to remember, and when you do it will already be too late.

I look behind me to see a large mirror appear out of nowhere, above this mirror I see what looked like the white mask with a butterfly on the right eye, but this mask is black instead of white. The black portion of the mask then forms to open a red eye and white teeth. I walk towards the mirror to see my reflection but all I see is a black shadow covering where my reflection should be. I get closer and the thick shadow enveloping my reflection starts to form more and more translucent. When I get close enough for the shadow to disappear I see my reflection, but something is off. My reflection shows my old body from back in my own world when I was 24, with a demented smile on my face.

 **?:** You will be waking up soon, I wish you a good morning.

After he says that my focus starts to waver, and my vision begins to blur, when I saw my reflection I heard that voice talking through my mouth but that's not possible I don't recall saying any of that.

 **Austin:** Just who are you?

 **Austin:** What are you?

 **Austin:** Philemon?

 **Austin: …** No…

 **Austin:** Nyar…


	2. Armament

**-Monday, July 13th**

The first thing I see waking up is the lights of a hospital room.

 **Yukari:** Well look who's finally awake.

I look to my left to see Yukari sitting by me. She has a rather serious look on her face.

 **Yukari:** You gave us quite a scare you know that? We've all been taking turns keeping an eye on you to make sure that you were ok.

 **Austin:** Haha sorry about that, for how long was I out?

 **Yukari:** You've been out for almost a week, the doctors had told us it was just exhaustion but we were still worried about you!

 **Austin:** Ah… Sorry about that.

 **Yukari:** There's no need to be sorry, you didn't really have much of a choice in that situation. To be honest I'm a bit of a mess as well.

 **Austin:** Oh why is that?

 **Yukari:** Well... a few days ago I called out Mitsuru during a meeting with Ikutsuki. It was about how she tricked all of us to clean up a mess done by her family.

 **Austin:** A mess done by her family?

Yukari proceeds to explain everything that happened since I was out. How she had Fuuka look up on data to what happened 10 years ago, and how Mitsuru's grandfather tried to weaponize the shadows. Those shadows are the cause for the dark hour, Tartarus, the apathy syndrome cases, everything. The school becomes Tartarus because it use to be the facility that did all the research. She also explains how Ikutsuki told them that it's possible to stop the dark hour if we destroy all 12 large shadows.

 **Austin:** … Huh I guess I slept through some pretty heavy stuff then didn't I?

 **Yukari:** …Yeah.

Yukari seems to be lost in thought. She has a troubled look on her face.

 **Austin:** What's wrong?

 **Yukari:** To be honest I feel pretty bad about putting Mitsuru on the spot after everything was explained.

 **Austin:** Haha well you could always apologize later. I'm sure she feels bad for keeping it from everyone as well.

 **Yukari:** Yeah… maybe you're right.

Yukari still seems troubled.

 **Austin:** Oh, I had been meaning to ask you if you'd like to go shopping with Mitsuru and I sometime?

 **Yukari:** Huh?

 **Austin:** Well, Mitsuru and I went shopping the other day and… well to be blunt her fashion sense is kinda horrendous so how about you help out?

 **Mitsuru:** Well excuse me for my troubled fashion sense.

Mitsuru walks into the room, I start to feel a cold sweat. I scratch the back of my head in nervousness.

 **Austin:** Haha… I guess you heard that…

Yukari rather quickly gets up.

 **Yukari:** Oh I almost forgot the exams are tomorrow, I'm going back to the dorms to study.

Yukari runs off soon after. I let out a loud sigh.

 **Austin:** Don't worry, Yukari explained everything to me. I'm sorry about everything that happened.

 **Mitsuru:** There's no need for you to apologize. I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry for forcing you into such a situation. if it weren't for me you wouldn't be in the hospital right now.

Mitsuru bows down to apologize. I let out a loud chuckle.

 **Austin:** Haha lift your head up. I would have joined to help either way. That's just who I am, or well at least that's how the current me is. I can't really say much about the past me.

 **Mitsuru:** Thank you.

Mitsuru raises he head with a warm smile on her face.

 **Austin:** Well I hope I'm ok to get out now. I just heard Yukari say something about exams going on tomorrow.

Mitsuru lets out a slight chuckle while crossing her arms.

 **Mitsuru:** yes they are and I'm hoping to see a good score from everyone.

I let out a loud sigh.

 **Austin:** Yeah that might require a miracle. Not only did I get in late this semester but I couldn't even properly study due to my time passed out in here. For now I'll just hope for a passing grade.

Mitsuru lets out another chuckle.

 **Mitsuru:** Oh so you plan on taking it tomorrow? Well I was going to ask the teacher if you could take some extra time due to your situation but seeing how excited you are to take it I'll allow you to attempt it.

 **Austin:** Eh? …You were going to help me?

A cold sweat start to drip down my spine.

 **Mitsuru:** Yes but now that you show some preparedness to take it head on I can use that time to better my fashion sense.

She gives off a calm aura but I can see the evil in her eyes. I guess I deserve that for my big mouth. I get out of bed, luckily the nurses didn't strip me.

 **Austin:** Welp I guess there's no use complaining. I'm gonna go to the dorm and study.

 **Mitsuru:** Good luck.

I exit the hospital and head back to the dorm quickly rushing to my room to go study.

 **-Tuesday, July 14th**

Exams have started… They sucked.

 **\- Saturday, July 18th**

I hate exams, I can't help but feel like most of my answers were totally wrong. I lay my head on my desk in defeat.

 **Junpei:** Haha seems like someone had it pretty rough.

I role my head to the side to see Junpei, Arisato, Yukari, and Fuuka walk in to my classroom.

 **Austin:** I'm so doomed. Thanks to my week passed out I only had 2 weeks to learn a whole term of information, this is just unfair!

 **Arisato:** Yeah, you must have had it pretty rough.

 **Yukari:** Well at least we still have Yakushima.

 **Austin:** Eh?

I look at Yukari in confusion.

 **Yukari:** Oh I thought Mitsuru told you the other day. We're going to Yakushima this Monday.

 **Austin:** WHAT!?

I jumping out of my desk.

 **Austin:** She didn't tell me!

 **Yukari:** Ah… that may have been payback from your mean comment she overheard.

I sit down on my desk and drop my head in defeat again.

 **Austin:** …guess I deserved that one. I'm so unprepared. I need to go buy a swimsuit.

 **Yukari:** Well we're all about to go shopping anyways so I'm sure you can find one while we're out.

 **Junpei:** Oh does Yuka-tan and Fuuka-chan still need to go buy swimsuits?

Junpei gives a creepy grin towards Yukari and Fuuka.

 **Yukari:** Nope, we already bought those.

 **Junpei:** Aw man.

Junpei looks down with a face of defeat. We all laugh and start heading out of the school. Towards the exit we run into Akihiko.

 **Austin:** Hey Akihiko what are you doing over here?

Hmm ah hey Austin how did you do on you exam?

 **Austin:** Geh don't remind me.

I look down in defeat.

 **Akihiko:** Haha don't worry, you're a pretty smart kid so I'm sure you passed.

 **Austin:** God I hope so!

Everyone starts to laugh.

 **Austin:** Well jokes aside, what are you doing over here Akihiko?

 **Akihiko:** Oh I got a call from Ikutsuki, I think he wants to talk about a new candidate.

 **Yukari:** Does that mean another person is going to join?

 **Akihiko:** Maybe…

 **?:** Fuuka!

An unfamiliar voice calls out behind us. I look behind me to see a girl with dark skin and orange hair. If I remember correctly her name was Natsuki? She runs towards us and nods hello to everyone.

 **Fuuka:** What's wrong, Natsuki-chan? (called it)

 **Natsuki:** Do you think you can stay in school with me for a mandatory study session? There's, like, no one—oh you're going back to your "home" home today, huh? Ok, then never mind.

Natsuki soon turns around to walk back into the school but Fuuka walks towards her.

 **Fuuka:** Hey, wait. It's alright, let's go.

Natsuki smiles and nods at Fuuka. Fuuka then turns around towards us.

 **Fuuka:** Sorry, I'll see you all later back at the dorm.

Fuuka heads back into the school with Natsuki

 **Junpei:** I'm really surprised at how much she's changed.

 **Ikutsuki:** Ah, friendship… how beautiful.

Ikutsuki walks towards us.

 **Ikutsuki:** Adolescence is such a wonderful thing! So full of vibrancy!

 **Yukari:** Mr. Chairman!

 **Ikutsuki:** Oh, hello. I just stopped by to pick someone up. I might as well introduce you to him now.

Ikutsuki signals a little kid to walk towards us. **Ken Amada**

 **Ken:** Hello.

 **Yukari:** Oh, hi, Ken-kun what's up?

Akihiko looks at Yukari with a confused look.

 **Akihiko:** You know him?

 **Ikutsuki:** He doesn't leave during the break because of his… circumstances.

 **Yukari:** Oh… I heard about that. Something about his parents…

 **Ken:** It was only me and my mom, but she got in an accident, and she… she died. It happened two years ago.

 **Ikutsuki:** … right now, one of his distant relatives is paying for his school expenses. But staying at the elementary school dorm is not proper for a boy his age. So, I decided to move him to your dorm for the summer.

Yukari looks at Ikutsuki in shock.

 **Yukari:** To our dorm!? Do you really think that's a good idea?

 **Ikutsuki:** Why, of course. He has the potential.

We all look at Ken in surprise.

 **Akihiko:** So he's the new candidate?

 **Ikutsuki:** Yes but as you can see he's just an elementary school student so that's only just an idea for now.

Akihiko gives a discouraged look. Ken walks towards him.

 **Ken:** Are you Akihiko Sanada?

 **Akihiko:** Um, yeah.

 **Ken:** I've heard a lot about you, you haven't lost a single match yet.

 **Akihiko:** Yeah… well it's nice to meet you.

 **Austin:** Alrighty then, since you'll be living with us why not join us for some shopping? I'll buy you some snacks.

 **Ken:** I'm not a kid, I don't need snacks.

 **Austin:** Who said snacks are only for kids? Just look at Junpei, he's kind of a grown up but he's always eating snacks.

 **Junpei:** Hey who are you calling kind of a grown up!?

I chuckle cynically towards Junpei then look back at Ken.

 **Austin:** See, he doesn't disprove the snack part.

 **Junpei:** Well… yeah who doesn't like snacks.

Junpei looks very proud of his statement.

 **Austin:** Well there you have it, I'm sure Junpei would love to finally have someone to play video games with anyways, let's go!

I start heading out from the school and the others follow close behind. After spending some time at the store to buy what we need we head back to the dorms. Junpei and Ken instantly go upstairs to play some video games while taking most of the snacks with them… something tells me we're going to need more snacks for the trip to Yakushima. Well, that's a problem for another day for now I'm going to bed.

 **-Monday, July 20th**

Today we'll be going to Yakushima, I get all my things and get ready to go. It didn't take long for us to make it to Yakushima and my god does it look beautiful! One big island with a giant volcano in the center and a forest covering between the beach and the volcano it's hard not to be excited about it.

 **Austin:** Look, Look we're finally here!

Junpei and I lean on the edge of the boat seeing the island in a distance.

 **Junpei:** Hahaaa! Awesome! Ya ku shi maaa!

Junpei and I turn around to see the others completely lost in thought and we let out a loud sigh. They seem to have heard since they all came back to their senses soon after and started enjoying the view. As soon as we make it to Yakushima we head to the Kirijo estate. Here I thought the shops in the town were massive but this place is fucking huge! I've never been to any place more fancy looking than this, my world included.

 **Fuuka:** Wow…

 **Junpei:** It's like we're in an episode of Lifestyles of the Rich and Fabulous…

Two maids walk towards us.

 **Maids:** Welcome back, Milady.

The maids look back towards us.

 **Maid 1:** And you must be her schoolmates, correct? Welcome to the Kirijo vacation home. Please follow me.

 **Yukari:** Um, is this the right place?

 **Junpei:** Dude, real-life maids…

 **Fuuka:** I knew she was from an important family, but this definitely confirms it…

We begin to follow the maid and ahead of us we see a ruggedly impressive-looking man with an eye-patch standing in front of us. **Takeharu Kirijo.** The Maids bow towards him and he continues to walk passed us.

 **Mitsuru:** It's good to see you.

Takeharu looks at her and continues walking away.

 **Fuuka:** Was that…?

 **Yukari:** …her father?

 **Junpei:** Dude, talk about scary!

… Junpei isn't wrong but if I remember correctly in game he's actually a nice guy.

 **Junpei:** He's not gonna make us walk the plank, is he?

 **Akihiko:** Don't be stupid…

Mitsuru chuckles at everyone's remarks.

 **Mitsuru:** We won't be here long, but make yourself at home.

 **Junpei:** Sweet! This is gonna rock! Hey, wanna go to the beach? It's right there. Dude, this place rules! Come on, let's go!

 **Yukari:** What, already? I mean, sure, but let me get changed first!

 **Junpei:** Then, I'll see ya there. I'm not gonna waste a single minute!

As much as I'd like to go play I kinda want to talk to Takeharu about something.

 **Austin:** I'll head down in a sec I'm gonna take a nap first.

 **Junpei:** Really!? We go to a beach resort and the first thing you're going to do is take a nap?

I grin at Junpei.

 **Austin:** Yup!

Junpei lets out a loud sigh.

 **Junpei:** Ah man, well head down when you wake up!

I salute at Junpei.

 **Austin:** Ay ay Captain!

Junpei enjoyed my remark and everyone heads out to their respective rooms to get changed. I wait until I know everyone leaves before I start to head out and look for Takeharu… I've come to realize I've never explored this place in game and got lost.

 **Austin:** Now where the hell am I?

 **Takeharu:** You seem to be a bit lost.

I turn around to see Takeharu. Thank you plot conveniences!

 **Takeharu:** You're one of the new members correct? The amnesiac that can summon his persona in real life?

 **Austin:** Yeah… about that can I speak with you about something?

 **Takeharu:** I was planning to have a talk with all of you later tonight can it wait till then?

I give him a stern look. This is rather Important.

 **Austin:** Sorry, but I'd rather the others not know about this.

Takeharu seems taken aback.

 **Takeharu:** I'm a very busy man so I can't give you too much time will that be fine?

 **Austin:** I'll try to be as quick as I can with this.

Takeharu agrees and he leads me to the meeting room where we'll all meet with him later today.

 **Takeharu:** So… What is it that you want to say to me?

 **Austin:** I'm going to be blunt with you Takeharu I don't really have amnesia.

Takeharu looks at me confused.

 **Austin:** The reason I told the others about me having amnesia is because it's easier to explain than my real situation. I'm actually from an alternate world completely disconnected from this one.

Takeharu's eyes widen but he keeps quiet, he seems interested in what I have to say.

 **Austin:** This world exists as a video game in my world A video game that I've played multiple times which means that I also know how this story will end.

 **Takeharu:** How does this story end?

 **Austin:** It ends well as long as we stick with the current formula. Aside from our leader, the others don't know about my secret. I worry that if I explain the story as I know it will give them an overconfidence that can get them killed.

Takeharu lets out a sigh of relief.

 **Takeharu:** But then why do you tell me this?

 **Austin:** In the original story there are… sacrifices. Certain people die in the story that I feel is an unnecessary situation, I want to stop that from happening.

 **Takeharu:** And I'm guessing I'm one of those people?

 **Austin:** …yes

Takeharu takes a deep breath and gives me a serious look.

 **Takeharu:** How does Mitsuru take it?

 **Austin:** She is crushed about it for a while, it takes the help of Yukari and the others to get her back into the swing of things.

 **Takeharu:** … that's fine.

I look at Takeharu in confusion.

 **Takeharu:** I don't mind being a sacrifice for the sake of saving this world.

I face palm.

 **Austin:** … the hell is with all of these people acting like they deserve to die, I expect that from a teenager but to hear it from an adult...

 **Takeharu:** You may be too young to understand but sometimes that is a necessity.

 **Austin:** … Doubtful

Takeharu looks at me in confusion

 **Austin:** Here's one of those hard to explain things. In my world it's already 2018 so my mental age is actually 9 years older than I look. I'm also a graduated Medical professional so I fully understand the importance of life. So do understand when I say you're full of shit.

Takeharu chuckles to himself.

 **Takeharu:** Haha I never believed I'd be scolded by a kid.

 **Austin:** Haha well on paper and birth age I'd still be the second youngest of the group, without adding Aigis and Koromaru.

 **Takeharu:** Well it seems you already know about Aigis, but who is this Koromaru?

 **Austin:** Ah, you'll figure it out in due time.

 **Takeharu:** So, what is it that you want me to do?

 **Austin:** I want you to be prepared on this specific day. Ikutsuki has told us that when we destroy all the large shadows the dark hour will end, that is a lie.

Takeharu looks at me in shock.

 **Austin:** Ikutsuki is hiding something from us, I know what it is but the information to the matter itself isn't really important on this moment in time.

 **Takeharu:** To think that he is playing all of us during all of this time..

 **Austin:** That's fine, to be honest we can use it to our advantage.

 **Takeharu:**?

 **Austin:** It'll take all day to explain everything and as you said you're busy. So, for now let's just focus on the task at hand.

Takeharu reluctantly agrees.

 **Austin:** What I want is for you to continue on as always. Continue acting as if he has you played. We will fight the last shadow at November 3rd, after defeating it we will celebrate the day after. During that time Ikutsuki will take Aigis for maintenance but what he will truly do is install a control system on to her, he will use her to capture all of us. No need to worry though I'll take care of that. All I want for you to do is to bullet proof your suit that day. Your death is caused by a bullet wound to the chest after having a shootout with Ikutsuki and you will kill each other that night.

 **Takeharu:** … there's so many questions I want to ask but I feel like you wont answer any of them will you?

I get up and get ready to head out.

 **Austin:** I've already taken too much from your current schedule and I doubt all that what I know will be very important with all the meddling I'm doing. I hope you can respect the information I told you and keep my situation a secret.

Takeharu nods in agreement

 **Austin:** The reason I told you this now is because this is the only chance I have to speak with you without the possibility of me being watched or questioned by him. Either way he's not wrong when he says that defeating all those large shadows will be required in ending the dark hour… there's just a step that was beyond his cognition.

After saying that I head back to my room to get ready to regroup with everyone… I hope to save everyone this time around. Shinjiro, Takeharu, and him. There's no need for any of them to die. I get it that in the game it's after their death that Akihiko, Ken, and Mitsuru evolve their personas, but to be honest I feel like their personas could evolve without losing them. They can grow passed their negative emotions without having to see someone die and I will prove it! I soon put on my swimsuit and go to the beach where everyone else is already playing around. It seems Junpei already had his creepy "fashion show" about the girls and their swimsuits. I play around with everyone for a couple hours until it gets dark and we all begin to head back to the estate. Arisato stops me for a second.

 **Arisato:** So where did you actually disappear off to?

 **Austin:** Simply put I was preparing to save a life from a later event.

Arisato looks at me in confusion

 **Austin:** Also you don't have to worry about that feeling of being watched, she'll reveal herself sooner or later.

Arisato gives a worried face for a short second then regains his composer, we continue heading towards the estate. Good thing he's still as trusting as he was in the game or this would have been a lot more difficult. Once we make it to the estate we all go to our respective rooms and get dressed. If I remember correctly at around this time Mitsuru has a short talk with Takeharu where he tells her that there was no need keep secrets with any of us. He also asks her why she felt the need to hack the systems when all she needed to do was talk to him for any information she wanted. Soon after I hear a knocking on my door.

 **Mitsuru:** Austin-kun are you inside?

 **Austin:** I'm still getting dressed, what's going on?

 **Mitsuru:** My father wants to speak with everyone, we will all be joining up at the meeting room.

 **Austin:** Alright.

I quickly get dressed and open the door.

 **Austin:** Let's go.

Mitsuru takes all of us into the meeting room where Takeharu is waiting for us. He seems to be as composed as ever.

 **Takeharu:** From what I understand, Mitsuru has already given you the short version.

We all nod in agreement.

 **Takeharu:** Well, it's true… We adults are to blame. If I could've atoned for it with my life, I would have done so… Now, I have no choice but to rely on you. What my father wanted to create with those monsters' power was a time manipulation device.

 **Mitsuru:** That's what he was trying to do?

 **Takeharu:** Imagine if you could control the flow of time… eliminate unwanted events before they occur. With such a device, you could shape the future to your liking.

So Kinda like a corrupt version of what I'm doing right now…

 **Junpei:** Damn, that's insane…

 **Takeharu:** However, under my father's direction, the research began to stray from its original goal. In his later years, my father seemed to have only nihilism in his heart...Now that I think about it, his madness may have resulted from his struggle to break free from that. It's only natural that you want to know the truth… and it's my duty to tell you.

The room goes dark and he turns on a television playing a recording in what looks like a research facility.

 **Akihiko:** What's this…?

 **Takeharu:** This is the only existing footage of the accident. Recorded by a scientist who was at the scene.

A scientist is standing in front of the camera. **Eiichiro Takeba**.

 **Eiichiro:** I pray that this recording reaches safe hands…

Yukari looks in shock.

 **Yukari:** That voice…!?

 **Eiichiro:** My employer has become obsessed with a loathsome idea. This experiment should have never even been conceived… I'm afraid what I've done will result in an unprecedented disaster… But if I hadn't, the entire world may have paid the price…

 **Fuuka:** The entire world?

 **Eiichiro:** Please, listen carefully… The Shadows that were amassed here have been dispersed as a result of the explosion. To end this nightmare, you must eliminate all of them! I am to blame for this. I knew the risks, but I was blinded by promise of success… And so, I didn't raise any objections… it is all my fault…

 **Yukari:** …!?

Yukari stands in shock.

 **Yukari:** …Dad…

We all look at her in shock.

 **Fuuka:** You mean… that was…?

Yukari looks down.

 **Yukari:** …

 **Mitsuru:** Father…

 **Takeharu:** His name was Eiichiro Takeba… He was the head researcher at the time, and a very talented man. But, we are the ones who are responsible. We pushed him to continue the research. The Kirijo group is to blame for his death.

 **Mitsuru:** I… I can't believe it…

 **Yukari:** So, that means… my dad caused it all…? The Dark Hour, Tartarus… The people who dies in that incident… It was all his fault…?

 **Akihiko:** Y-You okay?

 **Yukari:** So, that's why you were hiding this…? Because you felt sorry for me? Is that it!?

 **Mitsuru:** No, Takeba, I…

Yukari looks angrily at Mitsuru.

 **Yukari:** I don't need your pity!

Yukari runs off

 **Mitsuru:** …

Mitsuru looks at Arisato

 **Mitsuru:** Will you go…?

 **Arisato:** …Sure.

 **Mitsuru:** …Thank you.

Arisato stands and runs after Yukari.

 **Austin:** No need to be so hard on yourself Mitsuru, this was all new information for you too.

Mitsuru looks lost in thought and gets up.

 **Mitsuru:** I'm sorry but I'll be going to bed now.

 **Austin:** … Alright.

I look at Junpei.

 **Austin:** Ah I almost forgot. Hey Junpei go get Arisato and Yukari. It's almost the dark hour.

 **Junpei:** Huh? Ah shit you're right. I'm on it.

Everyone aside from me and Takeharu gets up and goes to their own separate directions. Luckily things blow over fairly well after Arisato talks to her so we wont have anything to worry about tomorrow. I wait till it's just Takeharu and I.

 **Austin:** Thanks for not telling them.

 **Takeharu:** …Will things truly be alright?

 **Austin:** As long as we keep going the way we are things will be going just fine, you can trust me on that.

I get up soon after and head to bed.

 **-Tuesday, July 21st**

Today's the second day at Yakushima. Arisato, Junpei, Akihiko, and I go to the beach. The girls are probably going to be hiking the mountain and be away from Junpei due to how much of a pervert he was yesterday. They will also get informed about Aigis having been out and them having to find her. Well until they call us we'll enjoy our time at the beach. Junpei walks towards us with a note in hand.

 **Junpei:** This says, "We've gone to see the Jyomon Cedar Tree."

 **Akihiko:** It looks like Fuuka's handwriting…

 **Junpei:** Aw man! We're at an island resort in the middle of summer! Why don't they go to the beach!? That's just not right!

 **Akihiko:** Well, it is your fault.

 **Junpei:** Whaddya mean? I-I just wanted to lighten up the mood…

 **Akihiko:** I don't want to hear it.

 **Junpei:** Well, it doesn't matter, anyway. We're on our own now, just the guys! If you're outta ammo, you pick it up on the battlefield! That's one of the most basic military tactics!

Junpei nods to himself and looks up with a large grin on his face.

 **Junpei:** We'll call this operation Babe Hunt!

…oh god no

 **Akihiko:** "Babe Hunt"? you mean, like, pick up girls…?

 **Junpei:** Whaddya think, Akihiko-san? With you on the squad, we're guaranteed to succeed!

Akihiko seems hesitant, he looks at Arisato.

 **Akihiko:** What do you think about this?

 **Arisato:** Let's begin the operation.

 **Akihiko:** Then I'm appointing him our leader, as usual.

 **Austin:** … do I not have a say in this?

Junpei looks at Akihiko in shock.

 **Junpei:** What!? WHY!?

 **Austin:** um… are you guys listening to me?

 **Akihiko:** You said yourself this is an operation.

 **Junpei:** Aw, man, that's bullshit!

Junpei looks at Arisato

 **Junpei:** You better take this seriously… it's an important operation.

Arisato nods and they start walking away. I turn around to walk away from this but both Junpei and Akihiko grab me by the shoulder.

 **Junpei:** Oh no you don't, you're joining us too.

 **Akihiko:** If most of us is doing it then all of us is doing it.

That's not even how the saying goes! I look nervously towards Arisato and he just nods in agreement, Junpei and Akihiko continue to push me down the beach.

 **Austin:** Ok, ok I get it! But, I'll be the first to talk.

 **Junpei:** … fine

Looking around I see a group of girls hanging out in the beach, there's four of them and they at least seem to be in their younger 20's… This could work.

 **Austin:** Now you guys follow my lead ok.

We walk towards the girls.

 **Austin:** the beach looks rather beautiful today doesn't it?

The girls look at our general direction.

 **Girl in green:** Excuse me?

 **Austin:** Haha well my friends and I just got here and we were hoping to make some friends to enjoy the waves in, I was curios if you'd like to join us?

 **Girl in yellow:** Um, how old are you?

 **Austin:** We're all 18

I can feel the stares of shock and confusion from the others behind me… come on guys, get in the program!

 **Girl in red:** Haha I don't even think your friends believe you?

 **Austin:** Nah they're just shy, they've never gone to the beach before so they're not very good when it comes to flirting.

 **Junpei:** Hey! Stop making us look bad!

 **Austin:** Haha I'm not wrong am I?

I turn around giving the guys an evil stare. They quickly calm down.

 **Austin:** We are currently just on our first year of college so I cant say we're the most experienced in the beach scene. So, I was thinking maybe you gals can show us how it's done?

 **Girl in pink:** Hmm

The girls give us the up down, checking us out.

 **Girl in red:** How old do you think we are?

 **Austin:** I'm guessing around early 20?

 **Girl in yellow:** Haha that's so sweet, sorry but we're a bit older.

 **Austin:** Really? Well you could have fooled me, you must take very good care of yourselves.

The girl in yellow blushes.

 **?:** What the hell's going on here?

We turn around to see 4 muscular guys standing behind us… they don't look to happy.

 **Girl in green:** Oh I guess we should tell you we came with our boyfriends. They get jealous pretty easily so this might be time to run for it.

 **Austin:** Haha no need for running, I apologize for the misunderstand-

Everything goes dark for a while. I wake up with a throbbing pain on my right eye.

 **Junpei:** Dude…

 **Akihiko:** … Think of this as a lesson that it's not good to lie so bluntly.

 **Junpei:** I don't think we'll have any luck with that black eye of yours. As punishment for lying we're going on ahead.

 **Arisato:** The battle must go on.

Soon after they go on hitting on girls… they don't seem to be having any luck. First Junpei takes a swing at it and the girls walk away almost instantly. Akihiko goes next, they have a short talk but the girls walk away soon after. Yup this is as expected. They then swarm a lady who's by herself… they ran away from her. They walk back towards me with faces of defeat.

 **Junpei:** This sucks… We're 0 for 4…

Akihiko lets out a loud sigh

 **Junpei:** What's wrong? I thought you weren't interested in picking up chicks.

 **Akihiko:** If I'm in a match, I want to win.

Akihiko glares at Junpei.

 **Akihiko:** I know what our problem is… you can't control yourself.

 **Junpei:** What!? Don't blame this on me!

 **Akihiko:** I'm just stating the obvious.

 **Junpei:** B-but, you haven't scored either!

 **Akihiko:** What did you just say…?

 **Austin:** Ok guys lets just calm down, getting shut down is just a thing that happens.

 **Junpei and Akihiko:** We weren't talking to you!

 **Austin:** …

Junpei and Akihiko continue to bicker… they then stare at Arisato, he steps back looking worried.

 **Akihiko:** Enough already! Leader, whose fault do you think it is?

 **Arisato:** It's both your fault.

 **Akihiko:** I wont accept a stalemate! It's either him or me!

 **Junpei:** Yeah! This is serious… now, tell us… who's

Junpei's vision starts to wander passed Arisato.

 **Akihiko:** What's the matter?... You see something?

We all look behind Arisato to see a beautiful blond woman in a blue dress staring off into the ocean. **Aigis**. The guys proceed to hide me behind a rock with them while they give Aigis googly eyes.

 **Junpei:** Whoa… Talk about saving the best for last…! Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Man, she's cute…

 **Akihiko:** I agree…

All the boys seem to have hearts fluttering over their heads.

 **Austin:** So, who's going to talk to her first?

 **Junpei:** Obviously not you! You have a black eye.

 **Austin:** This? Oh that's an easy fix.

I glow a card on my hand.

 **Austin:** Kaneki Ken

I crush the card and my hair turns white while the bruise on my eye disappears. I deactivate it soon after.

 **Junpei:** … lucky bastard. Well whatever this is our last chance to make up for our failures… let's do it one-on-one this time to lessen the chance for failure.

 **Akihiko:** Sounds like a good plan.

 **Junpei:** Alright, then let's decide the order! We'll go clockwise, starting with the winner. Ready…? Rock, paper, scissors!

Junpei wins first. The others looks down in defeat.

 **Junpei:** Yeah, I win! Okay, I'll go first, Akihiko-san will go second, Austin third, and you'll go last. I'm up! Wish me luck!

Junpei walks up to Aigis, we can't hear what he's saying from where we're at, he turns around rather quickly with a face of defeat.

 **Akihiko:** Wow, he got shot down faster than I expected…

Junpei walks back to us with a face of defeat.

 **Junpei:** Sh-She's a tough one, Senpai…

 **Akihiko:** Heh… Don't worry about me.

Akihiko goes next, he's talking for longer than Junpei

 **Junpei:** Wow, he's actually having a conversation with her! Although, something's not right…

Aigis shuts him down not long after Junpei says that. Akihiko walks back to us while giving Junpei a smug smile.

 **Akihiko:** Heh, I won… I talked to her longer than you did.

 **Junpei:** It doesn't matter how long you talked to her!

Junpei looks down in defeat.

 **Junpei:** This sucks

 **Akihiko:** Hey, stop crying! You're making me feel bad…

I stand up.

 **Austin:** Alrighty, my turn.

 **Akihiko:** Try not to get punched again.

 **Austin:** Hey, it was going well before that happened.

I start to walk towards Aigis. To be honest I don't really care for this situation, especially since I know that all that she cares about right now is finding Arisato. But, I could have some fun with this.

 **Austin:** Hello there!

Aigis turns around.

 **Aigis:** Hello, do I know you?

 **Austin:** Haha not at all.

 **Aigis:** I sense a power the same as the human I'm looking for, but you're not him at the same time.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah I feel like we can help each other out with that.

 **Aigis:** You can help me find the human I'm looking for?

 **Austin:** Yes I can. There's just something I'll need you to do for me.

 **Aigis:** And what is that?

I hand her a sheet of paper and a pen.

 **Austin:** Just write down a random phone number on this piece of paper, give me a hug and I'll go bring him.

 **Aigis:** … I don't see how this will help in finding the human I'm looking for.

 **Austin:** Honestly it's more just to mess with my friends, But one of those in my group is the man you're looking for.

 **Aigis:** … very well

Aigis proceeds to write a random jumble of numbers below her name and hands that over to me. She then gives me a hug.

 **Austin:** Haha alright I'll go get him for you now, Just wait right here.

 **Aigis:** Thank you.

I turn around to see all three of them with a face of complete shock and Arisato with a face of defeat. I head back to their general direction.

 **Junpei:** Dude… you are the man!

 **Akihiko:** How did you do that? So, are you going to see her later?

 **Austin:** Haha nah I totally struck out.

 **Junpei and Akihiko:** What!?

 **Junpei:** But, we saw her give you her phone number.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah that was to mess with you guys, but in her words I wasn't the human she was looking for.

 **Junpei:** yeah she said that to me too.

 **Austin:** Well either way I seem to be in the lead having been given a hug and phone number.

 **Junpei:** Sh-Shut up! That doesn't count if it was just for joke purposes.

Junpei and Akihiko then look at Arisato.

 **Junpei:** Ok it's your turn now, you're our last hope.

 **Akihiko:** We're down to our last man… good luck.

Arisato then walks towards Aigis. She turns round and give's Arisato a face of complete shock.

 **Junpei:** I couldn't hear what he said… But she looks surprised… We should go over there.

Junpei and Akihiko then run towards Arisato's direction… I walk behind them. Aigis Runs away after spotting them.

 **Junpei:** Hey, what did you say to make her run away like that? Well, what're you waiting for? Go after her!

 **Arisato:** Yeah, good idea.

 **Junpei:** Go tell her you're sorry! If you don't, we'll all be in trouble! Go on, man. You can catch her if you hurry!

Arisato runs off after her. I catch up to smack both Junpei and Akihiko in the back of the head.

 **Junpei:** The hell was that for?!

 **Austin:** You dumbasses, she ran off because she saw you two running towards her not because of whatever Arisato said.

 **Junpei:** That's bullshit and you know it!

 **Austin:** If you were to have payed attention, she didn't start running until she looked at your general direction. Who wouldn't run if they noticed two of the guys she shut down running towards her.

Both Junpei and Akihiko look down in defeat.

 **Austin:** Yeah now we're going to follow Arisato and you're both going to apologize to them!

 **Akihiko:** But…

I give them a serious look.

 **Austin:** You're both going to apologize. Right?

Junpei and Akihiko get a nervous look on their face and run off after Arisato. I follow behind while holding back my laughter. On the way down we see Aigis leaning her head on Arisato's chest.

 **Aigis:** I have been searching for you. My highest priority is to be with you!

At that point we catch up to Arisato. Junpei and Akihiko seem to show a face of shock, I begin to laugh uncontrollably.

 **Austin:** HAHA you got quite the silver tongue there Arisato.

 **Junpei:** WHAT!? I can't believe this!

 **Akihiko:** What's going on…!? He didn't even say anything to her!

My sides hurt I can't stop laughing.

 **Austin:** Sorry guys but it seems Arisato is the superior flirt out of all of us.

 **Yukari:** There you guys are!

We turn around to see Yukari, Mitsuru, and Fuuka walking towards us.

 **Yukari:** What are you doing here!? We've been looking all over for you!

 **Fuuka:** Um… What're you doing in the middle of the woods, in your swimsuits…?

 **Yukari:** You have no idea what we've… huh?

Yukari notices Aigis still laying her head on Arisato's chest. She runs up to break it up.

 **Yukari:** Who's this?

 **Mitsuru:** Listen, we've encountered a problem. I'm sorry to interrupt your vacation, but I need you all to go back to the house and prepare for battle.

Arisato, Junpei, Akihiko, And I look at Mitsuru in confusion.

 **Ikutsuki:** That won't be necessary we've found what we were looking for.

Ikutsuki walks towards us while we look at him with a confused look on our faces.

 **Yukari:** What do you mean?

Ikutsuki then walks towards Aigis.

 **Ikutsuki:** You had me worried. You don't have permission to leave the lab on your own, Aigis.

Aigis looks trouble and we all head back to the estate lounge. We all get dressed before meeting up with Ikutsuki.

 **Ikutsuki:** I apologize for all the trouble. Everything is under control now.

 **Fuuka:** So, what happened to capturing the tank?

 **Ikutsuki:** Oh, that's been taken care of. Come here Aigis.

Ikutsuki turns around and Aigis walks towards us without her dress on. Without the dress we see that her body is completely robotic.

 **Ikutsuki:** This is Aigis. As you can see, she's a "mechanical maiden."

 **Aigis:** I am Aigis. My mission is to destroy shadows. I have been assigned to SEES, effective immediately.

 **Yukari:** No way… It's like she's… alive.

 **Akihiko:** This is unbelievable…

 **Junpei:** She's so cute, but… she's a robot…

Both Junpei and Akihiko look at each other and then down in disappointment.

 **Ikutsuki:** Anti-Shadow weapons were created ten years ago to combat uncontrollable shadows. Aigis was the last to be made… and she's the only one that still remains today.

 **Mitsuru:** An anti-shadow weapon… Does that mean she…?

 **Aigis:** Yes, I am capable of operating the Persona "Palladion."

Everyone seems shocked with the fact that a robot can summon a persona. They'll be even more shocked later when they find out how this is possible.

 **Ikutsuki:** She suffered major damage in combat and has remained in the lab ever since. It's still unclear as to why she suddenly reactivated herself this morning…

I tap Arisato's shoulder. And whisper to him.

 **Austin:** It wasn't this morning, every time you felt like you were being watched yesterday was because she was stalking you.

Arisato shudders, and I let out a small chuckle.

 **Ikutsuki:** Well, I hope you will all get along.

I whisper to Arisato again.

 **Austin:** Expect many more inconveniences.

Fuuka then walks up to Aigis.

 **Fuuka:** An anti-shadow weapon with a will of her own… This is amazing!

 **Yukari:** Um… By the way… When I saw you earlier, It seemed like you knew Arisato…

Aigis nods to Yukari.

 **Aigis:** Yes, it is very important for me to be by his side.

Yukari groans to herself while everyone else just looks at Aigis confused.

 **Ikutsuki:** Hmm… Perhaps her Identification system is malfunctioning… Or maybe she's still half asleep… This is quite interesting… Hmm…

We all give a worried look, Ikutsuki can fall into tangents really easily, especially when it's about something that's interesting to him…

 **Ikutsuki:** Well, I can ponder this later. Oh, I forgot to tell you all… You can participate in a wide range of recreational activities here. There's a tennis court, a pool table.. even a karaoke machine. Would you care to hear me sing?

We all decide to disagree by walking away from Ikutsuki.

 **Austin:** Hey Aigis want to play some tennis with me?

 **Aigis:** Will Arisato-kun be joining us? I wish to go where he goes.

Arisato gives me a worried look.

 **Austin:** Well he is now.

I put my arm around Arisato.

 **Austin:** Alright let's go!

 **Akihiko:** I'll be in Austin's team, we wont lose.

When we make it to the tennis court Aigis just completely destroys us. Every time Akihiko and I think we'll have gotten a point Aigis just counters it back towards us no matter where she is in the court. The first game goes to Arisato and Aigis. Akihiko and I are already gasping for breath trying to counter Aigis's brutally fast shots.

 **Akihiko:** Man, this is just way too one-sided.

 **Austin:** I dunno, I think we may still have a fighting chance.

I then summon a burning tarot card.

 **Austin:** Barbatos.

I then crush the card and on my hand is Barbatos's sword. Akihiko has a worried look on his face.

 **Akihiko:** … Do I even have to ask?

 **Austin:** Just trust me on this.

It's Aigis's serve and I counter the shot while holding the sword on my other hand. I've been wanting to test this ability out since that large shadow. Seems that when I arm myself with my personas weapons I gain some of their strength and abilities as well. This evens the game against Aigis… for a short while. We're on our last serve.

 **Austin:** Game Point!

I raise the ball to take a shot. Arisato and Aigis are ready to counter. I take the shot, Aigis launches it back, Akihiko manages to launch the ball up allowing me a perfect shot to score, I jump and prepare the shot, but before I hit the ball my sword disappears making me miss. The ball falls into the court and I barely land on my feet. I'm gasping for breath and my body aches everywhere.

 **Akihiko:** Hey, are you ok?

 **Austin:** Haha I think I may have overdone it. I can barely move a muscle.

I fall over and Akihiko helps me back up.

 **Akihiko:** I think we'll have to call it for tonight. I'll help Austin back to his room.

Arisato and Aigis agree. Akihiko helps me to the door for my room.

 **Austin:** Thanks Akihiko.

 **Akihiko:** What even was that? It's as if you partially fused with your persona.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah I learned it when fighting that large shadow the other day.

 **Akihiko:** … I recommend you don't use that ability during battle, the strength you gain from it seems to be outweighed by the short time and heavy strain it gives to your body.

I look at the floor disappointed.

 **Austin:** …Yeah I understand.

 **Akihiko:** At least don't use it until you've trained your body to better utilize it.

 **Austin:** Aye sir!

After that I enter my room and get to bed.

 **-Wednesday, July 22nd**

I woke up a bit later in the day than usual, it seems the strain from using that form really takes a lot out of me. I'll have to find a way to properly control that form. It seems like a very useful ability if used right. Today's the third and last full day of our stay here in Yakushima, I better take full advantage of this. I head down to the beach to see everyone already playing in the beach. I run down to meet with everyone.

 **Austin:** Hey! Sorry I'm late, I literally just woke up.

 **Yukari:** You were the first one in bed how were you the last one up?

 **Austin:** Sleep beckoned me and I answered it's call

Yukari face-palms.

 **Yukari:** … oh brother

 **Akihiko:** Austin tried to show off his new power and it took the best of him. He over powered Aigis for a short while though.

 **Aigis:** Although he gained the ability to overpower me it seems as if it only lasts for a short while so I recommend you don't utilize it in battle.

 **Austin:** Don't worry Aigis I understand, I'll make sure to have better control of it before I actually use it in combat.

 **Mitsuru:** Well at least you know not to do anything risky.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah you have nothing to worry about, but dang does it feel awesome when I have it activated. I feel almost like a real life super hero!

 **Junpei:** …

Junpei seems a little bothered about this conversation.

 **Austin:** Haha well it's not like it'll be useful in battle though since it only really lasts for a few minutes and then my body just shuts down after that.

 **Aigis:** … It reminds me almost like my orgia mode.

 **Junpei:** Hey are we going to waste our vacation just chatting or are we actually going to have fun!? We'll worry about all the random tidbits when we're back at the dorm!

Junpei's right, we should enjoy ourselves while we're here. We cant let a second of this go to waste. I then pick up the inflatable donut and fling it towards Junpei.

 **Austin:** Well when you're right, you're right.

I then splash the girls and start swimming further off. Today was a lot of fun all in all. We played in the beach until it got dark and then we sang karaoke. After that we all went to our respective rooms and went to bed. At night when the dark hour appears I went out for a walk. I decided to train this new ability, I feel like the more I use it the longer I'll be able to handle it. After some training I go straight to bed.

 **-Thursday, July 23rd**

We start heading back to the dorm… to be honest I feel more exhausted than I am rested, this new power takes a heavy toll to the body. Junpei seems rather bummed out about us leaving as well. Hmm we haven't gotten anything for Ken and Shinjiro yet. I go to a nearby shop and get some Yakushima region chips for Ken and a spatula for Shinjiro.

 **Junpei:** …Um what's with the spatula?

 **Austin:** Haha it's a gift for Shinjiro since he couldn't join us I thought I could get him a souvenir, and the chips are for Ken don't touch them.

I smack Junpei's hand away from the chips.

 **Austin:** If you want some you can ask Ken when we get back to the dorm.

 **Junpei:** Aw man but I already ate all of mine!

 **Austin:** Not my problem!

The rest of the ride back goes along smoothly, we make it back to the dorm in the middle of the evening. We are welcomed by Ken who's just in the living room watching TV. I give him the bag of chips and he seems rather happy about being given the gift. Junpei instantly asks if he could have some and they go to his room to play video games. Shinjiro doesn't seem to be inside right now… I guess I could go stretch my legs and walk around. When walking around I make it to the alleyway where I first met Shinjiro. I walk in on him talking to Strega. **Takaya** the leader has long white hair, tattoos on both shoulders and a gun holstered on the front of his jeans. **Jin** has short blue hair, a green jacked, and a large metal briefcase in hand that tends to hold an assortment of grenades and medicine that they use. **Chidori** has long red hair, a white Gothic Lolita style dress, and an ax with a long chain around her wrist this was supposed to be the time where he tells them our plan to destroy the dark hour by defeating all the large shadows but something seems off. I get closer to listen a little better.

 **Shinjiro:** I told you I will no longer need the medication, I've decided to move back into the dorms with SEES.

 **Takaya:** Ah so I see you've decided to join those fools. Well I still wont allow it, we need your information to forward our cause.

Takaya point his gun at Shinjiro. Shinjiro doesn't even flinch… This is bad, I got to do something! I rush out throwing the spatula hitting Takaya on the wrist making him drop his gun. I then get between them and Shinjiro.

 **Austin:** Hey are you ok?

 **Shinjiro:** Huh, what are you doing here? Get away, this is my battle.

 **Takaya:** How… How dare you!

Takaya rushes to grab his gun but I summon my persona Kaneki Ken and use one of its tendrils to push the gun away. Shinjiro, Takaya and his group look at me in shock.

 **Takaya:** How… How is this possible!? It isn't even the dark hour, how can you summon your persona!?

 **Shinjiro:** Unbelievable, so this kind of power exists too.

 **Austin:** Whether it's possible or not is not up to you now back off and walk away before I beat the living daylight out of you!

I get into a defensive stance with Kaneki Ken prepared behind me. Jin grabs Takaya's shoulder.

 **Jin:** Takaya we need to go, we're heavily disadvantaged here.

 **Takaya:** … Very well. Let's go.

 **Jin:** Rest assured, we will meet again.

Jin drops a flash grenade blinding us as they escape. I deactivate my persona and look back towards Shinjiro.

 **Austin:** Hey, are you ok?

 **Shinjiro:** What was that just now… You can summon your persona in the real world?

 **Austin:** Oh, yeah it seems I can.

 **Shinjiro:** How is that even possible?

 **Austin:** To be honest I'm not entirely certain.

 **Shinjiro:** Well I'm glad you're in Aki's side, he can use the extra help.

 **Austin:** Yeah I get that.

I then head to where the spatula fell on and pick it up to hand it to Shinjiro.

 **Austin:** Here, a souvenir from Yakushima. I had gotten chips for Ken but I'm fairly certain he's already eaten his.

Shinjiro looks at it in confusion.

 **Shinjiro:** How did you know that I knew how to cook? I don't recall ever telling you about it.

 **Austin:** Um…

 **Shinjiro:** Actually thinking about it now, how did you know that those people were persona users?

 **Austin:** Um… well…

 **Shinjiro:** Something's not right here, spit it out.

Shinjiro reaches into his pocket. I sit on the floor and let out a loud sigh.

 **Austin:** Well... shit, there goes the amnesia plan.

 **Shinjiro:** Amnesia plan? Spit it. What's going on here?

 **Austin:** I've been lying about having amnesia because it's easier to explain than my actual situation.

 **Shinjiro:** And what is this actual situation?

I rummage through my pockets to pull out 2 pens I put them directly next to each other on the ground.

 **Austin:** Now Imagine this as your world and the dark hour.

 **Shinjiro:** Ok…

I then proceed to throw a rock far away.

 **Austin:** Now my world was that rock.

 **Shinjiro:** … I don't understand.

 **Austin:** … Simply put I'm from an alternative world completely disconnected from this one and I have no Idea how I got here. To make it more confusing this very world is based off of as a video game I played a lot of in my world.

 **Shinjiro:** …what?

 **Austin:** Yeah none of it makes any sense, I don't really know how or why I'm here. I'm thinking my being from another world may also be why I can summon my persona in the real world too.

 **Shinjiro:** So you are pretty much not from around here and you're just getting by with what you got?

 **Austin:** Yup, pretty much.

Shinjiro starts to break out laughing.

 **Shinjiro:** And here I thought the dark hour was confusing enough as it is, now we also got dimensional jumping people who don't even know how they did it.

 **Austin:** Yeah, but I am trying to change some things from the original story. I want a complete happy ending for everyone.

 **Shinjiro:** What do you mean?

 **Austin:** well there are three people who have a death flag over them and I want to change it.

 **Shinjiro:** Death flag?

 **Austin:** yeah… and you're one of those people

Shinjiro's face starts to go pale.

 **Austin:** In a few months you will be killed by Takaya in Strega after Ken takes you away from one of our missions... to kill you himself for killing his mom.

Shinjiro regains his composer and sits down by me

 **Shinjiro:** Well, I guess that would be fine. Actually a rather fitting end for me.

 **Austin:** No not fine! That would put your blood on Kens hands!

 **Shinjiro:** … so then what do you have in mind?

 **Austin:** Well for one thing it would be good if you wear some protection under your coat at least something to lessen the damage from a gun like Takaya's. Also it would be good if you just joined us for the fight.

 **Shinjiro:** I've told you about this I'm not fighting!

 **Austin:** Dude you're going to get guilt tripped into it when Ken joins us anyways.

 **Shinjiro:** …

 **Austin:** Exactly! So you may as well do it now so you get a better chance of surviving. Also I'd recommend if Ken does still takes you aside to get you killed to take your gear with you! It'll give us time to go save you. You wouldn't like it if Akihiko or Ken were to die so don't think they'll be happy about you passing!

Shinjiro then lets out a sigh of defeat.

 **Shinjiro:** … Fine. I'll join you all.

 **Austin:** Ok well for now lets go home and call it a night, I'm rather exhausted. I did just come here from a trip.

Shinjiro agrees and we start to head back to the dorm.

 **Shinjiro:** So none of the others really know about your situation then?

 **Austin:** Not right now and I highly recommend you don't tell them either. It's too much of a headache to explain and it wont really help much with our situation anyways.

 **Shinjiro:** …Ok I'll respect your decision.

After making it back to the dorm we run into Arisato. I tell him how Shinjiro also knows about my situation and will be joining us. Arisato is glad to have a new member in the team. I head to my room and get ready to call it a night… I'm a bit worried! I've been placing too many changes too soon, I really hope I haven't caused any bad changes for this world. For now I close my eyes and fall asleep.

 **-Friday, July 24th**

I woke up to the image of that black mask today, I don't really get what's going on with it. I feel like it's trying to tell me something but the sound is so muffled that I can't understand what it's saying. I get ready for the day and I hear arguing just out of my door. I look out to see Yukari and Aigis Arguing by Arisato's open door, Aigis must have started breaking in to his room… I'll just leave them alone. On the way down I run into the others having some coffee down stairs. I tell them about Shinjiro deciding to join us again. Akihiko seems the happiest about this news. I request to see if we can go to the dark hour today so we can figure out a new formation for everyone now that we have a new member and everyone agrees.

Later during the dark hour we head into Tartarus. Shinjiro's fighting style is rather intense. He swings around a large ax bashing at enemies and then his persona **Castor,** Like my personas, specializes more in close range combat and physical attacks. Castor also comes with a minor healing factor allowing him to fight while self-healing over time. I feel that if he keeps this up and learns to control his persona he'll be able to recover his body from the damage he got from the medicine. Aigis fights in a much more mobile style. She runs around the enemy keeping a certain distance while shooting at the shadows with the guns on the end of her fingertips. She then uses her persona Palladion to charge at the enemy and land close range attacks as well as giving buffs to the others.

On the 85th floor we run into the mini boss called Fanatic Tower, this shadow is capable of repelling most attacks aside from wind and slash. A perfect time to test it out. I deactivate my persona and reach out my hand holding a tarot card.

 **Akihiko:** Hey what are you doing!?

 **Austin:** Sorry but do you mind if I test this out?

 **Shinjiro:** what's he doing?

 **Akihiko:** He's been working on a new ability. What do you say leader?

 **Arisato:** That's fine, we'll give him support.

 **Akihiko:** Now you heard the guy just don't overdo it now!

 **Austin:** Got it!

I then crush the card summoning Barbatos's sword and I charge towards the Fanatic Tower. I can only hold it for 5 minutes so I better make it count! Fanatic Tower then tries to bombard me with Mazionga. I just manage to dodge its attacks and land minor slashes to the opponent. It seems this thing has an ability to dodge most slash attacks but not all of them! I continue moving around the opponents Mazionga and damaging it little by little I should be almost there. I rush straight towards the Fanatic Tower and slice it in two. I deactivate my sword soon after as the others rush towards me.

 **Arisato:** How do you feel?

 **Austin:** Better than how I felt when I first used it, that must mean I'm getting better at controlling the power.

We continue moving forward up Tartarus. It didn't take long for us to push our way up to the 89th floor where we get blocked off by another impenetrable wall. It seems all we need to do now is wait for the next full moon event. This will be easy! After everything was done we make it back to the dorm.

 **-Wednesday, July 29th**

Today wasn't too crazy, I just hung out at the dorm with Shinjiro and then had a coffee at my usual café. On the way back I run into Fuuka holding some groceries.

 **Austin:** Hey! Planning to work on your cooking today?

 **Fuuka:** Oh, hey Austin-kun. Yes I was hoping to work on a new dish I read.

 **Austin:** Alright, mind if I join you?

 **Fuuka:** Sure!

Fuuka and I head back into the dorm and head towards the kitchen. Inside we see Shinjiro rather quickly hiding an apron behind him.

 **Austin:** Hey Shinjiro, what are you up to?

 **Shinjiro:** N-Nothing, I was just looking around!

 **Austin:** Well perfect timing, Fuuka was just about to cook something maybe you can help us out.

Shinjiro reluctantly agree and we start prepping the ingredients, Fuuka has already started cooking some of the food.

 **Shinjiro:** Hey what are you doing!?

 **Fuuka:** Um I was starting to cook the ingredients…

 **Shinjiro:** Idiot, you're supposed to prep all of the ingredients first!

Shinjiro then proceeds to show Fuuka how to prep all the food and give her some cooking pointers.

 **Fuuka:** You really like cooking don't you?

 **Shinjiro:**...It's a slight hobby of mine.

 **Fuuka:** That's amazing! We should all cook for everyone sometime!

Shinjiro blushes and agrees to the idea, we continue cooking… The food was really good thanks to Shinjiro doing most of the actual cooking. Fuuka looks a little disappointed.

 **Austin:** What's wrong?

 **Fuuka:** Well I was planning to cook myself but it seems that I'm just no good at it. Shinjiro kept needing to help me.

Shinjiro tries to hide a smile while eating his food.

 **Shinjiro:** This isn't something you'll learn overnight. It takes lots of practice.

 **Austin:** Why don't you help her Shinji?

 **Shinjiro:** Shinji?

 **Austin:** Haha well we're all friends now so there's no need to be overly polite.

 **Fuuka:** I promise to do the best I can Shinji!

Shinji continues eating his food. He's blushing.

 **Shinji:** I will be rough with you about it, is that ok.

Fuuka has a big smile on her face.

 **Fuuka:** I'll do my best!

We finish our food and go our separate ways. I feel good about this. The day passed and I went to bed. During the dark hour we get woken up by Fuuka.

 **Fuuka:** Sorry to wake you! I detect a shadow! Please hurry to the 4th floor!

I quickly get up and rush to the meeting room with everyone else.

 **Junpei:** What's going on!?

 **Mitsuru:** There's a shadow in the city. Yamagishi found it by chance.

 **Yukari:** But… the moon isn't full yet…

 **Fuuka:** Actually, it seems to be just a normal shadow. However, it is outside of Tartarus…

 **Mitsuru:** It's near Naganaki Shrine. Akihiko and Shinjiro went ahead since they were in the vicinity. I'm sure they can handle it, but let's get ready just in case.

 **Junpei:** Gotcha!

Fuuka focuses on the coms.

 **Fuuka:** Yes this is Fuuka.

 **Akihiko:** We're here. Sorry, but I think you guys better come, right away.

 **Mitsuru:** What's wrong? Is it a powerful one!?

 **Akihiko:** No, the shadow's been defeated. In fact, it was already defeated when we got here.

Mitsuru and Fuuka have a confused look on their faces.

 **Mitsuru:** What happened?

 **Akihiko:** The little fella's been injured… I wanna save him if we can.

 **Yukari:** "little fella"? who's he talking about?

 **Austin:** I dunno but I'm sure we're going to find out.

 **Mitsuru:** Alright everyone, let's go.

We all head down to the steps by the Naganaki Shrine to see a white Shiba-inu bloodied on the floor next to Akihiko and Shinji. **Koromaru.** Fuuka shows a face of shock.

 **Fuuka:** Koro-chan!

Fuuka and Yukari lean near Koromaru.

 **Fuuka:** Are you ok Koro-chan!?

 **Mitsuru:** You know this dog?

 **Yukari:** Yeah, everyone around here does… We have to help him!

 **Mitsuru:** First we must stop the Bleeding.

 **Austin:** Hey Yukari, do you think Dia would be able to help close the wound?

 **Yukari:** I'll try. Io!

Yukari summons her persona and uses Diarama to stop the bleeding.

 **Akihiko:** Man… He's one tough fighter. He defeated the shadow all by himself.

Junpei then looks at us with surprise.

 **Junpei:** Wait, does that mean… this dog's a persona user!?

 **Aigis:** He says, "This is a place of peace, so I protected it."

We look by the steps to see a bouquet of flowers.

 **Fuuka:** Those flowers… they must be for the priest who died in the accident.

 **Yukari:** So, he really was guarding the place…

Fuuka and Yukari proceed to pet Koromaru.

 **Junpei:** Uh, Aigis? Don't tell me you can translate dog language too…

 **Aigis:** Canines do not have their own language. However. Speech is not the only means of communication.

 **Akihiko:** This fella really is a rare breed.

 **Aigis:** Confirmed.

 **Junpei:** …He's not the only one.

 **Mitsuru:** Alright, let's report to the Chairman, so we can conclude this mission. I believe I'll be able to arrange a vet at this time to make sure he doesn't have any permanent damages.

 **Yukari:** Good job, boy. You're one amazing dog…

Koromaru starts wagging his tail, he seems to be feeling a little better now. I carry him to the dorm where Shinji makes him something to eat. After eating his food we waited for the dark hour to pass and Mitsuru calls for a vet to check on him. According to him he's going to be ok and that there weren't any visible damages, the Diarama worked! After hearing the good news we all go to bed.

 **-Thursday, August 6th**

I had the same dream this morning, that black mask appearing and mumbling towards me. I did manage to understand a small portion this time. "I will return and presume to what I failed to do in the past." I'm not entirely certain as to what that means just yet but I'm certain as long as we stick to my basic understanding of the story, we should be fine. We even got Shinji helping us this time so we'll have one more person than what we should have originally. I've spent these last couple weeks training and improving on how long I can use my new power. I can hold it for a solid 10 minutes before my body shuts down, this should prove useful when fighting the large shadow tonight! After school I run into Arisato towards the exit.

 **Austin:** Hey, Arisato! You heading back to the dorm?

 **Arisato:** Hello, yeah I'll be heading there now.

 **Austin:** Alright, I'll go with you.

Arisato and I begin to head towards the dorm.

 **Austin:** I heard you ran the track meet a while back, how did that go?

 **Arisato:** I got second place, beat by this really fast runner. The guy completely flew by me.

 **Austin:** Huh, interesting… Didn't think there would be people that could keep up with us, especially with all the training we do.

 **Arisato:** Haha yeah I thought so too. I guess without our powers we really are just human.

 **Austin:** Haha or more alien in my case.

We joke around a bit till he make it back to the dorm, we get ourselves ready to gear up for tonight. When the dark hour appeared we all joined up in the meeting room. Fuuka starts to use her persona to look for the Shadow.

 **Ikutsuki:** Well, it's a full moon once again.

 **Mitsuru:** Any luck, Yamagishi?

 **Fuuka:** Yes, I've located it… and this time, it's not just an ordinary one.

 **Akihiko:** Now, that's more like it.

Akihiko shows a face of excitement, and Shinji smacks him in the back of the head.

 **Shinji:** That's a bad thing Aki, lets be prepared for the worst.

 **Fuuka:** It's by the deserted houses in the northern part of Iwatodai. But, there is one thing that's strange… it seems like it's underground… almost 10 meters.

 **Yukari:** It must be in some kind of basement…

 **Aigis:** According to my records, there is no structure in the area that matches those criteria. However, in the past there was an underground facility that was used by the military.

 **Yukari:** The military? …is that true?

 **Ikutsuki:** Well, the architectural and geographic data for the area were uploaded into her memory bank. Then again, the information hasn't been updated in a decade.

 **Aigis:** That is correct.

 **Junpei:** Uh, wouldn't that be a good idea?

 **Akihiko:** So how should we interpret this?

 **Fuuka:** There's no way of knowing without actually going there…

 **Mitsuru:** It seems war's scars may be deeper than we think… The situation is still unclear at this time. We'll prepare a strategy once at the location.

 **Akihiko:** Agreed.

 **Aigis:** Understood.

 **Mitsuru:** Then, let's go

We head out to the Iwatodai northern harbor, once we're there we make it into an abandoned underground military facility. We walk deeper and deeper down the facility, when we look around us we see lots of old abandoned military equipment as well as the skeletons of abandoned soldiers… I don't know if this is an effect of the dark hour of if they were truly abandoned. I don't see why the bodies would be abandoned though. I feel like this equipment would have been important back then too… I may just be overthinking it, we continue walking until we find ourselves in a large room.

 **Fuuka:** The target should be around here…

We look around us but don't see anything.

 **Takaya:** Well done…

We look behind us to see Takaya and Jin.

 **Takaya:** Well, it's nice to see you again.

The others look at me in confusion.

 **Yukari:** Do you know this person.

 **Austin:** We met the other day, they seem to know quite a bit about us.

 **Fuuka:** Who are these guys? Lucia didn't sense a thing 'til now!

 **Austin:** Their names are Takaya and Jin, they like to call themselves Strega, and they've been spying on us for a while.

 **Yukari:** That's rather creepy.

 **Takaya:** Why thank you for remembering us. From what we hear, you've undertaken a "righteous" battle to save the world. But, we've come here tonight to put an end to that dream.

Everyone starts to get in a defensive stance.

 **Takaya:** You've gained new allies, yet this land still crawls with sin. Tartarus is towering as beautifully as always…

 **Junpei:** But, why the hell would you wanna stop us!?

 **Jin:** Simple. If the shadows and the Dark Hour disappear. Then we will lose the use of our power, and we can't let that happen now can we?

 **Mitsuru:** Power…? Don't tell me you're persona-users as well!

 **Takaya:** Why don't you use that pretty little head of yours for a change? Only a select few wield the power of a Persona and the dark hour is a frontier that is ours alone to explore… just like the tower of demise…

 **Yukari:** That's your reason!? …Are you crazy!? There's no telling what will happen if we don't do something about the Shadows!

 **Takaya:** What difference does it make…? There will always be disasters. Whether they are caused by shadows or arise from human folly. No one can predict the future, anyway. But, that is all beside the point. Surely you will acknowledge the sense of significance the dark hour has given you.

 **Yukari:** You think I like this!?

 **Takaya:** Is it not so? How about the rest of you? Do you also wish to return to your pathetic, ordinary lives?

Junpei starts to look at Takaya with rage.

 **Junpei:** …Huh?

 **Fuuka:** I don't enjoy this one single bit.

 **Jin:** You've each got your own reason for fighting. "Justice" is only an excuse, and that makes you all hypocrites! So I say, to hell with you!

Jin then proceeds to close the large doors behind us.

 **Jin:** Have fun in there.

Akihiko runs towards the door trying to open it but it was no use, we're stuck in here.

 **Akihiko:** Dammit

 **Aigis:** We will be alright. Rather than waste our energy, I suggest we deal with the Shadow first.

 **Yukari:** You're right. If we lose our cool, they win.

Fuuka then shows a face of shock.

 **Fuuka:** The Shadow's moving! I think it's noticed us!

 **Mitsuru:** Alright, let's concentrate on our original goal. We can look for a way out after we've won. Everyone, prepare for battle.

 **Everyone:** Alright!

We continue heading down towards the shadow, on the way down we begin to see tread marks.

 **Fuuka:** There are tread marks here… it's heading the same direction as the Shadow… Let's follow the trail, it may show us the shadows location.

We continue following the tread marks till we enter into a large room. In front of us we see a tank standing on four legs shaped like tank treads, the top of the cannon has a large mask with angel wings, **Chariot** and **Justice.**

 **Arisato:** Everyone, prepare for combat!

 **Fuuka:** The enemy is using the tank as armor!

Everyone begins to surround it but the shadow manages to dodge us… the thing is quicker than it looks.

 **Fuuka:** Its arcana is Justice… Wait, it's Chariot? What the-

 **Austin:** It's two enemies working together, stay on guard!

 **Fuuka:** Give me a sec; I'll scan the target.

Aigis, Shinjiro, And Akihiko rush towards the enemy to deal damage. Junpei, Mitsuru, and Yukari start using magic to hit it from a distance. The others keep it occupied while Arisato and I try to get behind it.

 **Akihiko:** Tch. We're not even denting it!

 **Fuuka:** I can't get a good reading of the shadow. What is going on here!?

 **Aigis:** All attacks are causing no damage, the shell is too tough for us!

 **Yukari:** None of our magic seems to be doing anything either! What's going on!?

 **Mitsuru:** Just keep at it! We'll figure something out!

Everyone continues attacking but it doesn't seem to be taking any damage, what's going on here? I remember this boss being rather easy in game. Arisato and I begin attacking the shadow from behind but with no luck. Upon close inspection I see a dark aura seeping out or the parts between the tank and cannon. Just what is that? After noticing it I cant help but to remember my dreams from the last couple night. That mask keeps popping in my head, why am I thinking of that now? The shadow begins to attack, it swings its front arms knocking Akihiko back.

 **Akihiko:** ugh, what power!

 **Mitsuru:** Akihiko! Are you ok?

 **Akihiko:** Yeah I'm fine…

Akihiko is holding on to his shoulder, it must be hurting pretty bad. The shadow then takes a shot towards Mitsuru launching her back towards Akihiko. They get up quickly but the Shadow rushes towards them launching them at the wall knocking them out.

 **Yukari:** Mitsuru, Akihiko!

 **Junpei:** You bastard!

Junpei then rushes towards the Shadows.

 **Arisato:** Junpei no!

Ah hell well this is the best time as any! I arm myself with Allen Walkers claw to guard the Shadows attack before it hits Junpei, the force knocks me towards Junpei knocking us down.

 **Junpei:** Ok that hurt.

 **Austin:** Dumbass, keep your cool before you get yourself killed!

 **Junpei:** S-Sorry.

 **Arisato:** Junpei, Yukari you two help me cover for Shinjiro, Austin and Aigis! Aigis use Orgia mode!

 **Aigis:** Okay! Initiating orgia mode!

Blue energy starts to expel from Aigis as she starts to rush towards the shadow. The others magic keeps the enemy occupied while Aigis and I start to put some damage on the enemy.

 **Fuuka:** The enemy is starting to take damage, keep it up everyone!

Alright! If this keeps up we should be able to win this! I switch to Barbatos's spear tip mace and charge towards the enemy but before I land a hit the shadow splits in two, the dark aura that was hiding between them releases a force launching me back. When I look up I start to break in a cold sweat, how is this real? In front of me is a humanoid body of dark aura wearing the same black mask I saw in my dreams. Before I could say anything the body splits in two and fuses with the two shadows their masks then morph into the same shape as the black mask.

 **Fuuka:** Everyone get back! The shadow seems to be getting stronger!

 **Junpei:** What the hell!? We were having a hard time as it is.

Before Shinji could do anything the tank body launches him towards the wall, he uses his persona to soften the blow but the force was too much for him and he falls unconscious.

 **Austin:** Shinji!

 **Junpei:** Damn it! This cant be happening! AHHHHHH!

Junpei then begins to swarm the cannon shadow with a flurry of Agi attacks.

 **Yukari:** Junpei no! you don't have enough magic to keep this up!

Soon after Junpei starts to go down on a knee gasping for breath.

 **Junpei:** *Gasp* damn it *Gasp*

The cannon shadow lands a shot on Junpei, He uses his persona to guard him but the force of the blast knocks him out.

 **Austin:** Damn it! We're dropping like flies.

I rush towards the cannon knocking it back towards the tank. Aigis then smashes the tank with the cannon Shadow.

 **Aigis:** I have reached my limit.

Aigis's body starts to spark and she falls on her knees, her orgia mode has reached its limit. The tank tries to land a swing towards Aigis.

 **Yukari:** No! Aigis!

Yukari uses her persona to carry Aigis out of the way. But the cannon shots at Yukari, I jump in to guard her and then the tanks rams in and hits me on the side launching me towards the wall.

 **Arisato:** Austin!

Arisato uses his persona to hold back the shadows while Yukari heals my injuries.

 **Austin:** Thanks Yukari.

I get up and charge towards the Shadow but, before I land a hit my weapon reverts back into my bo staff and the tank body launches me back, I manage to regain my footing but the cannon gets ready to take a shot on me.

 **Austin:** Shit, I cant dodge this.

I brace for impact from the attack but Arisato runs in front of me taking the hit.

 **Yukari:** Arisato!

With Yukari's attention on Arisato the tank lands a solid hit on her, knocking her out… shit, what are we going to do? Most of us are incapacitated and I'm barely even able to stand. The two shadows are rushing towards me… is this really it? Is this really all I can do? Just what the hell is that thing that fused into them? What even is that mask? Damn so many things I want answered but I guess they just never will… I'm tired. Is it ok if I just sleep now? My eyes are getting heavy and begin to close. I cant help but think about the two masks that have been haunting me, a black and a white mask. The white mask of Philemon and the black mask… the mask of… Nyar… Nyarlathotep… no.

I open my eyes and release a force that pushes the two shadows back. I once again get surrounded by a blue flame.

 **Austin:** I won't die like this. WE won't die like this!

The others start to regain cautiousness barely able to look up they see me with shock and worry on their faces.

 **Austin:** I am thou…

I burning blue tarot card appears in front of me.

 **Austin:** Thou art I

My persona Barbatos appears behind me engulfed in the same blue flames.

 **Austin:** Thou will bring an end to this chapter!

A large magic circle appears behind Barbatos… the fusion magic circle.

 **Austin:** Give me your power as I call thy name!

A spear tipped chain comes out of the magic circle impaling both me and Barbatos in the chest. Barbatos's chest begins to open sideways like a large mouth.

 **Arisato:** Austin!

I begin to cough up blood, this pain is unbearable. But, I know what I must do. I reach my hand towards the card.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament.

I crush the card and after doing so I get pulled back into Barbatos and then pulled into the magic circle… everything goes dark for a second… when I open my eyes I feel a surge of power, I look down to see myself wearing a Blue and white armor with red shoulder guards. On my hand I see a spear-tipped mace. I look at the enemy full of energy and ready for battle.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament Barbatos Lupis!

I let out a blood curdling scream, **War Cry**. When doing so an aura surrounds the others recovering all of their health. Everyone begins to get up. I rush towards the cannon forcing it into the top of the tank body reverting it back into a four legged tank.

 **Austin:** Everyone! Keep it occupied with magic! Aigis can you activate Orgia mode one more time?

 **Aigis:** Affirmative. Initiating Orgia Mode!

Aigis starts expelling blue energy again and rushes towards the shadow.

 **Austin:** Alright, help me launching that thing in the air! The bottom of the tank is its weak point.

Aigis and I then flip the tank in the air. I jump back readying my spear tipped mace, and throw it at the belly of the tank leaving a large dent in the body. I then rush in punching the spear tip of the mace deeper into the body. I pull the trigger on the mace forcing out a javelin piercing through the body of the tank destroying it, **Guard Shatter**. Soon after my spear tipped mace disappears. The cannon starts flying around dodging the others attacks. I follow after it.

 **Arisato:** everyone control it's flight pattern with your magic, lead it towards Aigis!

 **Everyone:** on it!

The other use their magic leading the cannon to fly towards Aigis. She quickly jumps up and punches the cannon stopping it in its tracks.

 **Arisato:** DO IT AUSTIN!

 **Austin:** Take this!

I reach back summoning a bulky sword and I swing down cutting the cannon in half destroying it. The two destroyed shadows dissipate into nothingness soon after. Junpei leaps for joy.

 **Junpei:** Alright we did it!

 **Akihiko:** I'd say we just barely survived.

Akihiko lets out a loud sigh.

 **Mitsuru:** It seems he's gained yet another new power...

My armament then deactivates and I get down on my knees while gasping for breath and a throbbing pain on my chest. The pain of being impaled is still there. I look under my clothes to see a large scar on the same location that I got impaled but none of my clothes show any signs of damage. Arisato walks towards me.

 **Arisato:** You're not going to pass out again are you?

I look up to see Arisato giving me a hand to get up.

 **Austin:** Haha no I think I'll be fine this time.

I grab Arisato's hand and he helps me get back up.

 **Junpei:** Dude that was amazing! How did you do that!?

 **Austin:** I'm not entirely sure. It was almost as if my body was moving on its own.

 **Mitsuru:** Interesting… When you can you should get yourself checked just in case.

 **Austin:** Haha good idea. But, maybe for now we should find a way to get out of here.

 **Mitsuru:** Good Idea, I'll give Ikutsuki-san a call. Maybe he'll be able to help us.

Mitsuru begins to use her persona to try to communicate with Ikutsuki.

 **Arisato:** I'm also curious about that black masked Shadow. It looks almost as if it made the other two even stronger. Fuuka did you manage to sense it at all?

 **Fuuka:** I only sensed the two larger shadows I didn't even notice the third shadow until it was too late.

A sense of discomfort engulfs us. I don't think this will be the last time we see that thing.

 **Mitsuru:** I managed to contact Ikutsuki. He's on his way to let us out now.

 **Junpei:** Alright lets head down to the exit while we can!

 **Akihiko:** Good idea, let's go.

Everyone begins to head down towards the exit. Shinji and Arisato help me towards the exit. They both start to whisper at me.

 **Arisato:** What was that third shadow? Do you know anything about it?

 **Austin:** Sadly that thing was new to me too.

 **Shinji:**...So that thing is something different to what you remember?

 **Austin:** Exactly that... I dunno, I feel like I'm missing something... Maybe after some rest I'll remember.

We all proceed to walk towards the exit where Ikutsuki has opened the gate for us, we head down back to the dorms. I walk to bed soon after. While I lay in bed I think about what happened recently. That dark mask… I know for a fact that thing was not from this game originally, that thing was from something different… Nyarlathotep huh? From where do I remember that name?... I'm too exhausted to think about it right now. I fall asleep soon after. This is the first time in a while that I didn't have a dream about that mask.


	3. Scars

**-Friday, August 7** **th**

During the dark hour, I've decided to set up all of my armaments. It seems that I have to do the same ritual to armament all of them. I speak the words that persona appears behind of me and another portion of my body gets impaled just before I get dragged into my persona. After every Armament I gain a new scar. Although the pain does go away over time, it still hurts like hell. At first I thought that if I armament my Kaneki Ken persona I would be able to use its healing factor to remove the scars but in the end I just gained a new scar on my lower back where its tendrils come from. I know it's called Kagune in its original series but I like calling then tendrils. After everything was done I was limping down the stairs barely able to keep myself up without falling over. It seems I lose magic over time while I'm using armament, I'll have to find a way to extend my magic limit so I can use my ability for longer. On the way down I run into Mitsuru.

 **Austin:** …Um hello.

This is a little embarrassing, especially since I'm not wearing a shirt.

 **Austin:** Quite the night we're having huh?

 **Mitsuru:** Austin-san?

Mitsuru looks at me and her eyes widened.

 **Mitsuru:** Austin-san, what happened to you!?

 **Austin:** Wh-What are you talking about?

I continue walking down the stairs until I lose my balance tripping over a step. Mitsuru just barely manages to catch me.

 **Mitsuru:** What happened to you? Your body is riddled in scars!

I look down to see the scars all over my body… Yeah I guess I may have gone too far using armament on all of my persona.

 **Austin:** Huh, I didn't think using armament with all of them would make me look this beat up.

 **Mitsuru:** Does using armament do this kind of damage to your body?

 **Austin:** There's no need to worry damage is only done when you first armament, I've already tested it when reactivating Barbatos and I don't get any additional damage. The scars look more nasty than they really are, they actually close up the instance I armament with the persona… But yeah, totally was a bad idea to armament all of them at once, I may have used a bit to much magic.

My vision proceeds to blurry.

 **Mitsuru:** What is wrong with you!? I'm calling an ambulance.

I stop her from using her persona ability.

 **Austin:** Honestly there's no need. I'm just low on magic right now so once that replenishes I'll be perfectly fine. For now I just need to go to bed.

 **Mitsuru:** … Are you certain you'll be ok?

 **Austin:** I promise ok.

 **Mitsuru:** … ok then I'll at least help you out to your room.

 **Austin:** Haha now that's some help I'll gladly accept.

Mitsuru helps me make it to my room, I can't blame her on worrying. I'd freak out as well if I saw one of them badly hurt. We had just gone to the beach not long ago so she knows these scars are new… I hope this doesn't bring up any other misunderstandings. I'll have to straighten things out some other time… oh that reminds me.

 **Austin:** Hey Mitsuru, we still haven't gotten to go shopping again have we?

 **Mitsuru:** … only you would say stuff like that while being this badly injured.

 **Austin:** Haha well how about it, let's invite Yukari to go with us tomorrow.

 **Mitsuru:** … Sure.

 **Austin:** Alright! I'll invite her tomorrow.

 **Mitsuru:** Oh it's ok, I'll ask her. Tomorrow morning I need to inform everyone to go to the meeting room later that evening anyways.

 **Austin:** Alright sounds good!

After that I begin to walk into my room, Mitsuru still looks a little worried. I smile towards her.

 **Austin:** I promise you, I'm ok.

 **Mitsuru:** Ok… well then I'll see you in the morning.

… That girl really needs to stop being so overcautious all the time. Hopefully Yukari and I can bring out her girly side. Before going to bed I see my reflection in the mirror and I can't deny it my body got messed up doing all those armaments. It looks like my left arm was chopped off with my Allen Walker armament. My lower back through to my stomach for Kaneki Ken. My upper back through to my chest for Barbatos. I then got two large hooks chop down on my shoulder blades to the sides of my upper chest for Mori Jin… I look like shit. The upgrades are pretty useful though. It feels almost as if I've become the characters themselves. I lay in bed and instantly fall asleep.

 **-Saturday, August 8** **th**

I haven't slept that good in a long time, I didn't have a single nightmare or anything. I seem to have gotten more in tuned with my personas healing abilities as well so most of my aches and pains go away quickly. I soon hear a knocking in my door.

 **Mitsuru:** Sorry to bother you while you're resting, but can I come in?

 **Austin:** Just a minute!

I quickly get dressed and open the door.

 **Mitsuru:** … It seems that you have recovered well.

 **Austin:** I told you so. Haha see, nothing to worry about.

 **Mitsuru:** … that is true.

Mitsuru seems to still have a troubled face. I'm guessing she blames herself for all the damage I'm allowing onto myself to get stronger. I put my hands on her shoulder.

 **Austin:** Hey, none of this is on you so don't think too much about it ok.

 **Mitsuru:** Am I really that easy to read?

Mitsuru looks down in embarrassment.

 **Austin:** Simply put yes.

I get that most of this stuff was caused my her grandfather but that gives no reason for her to blame herself that much.

 **Austin:** On another note, did you ask Yukari about going out today?

 **Mitsuru:** I have but, it seems that she already has plans with another friend today.

Hmm, I wonder who this other friend is. I let out a slight chuckle.

 **Austin:** Ah she is quite the popular one. Well that's fine, let's just go together.

 **Mitsuru:** Hmm, ok I'll accept your invitation.

 **Austin:** Haha besides there's so much gossip I wanna share.

 **Mitsuru:** G-Gossip?

 **Austin:** It's nothing negative, come on let's go!

I grab Mitsuru's hand and we head out to the Paulownia Mall to do some shopping. I could tell Mitsuru has been reading magazines, her taste has improved. You could also obviously tell that she's just copying magazine attire… maybe after going a couple more times she'll be able to actually dress herself and not make herself look like a bond villain in the future. It would probably be even better if we had Yukari to give a second opinion. After walking around for a while we sit down in Chagall Café for a coffee. Mitsuru seems tired but looks like she had enjoyed herself more than the last time we went.

 **Mitsuru:** Phew today was a lot of fun.

 **Austin:** I can say without a doubt your sense of fashion has improved a lot. You look a lot less of a dominatrix now.

Mitsuru blushes.

 **Mitsuru:** Wa-Was that what my first choice outfits looked like? …I'm so embarrassed.

Mitsuru looks down in shame and I burst out laughing. It seems that she has become more comfortable around me… Maybe I'll ask her something interesting.

 **Austin:** Hey Mitsuru, is it just me or have Yukari and Arisato been spending a lot more time together since the trip in Yakushima?

 **Mitsuru:** Now that I think about it yes they have.

 **Austin:** Do you think this might be because of what happened back in Yakushima? She was rather annoyed about Aigis saying she wanted to be near him. Haha actually the next morning when we came back Yukari was having an argument with Aigis because Aigis wanted to stay in the same room as Arisato.

 **Mitsuru:** Haha so that's why Yukari requested for Aigis to have her own room.

We continue laughing and chatting about Arisato's and Yukari's "relationship". I've never seen Mitsuru enjoy herself this much. She most usually has a serious and almost motherly demeanor, but right now I feel like I could confuse her as just a regular girl enjoying time with a friend.

 **Mitsuru:** But how are we so certain that they like each other?

 **Austin:** Hmm, How about we ask them separately?

 **Mitsuru:** … That would be a good idea but I don't think Yukari likes me very much at the moment.

 **Austin:** Oh I think that's just because of your overly professional attitude all the time. Haha I'm certain she would flip if she saw you being as relaxed as you are right now.

 **Mitsuru:** … Maybe you're right.

 **Austin:** Haha you're such a worrywart don't think too much about it. I'm sure it'll all blow over after some time.

 **Mitsuru:** Okay, I'll keep that in mind.

 **Austin:** Haha for now I'll ask them myself and give you the details later.

Mitsuru and I continue talking until it's time to go back to the dorm. Mitsuru had informed us this morning that we should all meet in the meeting room today. When I make it there I see Shinji, Akihiko, and Mitsuru already there with Koromaru… Koromaru seems to be wearing a silly looking collar and a white shirt with little wings on the back, as well as a SEES armband.

 **Austin:** …I think I'll wait till everyone gets here before I ask.

I sit down and wait for the others to join us. Aigis and Junpei enter first.

 **Aigis:** Does this mean we have a new mission?

 **Junpei:** I dunno. But, the alarm's not ringin' …

The others begin to walk in afterwards.

 **Yukari:** Huh?

 **Fuuka:** Koro-chan?

The others then rush in to see Koromaru. He gives a little bark.

 **Fuuka:** Where'd you get this collar?

 **Mitsuru:** That collar is designed to help control his Persona. in other words, it's an Evoker for dogs.

 **Yukari:** Wait… Does that mean he'll be going into battle?

 **Mitsuru:** It was a surprise for me as well. But according to the tests, it's quite possible. In fact, it was the chairman's suggestion… We'll be looking after him here in the dorm.

 **Fuuka:** Is that okay with you, Koro-chan?

Koromaru gives a bark back.

 **Aigis:** He said, "I'll return the favor."

 **Yukari:** Man, You're one loyal dog.

Koromaru barks back more excited.

 **Junpei:** Hey, make yourself at home. The more the merrier, right? Who cares if you're a dog? Alright, I'll take him for a walk. It's summer break after all!

 **Mitsuru:** Yes, it is. Enjoy your vacation while you can; summer classes start next week. I'll see to it that you graduate.

Arisato, Junpei, and I look at Mitsuru in confusion while Fuuka and Yukari look down in disappointment.

 **Junpei:** H-Hey… good one, Senpai. You almost had me there.

 **Mitsuru:** Oh, it's no joke. We'll be taking intensive courses. I've already applied for all of us. I know how difficult it's been balancing school and our late night excursions. You haven't had much time to study. I apologize for that. That's why the chairman agrees that this is a good idea. I thought I told Takeba and Yamagishi.

 **Junpei:** Are you serious!? This is the first I've heard of it!

 **Fuuka:** Umm, sorry… I forgot to mention it.

 **Junpei:** Aw, man!

 **Yukari:** Hey, with your grades, you should be thanking her!

 **Junpei:** Yeah, right. *sigh* This sucks. Don't you think so Arisato?

 **Arisato:** Totally

They both look down in disappointment.

 **Fuuka:** W-Well, it's only for a few weeks, so let's make the most of it…

 **Austin:** Eh I need to improve my grade anyways.

Junpei and Arisato look at me in discontent. I shrug it off and head to bed

 **-Sunday, August 9** **th**

Today's the last day until summer school starts… I don't like the fact that I have to take it but my grades are kinda lacking anyways so it'll be good for me to deal with them. I remember talking to Mitsuru yesterday about Yukari's and Arisato's possible relationship. Maybe I can get one of them to talk about it. I head down to see Yukari making herself a coffee.

 **Austin:** Good Morning, mind if I ask for one?

 **Yukari:** Good Morning Austin-kun. Sure let me get you a cup.

Yukari pours me a coffee and we sit down.

 **Austin:** Haha I don't think we've had much time to talk since the last time I was in a hospital bed.

 **Yukari:** Haha yeah, things have gotten pretty hectic since then.

 **Austin:** Well how about to make up for lost time lets hang out for a bit. How about a movie?

 **Yukari:** Huh? Um sure! There is one movie I've been wanting to go watch!

 **Austin:** Awesome, let's go!

After Finishing our coffees we head down to Screen Shot, their cinema where they seem to play all the latest movies.

 **Yukari:** Alright, ready to go?

We walk in to watch a pretty romantic tragedy about a guy (Shiro) who lost his mother at a young age. He struggles to juggle both work and school while dealing with an alcoholic father who does nothing more than drink and steal money from him. His life turn around when he meets a beautiful woman full of life (Yuki), she gets him to turn his life around. I look to my side and see Yukari with tears in her eyes. We walk out after the end of the movie.

 **Yukari:** I don't really get Shiro. Why work so hard for a person who is doing nothing more than ruin his life?

 **Austin:** I dunno, I guess it could be something about the bonds of family being strong. Or how he keeps remembering his father as the person he was before his mother died and constantly worked in the hope of having that father back.

 **Yukari:** That final act really got to me. When Yuki dies after giving birth to Shiro's kid and how he gets so close to slipping down the same direction as his dad.

 **Austin:** Yeah luckily his dad was starting to recover from his alcoholism at that point and helped his son support his daughter. I don't know how I feel in the end. Shiro just meets a single mother and it fades to black after.

 **Yukari:** … I feel it may have just been the writer knowing he was going too dark in the end and wanted to end it on a high note.

 **Austin:** Haha, I dunno just seems like lazy writing to me.

Yukari and I continue talking about the movie for a while. Yukari has a serious look on her face.

 **Yukari:** You know, I'm kinda jealous about Shiro, I don't know if I could let anyone into my heart as easily as he did.

 **Austin:** Not as easily huh? Is there anyone who's breaking down that guard of yours?

 **Yukari:** H-Huh?

Yukari steps back with a look of shock.

 **Austin:** Haha I'm not talking about me if that's what you're worrying about. But, maybe someone in our team.

 **Yukari:** I-I don't know what you're talking about!

Yukari's face starts to blush as she stairs into the ground. I look over her shoulder behind her.

 **Austin:** Oh, Hey Arisato what's up!?

 **Yukari:** UWAAAAAA

Yukari quickly covers my mouth and pulls me down… I can't breathe.

 **Austin:** E-Enoush I wush shust shoking!

 **Yukari:** Huh?

Yukari gets her hand away from my mouth, I start to gasp for breath.

 **Austin:** *gasp* I was just kidding there *gasp*

 **Yukari:** Sorry but you shouldn't be teasing me like that!

 **Austin:** Haha well then don't make it so blatantly obvious.

Yukari then looks down embarrassed.

 **Austin:** So… you like him huh?

Yukari nods in agreement.

 **Austin:** Why don't you say something to him?

 **Yukari:** Because… I dunno.

 **Austin:** Huh?

 **Yukari:** Well as you know, I lost my dad 10 years ago. Since then my mom had fallen into a downwards spiral. She started sleeping with guy after guy and I just couldn't stand it.

 **Austin:** Huh, so kinda like a reversed version of the guy in this movie.

 **Yukari:** Well… kinda. I don't think I can do the things that he did. I don't think I'm strong enough…

 **Austin:** …maybe you're right

Yukari looks down in disappointment and the I get up in front of her.

 **Austin:** But also what if you're wrong.

Yukari looks up at me confused.

 **Austin:** Well kinda like in the movie, what if getting that help from someone gives you that push to improve yourself and all this moping about is what keeps you from doing so.

 **Yukari:** …

 **Austin:** Also Arisato is a pretty cool guy so who knows maybe he's into you too.

 **Yukari:** D-Do You think so?

 **Austin:** Oh yeah certainly!

 **Yukari:** … Maybe you're right. Next time I see him I'll see how things go.

 **Austin:** Haha you better!

It seems Yukari and I have gotten closer... I hear a voice in my head "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Lovers arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter."

Yukari and I start walking to the dorm. On the way there we see Arisato walk towards the dorm as well.

 **Austin:** Oh hey perfect timing. YOOOOOO ARISAT-

Yukari covers my mouth and hides us across the corner.

 **Yukari:** W-Wait my heart isn't ready for this!

She lets go of my mouth and I let out a loud sigh.

 **Austin:** Ok fine but sooner or later you have to tell him how you feel yourself, got it?

 **Yukari:** …got it.

Yukari and I walk into the dorm soon after, I say hello to everyone and then my phone starts to vibrate… It's a text message from Mitsuru. I answer it.

 **Mitsuru:** Hello Austin-kun are you there?

 **Austin:** Yes I'm here, what's up?

 **Mitsuru:** I was talking to Arisato recently and he definitely has feeling for Yukari-san!

 **Austin:** Oh boy bless their hearts haha Yukari feels the same way too!

I look up to see Arisato and Yukari sitting near each other, both of them are sneakily giving the other glances.

 **Austin:** I'm looking at them right now and my god is the tension suffocating!

 **Mitsuru:** I feel we shouldn't meddle any more than we already have. For now let's just root on for them.

 **Austin:** Agreed! Speaking of which have you seen the new romantic movie in theaters?

Mitsuru and I continue texting for a little while until it gets dark. I head to my room soon later and go to bed.

 **-Monday, August 10** **th**

Summer school starts today… I'd rather be sleeping right now.

 **-Saturday, August 15** **th**

Summer classes end today and I'm so happy to be done with this. I quickly get up and rush out. On the way out I run into Mitsuru.

 **Austin:** Hey Mitsuru!

 **Mitsuru:** Ah hello Austin-kun. How were your classes?

 **Austin:** They were rather boring but I somehow managed to power through.

 **Mitsuru:** Well that's good to hear.

 **Austin:** Oh during classes I did have a crazy idea though.

 **Mitsuru:**...And what is that?

 **Austin:** Well you know how you said we shouldn't bother Arisato and Yukari with their relationship?

 **Mitsuru:** Yes…

 **Austin:** Well what if we all go to the festival tomorrow and get those two to spend a good portion of the time together!

Mitsuru's face starts to brighten up... Although she says she doesn't want to meddle I can totally tell she wanted to do something… and I've never been to a summer festival. Win, win!

 **Mitsuru:** Now that does seem like a fun plan.

 **Austin:** Awesome! I'll let everyone know now!

After that I call everyone up and they all agree on going. Tomorrow is going to be a fun time!

 **-Sunday, August 16** **th**

Today's the day of the summer festival, during the day I just stayed at the dorm until it got dark. I hear a knocking on my door.

 **Junpei:** Hey are you ready? The girls are getting ready right now. They said we can go ahead.

 **Austin:** On my way!

I put on my regular clothes and start heading out with the guys. When we make it to the festival I can't stop myself from grinning, everything looks so pretty and the food smells so good!

 **Austin:** Holy shit, the food smells so good! Let's see, what first.

Before I go ahead Akihiko stops me grabbing my shoulder.

 **Akihiko:** Whoa there Austin, you can't jump ahead just yet.

 **Junpei:** Come on man you're not thinking about the best part of a summer festival.

 **Austin:** hmm, what's that?

Junpei stands back in shock.

 **Junpei:** Come on man! Summer festivals mean summer Yukatas! don't you want to see the girls in their yukatas?

My eyes start to brighten up thinking about it.

 **Austin:** Oh! I see, I see.

 **Shinji:** …Are you serious?

I grin towards Shinji.

 **Austin:** I dunno man, maybe even Fuuka-chan will have a yukata on.

Shinji's face starts to turn red as he looks down. Ever since I got him to teach Fuuka how to cook they've been spending a lot of time together. Shinji has been going to school more often and every now and again I run into the two of them shopping for groceries together.

 **Junpei:** Huh? Did I miss something? What about Fuuka and her yukata?

Shinji glares at Junpei.

 **Shinji:** E-Enough with that!

Junpei flinches back.

 **Shinji:** *ahem* I guess we could wait for them…

We all nod in agreement.

 **Yukari:** Sorry we took so long!

We look up to see the girls walking towards us in their Yukatas… dang they are wearing those yukatas really well! Yukari wears a pink and white checkered Yukata in a white sash. Mitsuru has a simple white yukata with little pink flowers and a green sash. Fuuka has a sky blue yukata with sunflowers and a pink sash. Aigis has a darker blue yukata with white flowers and a red sash. Man they all look so cute!

 **Junpei:** This. Is bliss.

 **Akihiko:** Yeah. Tell me about it.

Fuuka walks up to Shinji.

 **Fuuka:** Um, what do you think?

Shinji seems to have a hard time looking her in the eyes.

 **Shinji:** Yeah... you look good. I mean... it looks good on you.

Fuuka blushes as she looks down smiling. Mitsuru gives me a confused look while I just give her a nod and a thumbs up. She chuckles to herself.

 **Austin:** Alrighty! Well let's not waste our time and go check out the festival!

Everyone agrees and we begin to walk in. I got some takoyaki and played some shooting games… I'm a really bad shot. Akihiko and Junpei explained to Aigis how masks work. Fuuka and Shinji are getting some yakisoba. I walk around and run into Mitsuru where she points out to the side of her. I look to see Arisato and Yukari sitting next to each other talking. Mitsuru and I decide to get a bit closer.

 **Yukari:** Aw everyone's yukatas look so cute! …I should have looked a bit harder.

 **Arisato:** You have a nicer figure.

Yukari blushes.

 **Yukari:** R-Really? Wait… Have you been checking me out? *sigh* I guess you're a guy after all…

Yukari looks down trying to hide a goofy grin.

 **Yukari:** …I guess I'll take it as a compliment.

They continue looking at the people passing by.

 **Yukari:** Yukatas are pretty skimpy if you ask me. They're nice in warm weather, but they don't offer much protection, and they take some getting used to… I guess women in the old days were just tougher.

 **Arisato:** I dunno, I think you're pretty tough already.

 **Yukari:** Y-You think so?

They both try to hide their faces from blushing.

 **Yukari:** S-So. Umm. W-Would you like to pl-

 **Junpei:** Hey Arisato! What are you up to!?

Junpei rushes towards them. Arisato and Yukari jump up out of their seats… Mitsuru and I face palm at the moment Junpei just ruined. He'll have to pay for this later.

 **Junpei:** Huh did something happen?

 **Yukari:** N-Nothing! What's up?

 **Junpei:** Akihiko wants to challenge us to see who can win the most prize games, you wanna join us? Now that I've found you we just got to find Austin and Mitsuru.

 **Austin:** What about me again?

 **Junpei:** Yo!... what's with the long face?

 **Austin:** *sigh* Oh nothing… nothing at all.

Junpei gives a confused look.

 **Junpei:** Well whatever, let's go!

Everyone joins in to playing the prize games all around the festival. Without surprise Shinji ended up winning prizes from most of the stands while the rest of use barely got one or two. I got myself a cute white and red fox mask though! After some time we make it back to the dorm and we called it a night. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. It reminded me of back in my world when I would randomly travel by myself. Making random friends in the towns I visited.

 **Austin:** …By myself huh?

I would always go traveling by myself. I would invite other people but they always canceled and say they were busy. I don't think during my life in my world did I ever have a plan that went through… It's kind of a bummer really. It took me visiting a completely alternate reality to make friends that actually want to spend time with me. I don't ever want to leave this world.

 **-Saturday, August 22** **nd**

This morning has been a little uneventful. I spent most of my time just at the dorms hanging out. I notice Akihiko heading out with his training bag.

 **Austin:** Hey, where are you headed?

 **Akihiko:** I'm off to do some training, would you like to join me?

 **Austin:** Sure, I'm game!

We begin to head out to the school.

 **Austin:** Huh I thought the school was closed during this time.

 **Akihiko:** They let in some of the students that are in sports club to train when they want to.

 **Austin:** Well that's interesting.

We go in the school and head towards Akihiko's boxing room. We just do some basic boxing training for a couple hours, the exercise is hard but fun.

 **Austin:** So, what are we doing next?

 **Akihiko:** Well I haven't had a sparing partner in a while, wanna have a go?

Akihiko shows a face of excitement… something tells me this was his motive the entire time.

 **Austin:** I feel like I got the disadvantage here…

 **Akihiko:** Oh no worries, I keep safe versions of everyone's weapons here in case they ever want to spar.

 **Austin:** … what?

Akihiko points to the side where he has a collection of wooden weapons… he is a bit more prepared then I though he was. I go and pick myself up a bo staff and some protective gear for both of us.

 **Akihiko:** Alright, you ready?

I get into a defensive stance.

 **Austin:** Ready.

Akihiko rushes towards me getting close to me almost instantly. I fall backwards due to my surprise barely dodging his punch. Before I hit the ground I use my bo staff to keep me up I then use the falling momentum to swipe my bo staff towards Akihiko. He ducks around it and I try to throw a kick toward his chin. Akihiko jumps back dodging the kick and giving me a chance to regain my footing. I rush in the offensive swiping towards his ankle to mess with his footing but he dodges over easily and land some quick body jabs and a fast upper cut launching me in the air. He rushes for a combo but I lunge my staff into the ground to keep me in the air and rotating around it to land a high kick that Akihiko dodges. I let go of my bo staff and land a right hook on Akihiko's face knocking him to the side. Akihiko gets back up.

 **Akihiko:** Heh, you're pretty good.

 **Austin:** Haha practice makes perfect, although you still throw one hell of a punch

We continue sparing for a while. soon after Akihiko and I are just covered in bruises. I armament Kaneki Ken to heal my bruising.

 **Akihiko:** Now that's quite the interesting power.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, sorry I can't heal others though.

 **Akihiko:** Haha no worries, it makes character.

 **Austin:** Haha that works.

We start to head back to the dorms.

 **Akihiko:** You know, I appreciate your help in having Shinji join the team.

 **Austin:** Haha no worries, I'm happy to help.

 **Akihiko:** He's the only family I have now. I lost my sister when I was a kid due to a house fire. I was too weak to save her that time so I told myself that I will become strong enough to never go through that again.

 **Austin:** Huh, I remember Shinji telling me about that at one point… Well you can always rely on my strength to assist you.

 **Akihiko:** I'm glad to hear that. Always remember to rely on us when you need help as well.

 **Austin:** haha I'll keep that in mind.

The rest of the way back to the dorm I could tell that Akihiko is bothered about something. I guess I'll just wait until next time to see what's going on. We make it back to the dorm and I call it a night soon after.

 **-Monday, August 24** **th**

Today I was invited by Shinji, and Akihiko to grab a beef bowl. It has been a while since I've eaten there so I agreed. Kinda curious what they want to talk to me about. I run into Akihiko in the living room.

 **Akihiko:** Hey, you ready?

 **Austin:** yeah, let's go.

We start to head down and I see the seriousness on his face, something's up here. When we make it to the beef bowl place I see Shinji waiting for us.

 **Austin:** Hey Shinji.

 **Shinji:** …

Shinji seems rather serious too… I wonder what's going on. We go inside and order our food. They are both sitting silently.

 **Austin:** …So is someone going to tell me what's going on, or are we going to sit in silence.

 **Akihiko:** Yesterday when we were sparing I noticed some new scars on your body. I wanted to ask but I had a feeling you weren't going to tell me.

 **Austin:** Oh you mean these?

I put my hand over the scar on my chest. Even though the wound has healed I can still remember the pain as if it were yesterday. Notably I can't blame them for being worried. I would freak out as well if I saw any of them get new scars all of a sudden. I should probably just tell them how I got them…

 **Shinji:** We want to know who did that to you.

 **Austin:** …huh?

Akihiko punches his hand as if ready for a fight.

 **Akihiko:** If it's Strega we'll take them out in one strike!

 **Austin:** … what are you talking about?

 **Shinji:** Well how else could you get a scar like that. It must be them isn't it? I swear the next time I see them-

I begin to burst out laughing. Both Akihiko and Shinji look at me confused.

 **Austin:** Haha sorry it's just that it's nothing that complicated.

 **Akihiko:** Wait then what exactly would cause damage like that.

I proceed to explain to them how my persona armaments work. How when I first Armament Barbatos the part of me that got pierced left a scar afterwards. I then explain that to armament my other personas I had to do the same procedure leaving more scars in my body.

 **Akihiko:** …

 **Shinji:** …

 **Austin:** Um… any questions?

 **Shinji:** We're just curious as to why you're so willing to hurt yourself that much just to get a little stronger?

 **Akihiko:** Why wouldn't you have faith in us?

 **Austin:** It's not that I don't trust you. It's more just that if there's a chance for me to be of better assistance I should take the chance. Besides it's not as bad as it looks. These wounds close the second I complete the armaments so it's not life threatening, I also only take the damage during the first armament so I can armament without the worry of hurting myself.

 **Akihiko:** …sorry we were just worried about you.

 **Shinji:** I've told you before about what we went through. We we're afraid that you were going to get yourself killed just to help us.

 **Austin:** Haha for a guy who wanted to keep his distance not long ago you've done quite the flip.

 **Shinji:** … just shut it.

 **Austin:** If it makes you feel any better, I promise I wont try to get myself killed.

We continue to eat our food and then head out. Akihiko stops me for a second.

 **Akihiko:** So you know of what Shinji and I went through?

 **Austin:** Yeah, I can understand why you always strive to become stronger as well.

 **Akihiko:** Yeah… I worry a little more about Shinji. What happened 2 years ago still eats at him. I can tell that he's been improving but all in all her death still eats him up inside.. I hope you can be there for him.

I smile back at Akihiko.

 **Austin:** Don't worry I'll be there for all you guys.

We proceed to continue heading out, before leaving the area I look up to see Ken with a face of complete shock and anger… I forgot today was the day he finds out that Shinji killed his mom… I didn't mean to be the reason for it though. If I want him to be part of the team I'll just have to bear with it and let him join for revenge right now. I try to call it a night but Akihiko stops me.

 **Akihiko:** Hey, would you mind sparing with me during the dark hour?

 **Austin:** Um, where did that come from?

 **Akihiko:** Well we cant go to Tartarus every day and I feel like I could get stronger fighting against someone who can actually become their persona. I also want to see how much stronger you get when activating armament.

 **Austin:** Hmm I have been wondering the same thing. Sure let's go for it!

 **Yukari:** Oh brother.

 **Austin:** Would you mind joining us Yukari? Just in case we require healing, none of our persona have any actual healing ability.

 **Yukari:** …To be honest I'd rather not.

Arisato quickly stands up in excitement.

 **Arisato:** Mind if I join? I have a healing type persona.

Yukari groans to herself and starts to look a bit regretful about refusing now.

 **Austin:** Sure it'll help a lot!

Later that night during the dark hour Arisato, Akihiko, and I group up at the roof.

 **Akihiko:** Ok, you ready?

 **Austin:** Persona Armament, Mori Hui!

Mori Hui is the enhance form of Mori Jin, This form uses a Bo Staff that can expand and constrict at will, this form also has a cloth thin armor that is deceptively durable and moves as if it has a mind of it's own.

 **Austin:** Ready.

I drop my Bo Staff and Akihiko rushes towards me, His jabs are crazy fast but I manage to dodge and throw a kick to his head. Akihiko moves is head out of the way. We keep throwing hits and lightly grazing the other. Akihiko quickly dodges my kicks and lands pinpoint jabs. He's a lot faster than how he was fighting the other day, he may have been pulling his punches before. After a while I manage to land a kick on his chest launching him back. He lands on his feet and summons his persona Polydeuces. Polydeuces starts attacking me with Mazio lessening my range of motion and getting me closer to Akihiko.

 **Akihiko:** Heh I learned that from you when we fought that last large Shadow.

Akihiko manages to land a punch square on my face. I fake falling backwards and use that momentum to send a high kick hitting Akihiko on his chin launching him upwards. He quickly regains his bearings and rushes back towards me. I decide to pick up my Bo Staff and coordinate it with my movements using the Bo Staff as an anchor to move me around and land stronger kicks. Whenever Akihiko summons his persona I would extend my Bo Staff Knocking it away. After a while both Akihiko and I are short on breath.

 **Akihiko:** Heh not bad, you've gotten really tough.

 **Austin:** Haha I can say the same about you, I actually feel some stiffness on the areas you've hit.

 **Akihiko:**...No need to fake it, I can tell your armor was protecting you in the last second every time I landed a hit.

 **Austin:** Haha was it that obvious?

 **Arisato:** Well would you mind if I try next?

I look up to see Arisato already drawing his sword ready to go.

 **Austin:** Haha maybe some other time, Akihiko and I took way too much time. The dark hour should be just about over soon too.

 **Arisato:** …I guess you're right.

Arisato looks down in disappointment.

 **Austin:** Haha I'm sure we'll find some time to spar just not right now.

Arisato nods in agreement. We head back to our rooms soon after and call it a night.

 **-Friday, August 28** **th**

While getting ready for the day I hear a knocking on my door.

 **Mitsuru:** It's me. I apologize for the interruption, but do you have a moment?

 **Austin:** One sec.

I open the door and Mitsuru walks in.

 **Mitsuru:** Good Morning. The Chairman will be here tonight. We'll meet on the 4th floor as usual. That's all.

Mitsuru walks away soon after. Later in the evening we all join at the meeting room. Ikutsuki walks into the room.

 **Ikutsuki:** Good, you're all here.

Ikutsuki turns around signaling someone.

 **Ikutsuki:** Please come in.

 **Ken:** Sorry to interrupt.

Ken walks in soon after. Everyone looks at him in shock, Akihiko stands in shock.

 **Akihiko:** You must be kidding…

 **Ikutsuki:** After running several tests, we've learned that he has more than adequate potential. I called this meeting so that I could introduce him, since he'll be joining our squad.

 **Mitsuru:** B-But Mr. Chairman, he's still in elementary school. Besides…

 **Ikutsuki?** Besides… what? His ability is quite promising. With the proper training, he could be a big help.

 **Akihiko:** But, is HE okay with it?

 **Ken:** Actually, I asked to join.

Akihiko looks at him in shock.

 **Ken:** I believe I can be of some assistance. Now, I finally know why I was given this power.

 **Ikutsuki:** …So, as you can see, it was his own decision.

 **Ken:** Nice to meet you all. I'll try not to get in anyone's way.

 **Aigis:** Nice to meet you, too.

 **Akihiko:** …

 **Junpei:** Hey, don't worry, kid. We got your back.

Junpei get sup to shake Ken's hand.

 **Junpei:** It may be hard at times, but stick with it.

 **Ken:** Yes, got it!

As Ken shakes Junpei's hand I catch him glaring at Shinji. Soon after we all separate back to our rooms to call it a night… or so I thought.

 **Ken:** Hey Austin-kun.

 **Austin:** What's up?

 **Ken:** So I heard from the others that you can summon your persona in the real world… and um.

 **Austin:** Haha you wanna see it in action huh?

 **Ken:** Yes please!

I burst out laughing and agree. We go up stairs to the roof and Arisato follows behind.

 **Austin:** …Um Arisato?

 **Arisato:** Let's have our match!

Arisato's eyes are glowing with excitement as he hold his evoker on one hand and sword on the other. I let out a loud sigh.

 **Austin:** Well… I guess today is as best time as any.

 **Akihiko:** Oh are you two going to have a sparing match? I'm in on watching this.

 **Junpei:** Aw Man I've always been curious with who has the better ability lemme watch too!

I begin to get a cold sweat.

 **Austin:** Um… guys…

 **Yukari:** Well I guess if it's going to happen you're going to need a healer right? So I'm in.

What happened to all the shit you gave us the other day!?

 **Mitsuru:** Hmm I am also rather curious about this too, the roof may be a little cramped though. How about we go somewhere larger to test your strength.

… after that everyone seemed gung ho on watching us spar and after some chatting we've decided to go to the moonlight bridge… How the hell did I get myself into this!? When we make it to the moonlight bridge it becomes the dark hour.

 **Arisato:** Alright, are you ready?

Arisato gets ready for battle, I reach out my hand and a burning card appears.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament, Crowned Clown!

Crowned Clown is the new form of Allen Walker. I crush the card turning my left hand into a black claw with my fingers turned into long knives, I then also get covered in a white cloak and silver mask. Arisato charges towards me pointing his evoker towards his head.

 **Arisato:** Lilim!

Soon after his persona Lilim comes in attacking me with a flurry of Agi and Zio. Just like Akihiko he's luring me towards him. The second I get close he shoots himself again.

 **Arisato:** Cu Chulain! Torrent Shot.

His persona comes in using its spear to lunge multiple times. I use crown clowns cloak to move me around dodging the attacks. Cu Chulain then uses Vile Assault to keep me away from Arisato. Unlike Akihiko who used his persona to lure me into fighting him Arisato takes full control of his persona as a shield and sword. I'm so busy fighting against his persona that I loose track of Arisato's location, Arisato then rushes towards my side to land a blow I barely manage to guard but his persona lands a Mazionga on me pushing me away. I summon another card to change armament.

 **Austin:** Centipede.

Centipede is the new form for Kaneki Ken. My hair turns white and my mask changes to a black mask with one eye in the center, a large multiple legged centipede like tail sprouts from my lower back pushing me at full speed around his persona. I wrap my tail around his persona forcing it to deactivate. It seems I can use each leg like the tendrils from Kaneki's first form.

 **Austin:** Nandi

He changes his persona again and uses Magarula to get me off my footing.

 **Austin:** Barbatos Lupis

I use the thrusters on my back to move me towards his persona but just before I land a hit he deactivates and brings back Cu Chulain. We share a flurry of blows but in the end he knocks me back again. I reactivate Centipede to rush passed it and Arisato then re-summons Lilim to hit me with Agi. I use Mori Hui to dodge, I then extend my Bo Staff to hit Arisato. I then anchor the other end of my Bo Staff to the ground making it launch me to Arisato's location. He is skilled with his persona but he's a damn good swordsman too. He manages to guard my attacks and with Cu Chulain backing him up I'm forced to jump back. I use Barbatos Lupis and throw my spear tipped mace at Cu Chulain making Arisato deactivate it. I use that chance to rush in and throw a few good punches throwing him back. The fight continues for a while with us constantly juggling around all of our personas to gain the upper hand. In the end we both look at each other short on breath.

 **Austin:** Haha damn I knew you were good but your attacks pack a real punch.

 **Arisato:** I can say the same about you.

 **Mitsuru:** Ok that'll be it for tonight.

The others rush towards us.

 **Junpei:** Oh man that was awesome! You two are crazy strong!

 **Ken:** It's amazing how you two can juggle through your personas to force the advantage. The way you fight is crazy too. You guys were all over the place!

 **Austin:** Haha thank you!

Arisato nods in agreement showing a large grin on his face. Yukari and Mitsuru heal our wounds and we return back into the dorm for the night. It seems the strength boost I get from my persona is small while I'm trying to conserve my magic. If I use too much energy at once I risk wasting all of my magic. I need to train more to expand my magic limit. I soon make it to my room and go to bed.

 **-Saturday, August 29** **th**

Today was a bit uneventful till the evening. I see Junpei walking into the dorm with a big grin on his face.

 **Austin:** Haha someone seems happy today.

 **Junpei:** Man you don't even know! I Just met the prettiest girl today!

 **Austin:** Oh yeah? Haha well lucky you! What's her name?

 **Junpei:** …I forgot to ask but she seems to be drawing in the same place all the time. She said she'll show me her drawings when she finishes!

 **Austin:** Haha well how about next time you ask her for her name.

 **Junpei:**...Good idea, I'll make sure to remember that.

Afterwards during the dark hour I start to train in the roof with my persona armaments in an attempt to try to enhance my magic ability and then call it a night.

 **-Monday, August 31** **st**

Junpei entered the apartment this evening with a big grin again.

 **Austin:** Oh, did someone see his dream girl again?

 **Junpei:** You bet! Her name is Chidori .

Shinji stands up in shock.

 **Shinji:** Chidori? What did she look like?

 **Junpei:** Um she wears a white dress and has red hair. Why? Do you know her?

I quickly signal Shinji to calm down. He sits down soon after.

 **Shinji:** N-No it must have been a different person.

 **Junpei:**? ok then.

 **Austin:** So I see things went well today, what happened.

 **Junpei:** Well get this, she had a cut on her hand and was treating it like it was nothing! So me being the gentleman I am helped in wrapping the wound. She then gave me her name and pretty much asked to meet with me again!

 **Austin:** Haha well good for you man. Best of luck!

 **Junpei:** Haha thanks!

Arisato walks into the room soon after towards Fuuka.

 **Arisato:** I think we should go to Tartarus today.

 **Fuuka:** Okay, I'll inform the others.

During the dark hour we head to Tartarus. We teleport to the 89th floor and start to work our way up. Koromaru is rather agile. He quickly dodges attacks and uses the knife in his mouth to cut the shadows up. Koromaru's persona **Cerberus** specializes in Agi and Mudo (Darkness) abilities. Cerberus also allows Koromaru to counter enemies with ease. Ken although being short uses a long spear to fight against the shadows. His fighting style is almost like mine with my Bo Staff where he uses it to increase his mobility and then he uses the bladed end to cut his enemies. His persona **Nemesis** specializes in Zio and Hama attacks. Nemesis also uses a handful of different Pierce attacks. With our team as large as it is now we rush all the way up to the 114th floor before we get stopped by another invincible wall. We all are able to assist the other and outweigh each other's weaknesses. There were some things that bothered me though. It seemed almost like Ken kept trying to get in Shinji's way. He would keep trying to trip or run into him during battle and then apologizing about being so clumsy. Notably Shinji being as strong as he is easily helps in keeping anything bad from happening. We head back to the dorm soon after and call it a night.

 **-Thursday, September 1** **st**

Summer vacation ended so soon… I wake up for school feeling very drowsy. Classes were the same as before. I go to grab a coffee from Chagall Café to kill some time. On the way back to the dorm I run into Arisato entering into the dorm as well. We say our hellos and enter together.

 **Yukari:** …Oh, you're back. Perfect timing. Hey, Fuuka, is Aigis ready?

We look to our left to see Aigis in a school uniform. Arisato and Junpei looks rather confused.

 **Junpei:** Ready for what?

 **Yukari:** She said she wanted to go to school, so I said something to Mitsuru-senpai as a joke. But, the chairman overheard and thought it was a good idea. So as of tomorrow, she'll be a junior.

Everyone looks at Yukari in shock.

 **Junpei:** Seriously!? He's down with that?

 **Fuuka:** He said something about studying her behavior in a social environment…

 **Junpei:** Well, as far as I'm concerned, it's a great idea. Just look at how cute she is in that uniform!

 **Aigis:** The camouflage Fuuka-san has provided me with seems to be the appropriate size.

 **Ken:** It looks very natural on you; no one will suspect a thing. But, why does he want you to go to school? It's not like there's anything special about it.

 **Aigis:** With the commencement of the second semester, I intend to synchronize my schedule with the other members'. If I were to remain here on standby it could delay our deployment.

Aigis gets closer to Arisato.

 **Aigis:** Therefore, I request to accompany our squad leader.

 **Yukari:** Delay our deployment? Won't you going to school create more problems?

 **Aigis:** I will make any necessary adjustments as problems arise.

Everyone looks at Aigis with worriment. She's going to be a bit of a handful for a little while. good thing she isn't in my class. Koromaru starts barking.

 **Aigis:** He said, "I want to go to school, too."

 **Yukari:** Sorry, Koro-chan… You have to stay here.

Koromaru looks down and whimpers for a little bit. Shinji walks up and pets Koromaru's head.

 **Shinji:** Don't worry Koromaru I'll make you some good food when we come back.

Koromaru seems happy again. Later on I continue my training and call it a night.

 **-Wednesday, September 2** **nd**

Today is Aigis first day of school. I look forward to hearing what happened. After school is over I see everyone at the exit. Junpei is laughing about something.

 **Austin:** Hey guys, how was Aigis's first day of classes?

 **Junpei:** Haha get this in Aigis's papers it literally said that she was a Humanoid tactical weapon! Like shouldn't someone have read those papers before they turned it in to the school?

The others look embarrassed. Except for Aigis.

 **Junpei:** And then Aigis gets the seat next to Arisato and says she wishes to always be by his side in which makes Yukari stand up getting defensive about what she said.

Yukari's face starts to go red.

 **Yukari:** Ok Junpei we get it!

 **Junpei:** Haha don't worry Yuka-tan I was just messing with you.

 **Aigis:** But I do wish to always stay by his side…

Junpei and unbeknownst to her Aigis continue teasing Yukari until we make it back to the dorm. After some training during the dark hour I call it a night.

 **-Friday, September 4** **th**

Today wasn't that bad, It's become natural for Aigis to try to follow Arisato while Yukari stops her from doing so. After class I stop at my usual Café and have a coffee while working on my homework… To be honest I wish I could have a beer instead. After finishing I head back to the dorm. Once I'm there I see Junpei grinning in his seat.

 **Austin:** I see someone got to see his dream girl today.

 **Junpei:** Haha You know it!

 **Austin:** How did things go today?

 **Junpei:** It was great! She even asked if she was going to see me tomorrow!

 **Austin:** Hey good for you man!

I head to my room soon after. If I remember correctly Junpei gets kidnapped by Chidori during this mission so I should prepare a plan where he isn't around… Will I see that mask again tomorrow?

 **-Saturday, September 5** **th**

Today's the day for the next shadow event. I worry about that mask coming back again. I hope that it doesn't but I'll make sure to be prepared this time! I head straight back to the dorm after school to prepare for the dark hour. During the dark hour we all join up at the meeting room. Fuuka has her persona activated to search for the Shadow… Junpei seems to be missing so Mitsuru asks Ken to go look for him.

 **Ikutsuki:** Tonight marks the 6th full moon… Do you detect a Shadow?

 **Fuuka:** Yes… It's near Paulownia Mall… I think.

 **Mitsuru:** You think…?

 **Fuuka:** For some reason, I can't quite pinpoint its location. But, I'm trying to narrow it down…

 **Akihiko:** Is that its power?

 **Fuuka:** I don't know.

 **Shinji:** We have enough to go on…

Ken rushes in the room.

 **Mitsuru:** Did you find Iori?

 **Ken:** I can't find him anywhere. His backpack isn't here, so I don't think he's home yet.

 **Yukari:** That idiot… He knows tonight's the night!

 **Fuuka:** I don't sense him anywhere nearby. Should I take more time to look for him, just in case?

 **Ikutsuki:** No, it's okay. You're all young; sometimes you just get in one of those moods. Anyway, we should focus on the task at hand.

 **Shinji:** …

 **Mitsuru:** We can't afford to waste any more time. Let's go.

We all begin to head out before everyone leaves Shinji stops me.

 **Shinji:** You know something about this don't you?

I look at Ikutsuki, then back at Shinji.

 **Austin:** Sadly I don't know anything...

 **Ikutsuki:** Is something wrong?

 **Shinji:** No, nothing at all.

Shinji and I start catching up to the others. The others should be all the way downstairs so I got to make this quick.

 **Austin:** There's nothing to worry about, everything will be fine.

 **Shinji:** … How are you so sure about that?

 **Austin:** If things go as I remember, Junpei was kidnapped by Chidori and she's going to try to use him to stop us from killing the shadow.

 **Shinji:** Isn't that a bad thing?

 **Austin:** it's troublesome for us since we're down one guy but we'll only be fighting one big Shadow this time so it wont be that troublesome. Chidori won't kill him and we'll find them after we beat this thing.

 **Shinji:** … Alright, I trust you.

We catch up with the others and head out to the paulownia mall. Fuuka Starts to activate her persona.

 **Mitsuru:** Detect anything?

 **Fuuka:** Only a faint presence. It seems so close, but… Why…!?

 **Shinji:** Don't panic, it will only dampen your ability. Take a few deep breaths and focus solely on the shadow.

 **Fuuka:** You're right.

Fuuka starts calming down and taking deep breaths… this… is different than usual.

 **Fuuka:** It's… Right beneath out feet... Some kind of… webbing?

 **Aigis:** Perhaps it has something to do with the old power cables underground. They were just left there when the island's construction was completed.

 **Mitsuru:** Power cables?

 **Aigis:** Yes, they run underground in many directions, like a web.

 **Akihiko:** And they're interfering with her ability?

 **Fuuka:** Thank you, Aigis. I understand now. Interference isn't the problem. The cable themselves have been possessed by the Shadow!

 **Yukari:** Then what!? So it's underneath the whole area!?

 **Akihiko:** Now it all makes sense.

 **Ken:** H-How are we supposed to beat something like that!?

 **Austin:** Fuuka are there any places the Shadows energy is more heavily focused?

The others look at me in confusion.

 **Fuuka:** Yes, could that be its main body?

 **Akihiko:** Oh I get it. If we destroy it at its source we can defeat the whole thing!

 **Austin:** Exactly!

 **Fuuka:** Let me see if I can find it…

 **Akihiko:** Even if we know where it is, we might not be able to get to it…

 **Aigis:** There may still be a way to reach the structure the buried cables feed into…

 **Fuuka:** I found it. It's close by. It's in this mall!

 **Austin:** Nice! Around where is it?

 **Fuuka:** It's inside a small chamber underground. It's rectangular, so I assume it's man-made.

 **Ken:** Is it some sort of room?

 **Shinji:** Wait a minute… I remember the manager of Escapade saying that the power's been acting up lately. He said the control panel is located beneath the club.

 **Austin:** Then that should be the location.

 **Shinji:** Possibly yes. Let's take a look.

 **Fuuka:** That's it! The location is underneath club escapade!

 **Mitsuru:** Good job, Yamagishi.

 **Arisato:** Alright, let's move out!

 **Everyone:** Alright!

We rush down to the control panel under Club Escapade. There we see a 4 legged shadow with all of its limbs connected to multiple wires expanding the entire floor.

 **Fuuka:** That's the source! It's connected to all those cables. Be careful you don't get shocked!

This shadow has an almost humanoid dark body, long white hair, a bronze mask over its face, and what looks like light bulbs sprouting from its back. everyone rushes to surround the shadow. **Hermit**.

 **Arisato:** Let's surround the enem-

 **Austin:** Wait!

A dark aura pushes everyone back and from the ground comes the shadow with the black mask.

 **Austin:** It's that thing again! Everyone get ready!

I begin to summon a burning card and the black mask starts to fuse with the hermit. Hermit's mask changes to that same black mask and forces its limbs out of the cords. I crush the card.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament Centipede!

I rush towards the Hermit kicking it into the air where I grab the shadow throwing it into the ground.

 **Austin:** Give it hell!

Everyone hits it with magic attacks injuring it. Hermit soon gets up and unleashes Ziodyne on me knocking me in the ground.

 **Yukari:** Austin-kun!

Yukari quickly uses Dia to heal me.

 **Austin:** Thanks Yukari.

 **Yukari:** Thank me later!

Shinji and Aigis rush in to attack while the others continue to barrage the hermit with magic to keep it pinned. I change to Mori Hui and use my Bo Staff to continually extend and contract hitting the enemy multiple times. The hermit uses Maziodyne to hit everyone.

 **Fuuka:** You're all heavily injured are you ok!?

 **Akihiko:** That won't be enough to take us out.

 **Shinji:** Let's take care of this thing.

I change to Barbatos using my spear tipped mace to keep the enemy pinned into the floor while the others barrage the enemy with magic attacks. Arisato rushes towards the enemy and with Cu Chulain he destroys the shadow.

 **Fuuka:** Congratulations, I no longer sense its presence.

We all begin to walk outside of the mall.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, I think I found Junpei. He's back at the dorm, but something seems strange. The Chairman's there too, so he should be okay. Let's hurry back just in case.

We begin to rush back to the dorm. Once we're there we hurry to the roof where we see Junpei with his hands tied behind his back and Chidori standing over him.

 **Yukari:** Junpei!?

 **Chidori:** Tch. They're back already!?

Chidori grabs her evoker and points it at her head.

 **Mitsuru:** She's a persona-user!?

Before she can summon her persona Junpei breaks free from his restraints and tackles her making her drop her evoker.

 **Junpei:** Chidori, stop!

 **Chidori:** No! Give it back!

Ikutsuki rushes up the stairs.

 **Ikutsuki:** Hm!? When did she!?

Akihiko grabs Chidori's evoker from the ground.

 **Akihiko:** Sorry, but we can't let you use this.

 **Chidori:** Medea!

Chidori tries to struggle from Junpei's grip but fails doing so. Chidori looks down in defeat and the others proceed to surround her.

 **Fuuka:** I…I didn't sense her up until this very moment… This is my only power and yet…

 **Ikutsuki:** If even Fuuka couldn't sense her, then she must have some sort of power to conceal her presence… I didn't have the slightest clue she was here.

Aigis proceeds to restrain Chidori allowing Junpei to let go of her.

 **Mitsuru:** Are you a member of the group that goes by the name Strega? I have a number of questions for you.

 **Chidori:** …I'm not… Afraid… Of dying…

 **Junpei:** Ch-Chidori…?

 **Chidori:** …M-Medea… I'm…

 **Mitsuru:** Clearly, she's emotionally unstable. We'll let her rest, and save our questions for later.

 **Junpei:** Chidori…

Junpei looks down with a defeated look on his face. After the dark hour Mitsuru took Chidori to the hospital. We managed to defeat the shadow today but I fear that it's still not the end of that black mask… luckily this time it was a rather easy win in comparison to the past few Shadow bosses. I still feel exhausted so I go to bed for the night.


	4. Change

**-Sunday, September 6** **th**

Mitsuru and Akihiko went to the hospital to question Chidori. later in the day I see Junpei rushing out of the dorm.

 **Austin:** Hey, where are you going?

 **Junpei:** I gotta go see her. I need to ask why she did this.

He has a serious look in his face. I let out a loud sigh

 **Austin:** Ok, but I'm going with you.

 **Junpei:** Thanks!

On the way out of the dorm we run into Yukari.

 **Yukari:** Hey where are you guys going?

 **Junpei:** Yuka-tan do you know where Chidori's hospital room is?

 **Yukari:** … I do but I've been told not to tell you.

 **Junpei:** Yuka-tan please, I need to see her...

Junpei continues pestering Yukari until she gave away the location of Chidori's room. Junpei rushes out soon after with me and Yukari following him. Once at the hospital Junpei rushes into Chidori's room.

 **Junpei:** Chidori…!

We catch up to Junpei. Chidori seems to be more focused on her drawing then anyone that's in the room.

 **Yukari:** Junpei! You know you're not supposed to be here!

Yukari looks at me.

 **Yukari:** And why are you okay with this?

 **Austin:** I feel like we'll get answers faster if it's with someone she knows.

 **Junpei:** How are you feeling? …Seems like you've calmed down.

 **Mitsuru:** She certainly has. In fact, she won't say a word… Maybe we should confiscate her sketchbook, too.

Chidori starts to hug her sketchbook closer to her.

 **Junpei:** Hey, come on… What good would that do!? That won't make her talk!

 **Mitsuru:** I'm not so sure about that. She was quite upset when we took her evoker. Speaking of which… Where did you get that?

 **Chidori:** Medea…

Chidori starts to look at us full of rage.

 **Chidori:** Give it back to me! I want her back!

 **Akihiko:** Hey, I told you not to bring that up, didn't I!?

 **Mitsuru:** Then, what am I supposed to do!? *sigh* I'll have someone else try next time.

 **Akihiko:** …Yukari, call a nurse. We're done for today. I'll inform Ikutsuki-san of the difficulties we're having.

 **Chidori:** Why…? Why did you take it from me…? Medea…

Chidori's face starts to go blank again.

 **Yukari:** C'mon, Junpei, let's go.

There's a sad look on Junpei's face.

 **Junpei:** Chidori… What happened to you…?

We walk out soon after.

 **Junpei:** What happened to her? It's like she's a completely different person than before.

 **Austin:** …To be honest I don't know. She seems to have a very odd attachment to her persona. Almost like she loses her sanity if she's away from it for to long.

 **Mitsuru:** The three of you were not supposed to be there today. Especially you Junpei, we know about your relationship with her which is why you shouldn't be around her.

 **Austin:** I think it should be the opposite for that same reason. Chidori has already opened up to Junpei before. What's to say she won't speak to him now?

 **Junpei:** …

 **Akihiko:** What do you mean?

 **Austin:** Well think about it. Junpei, aside from tying you up she never showed signs of actually wanting to kill you right?

 **Junpei:** Well… Now that you mention it, not really. If anything, she seemed almost desperate in wanting me to help her.

 **Austin:** Exactly. My guess is that she has an interest in you without a proper understanding to the emotions she has towards you. I'm thinking if we get her to understand those emotions, we may be able to get her to change teams.

 **Mitsuru:** Wait? You are trying to get her to join us?

Junpei's face starts to brighten up a little bit.

 **Junpei:** Dude, that's a great Idea!

 **Austin:** Haha I thought you'd enjoy that. To be honest I don't think we have to do much either. It's the most time consuming but I also think it'll give the best results.

 **Mitsuru:** And what is that plan?

 **Austin:** Simple, just let Junpei spend time with her.

Mitsuru seems a bit reluctant on my idea.

 **Mitsuru:** … well it seems she won't speak with any of us anyways. Okay, let's try it.

Junpei starts to brighten up.

 **Junpei:** Thanks Austin-kun

 **Austin:** Haha no worries I think it'll benefit the whole team if we get one more.

We all head home soon after. I spend some time working on homework and go to bed.

 **-Tuesday, September 8** **th**

Mitsuru has been allowing Junpei to go visit Chidori. She's still a bit reluctant about him being there but she doesn't say she's against it either. After class I head to the hospital to see how things are going. At the entrance I see Junpei entering as well. When we get in the room, we see Mitsuru had brought Fuuka with her this time. I'm guessing she's trying to see why Fuuka can't sense her.

 **Mitsuru:** So, Yamagishi… Do you sense anything?

Fuuka just looks down nodding no.

 **Chidori:** …

 **Junpei:** Hey it's ok guys no need to rush anything.

Fuuka lets Junpei take the seat next to Chidori.

 **Junpei:** …How are you today? I'm glad they let you keep your sketchbook. You really like to draw, huh?

Chidori looks at Junpei.

 **Chidori:** … It doesn't matter.

The others look at her in shock.

 **Fuuka:** She spoke…

 **Chidori:** …No one else but me can understand my pictures…

Junpei looks to her wrist to see blood dripping out of it.

 **Junpei:** Chidori!?

Junpei grabs her wrist showing a large cut.

 **Akihiko:** Tch… Again!?

 **Junpei:** Why are you bleeding!?

 **Akihiko:** She does it to herself. *sigh* I thought I had removed all the sharp objects in here.

 **Mitsuru:** …Apparently, we can't leave her unattended for even one moment. But fortunately, she heals at an astounding rate…

 **Chidori:** Let go of me!

Chidori pulls her arms away from Junpei holding the wound on her wrist.

 **Junpei:** Then at the station… you did that to yourself!?

 **Chidori:** …I never asked for your help. You were the one who misunderstood.

 **Junpei:** Well, I want you to stop. You can't be doing that. It's not right… and, I won't let you.

 **Mitsuru:** The doctor will be here soon. All of you should go for now.

 **Fuuka:** Alright, Let's go Junpei-kun.

We leave with a disheartened Junpei. I understand Mitsuru's caution around her. But she's doing more bad than good with her pushiness.

 **Junpei:** Hey Austin-kun, do you think she'll stop?

 **Austin:** … I'm not entirely sure. We won't know until the next time we see her, I guess.

 **-Thursday, September 10** **th**

Today we'll be seeing Chidori again. After class I meet up with Junpei and Shinji at the school's entrance. We all head to the hospital. Once inside we see that Mitsuru and Akihiko are already there. Junpei has gotten more confident speaking around Chidori. He's the first to walk in as if nothing's going on.

 **Junpei:** Yo, Chidorita!

Chidori gives Junpei an annoyed look.

 **Chidori:** …Don't call me that.

…To be honest the way she completely ignores anyone that isn't Junpei is impressive. I feel like this room could be filled with people and she would only notice Junpei. Junpei sits next to her.

 **Junpei:** C'mon, cheer up. I brought you a new sketchbook. I thought your old one might be getting full.

Chidori looks at the new sketchbook in a surprised look.

 **Chidori:** That wasn't necessary, Junpei.

Junpei hands her the new sketchbook with a large grin on his face.

 **Junpei:** Heheh, you said my name… I was worried I'd never hear that again.

Chidori looks down shyly at her new sketchbook. They honestly look like they're in their own world. I don't think the rest of us will be necessary here so I signal Mitsuru and Akihiko to head out with me until… Chidori starts holding on her neck as if something was chocking her.

 **Junpei:** Chidori!?

Chidori tries to say something but can't. for a brief second, her persona appears showing that it's chocking her. The others look at her in shock.

 **Mitsuru:** A persona!

Shinji walks towards her pulling out a vile full of pills. he gives some of the pills to Chidori and soon after she starts gasping to return her breath to normal.

 **Junpei:** Chidori!

 **Shinji:** Relax… it happens.

The others look at Shinji confused.

 **Shinji:** They're not like us. They can't fully control their Personas. They need to take suppressants to keep their Personas from killing them.

 **Mitsuru:** Suppressants? You mean about Strega?

 **Shinji:** You'd be surprised what you can learn on the streets. I'll give the doc the right pills. The rest is up to you.

Shinji walks away soon after and Akihiko follows after him.

 **Akihiko:** Shinji, wait!

 **Chidori:** I… I… Junpei?

Chidori sees a panicked Junpei only now finally getting to calm himself down.

 **Junpei:** Th-Thank God... I thought you might be…

 **Chidori:** Why do you look so scared? Death is nothing to be afraid of.

 **Junpei:** What are you saying?

 **Chidori:** Dying just means you don't wake up anymore… that's all.

 **Junpei:** Wh-What!? You don't really mean that, do you?

Chidori gives Junpei a confused look.

 **Junpei:** I-I don't want you to die, Chidori!

 **Chidori:** Junpei…

 **Junpei:** Just because you're not afraid doesn't mean no one else is. Did you ever think about how I might feel!?

Chidori starts giggling to herself.

 **Chidori:** You're so weird, Junpei…

 **Junpei:** Ha… Look who's talkin'…

Mitsuru and I look at each other. We agree we've overstayed our welcome and walk out.

 **Mitsuru:** Well then, it seems you were right. It seems like if anyone will get answers from her it'll have to be Junpei.

 **Austin:** Haha don't feel too bad about it. I have a good gut feeling about stuff like this.

 **Mitsuru:** Haha that it true.

We begin to head towards the dorm until Mitsuru stops me for a second. She was holding her phone and placed it back in her pocket.

 **Mitsuru:** Um… Would you like to grab a coffee somewhere?

 **Austin:**? don't know where that came from but sure.

We go to Chagall Café and enjoy a coffee for a short while. Mitsuru looks a bit fidgety today… I'm curious.

 **Austin:** … is something wrong?

 **Mitsuru:** Huh? Oh no nothing at all.

 **Austin:** … can you at least make it any less obvious that you're hiding something?

Mitsuru keeps fidgeting and looking at her phone.

 **Austin:** Waiting on some important message?

 **Mitsuru:** Um, oh no not at all.

There was an awkward silence…

 **Austin:**...Pretty crazy huh? I didn't think a girl like Chidori to be Junpei's type. I always expected him to be more into girly girls.

 **Mitsuru:** I agree, their attitudes are just so different I worry for their relationship. I see Chidori giving him an ear full on a daily basis.

 **Austin:** Haha I can totally see that.

We begin to joke around until Mitsuru looks at her phone with a smile on her face.

 **Mitsuru:** Okay, are you ready to go?

 **Austin:** Sure, let's go.

… something is definitely going on, I wonder what it is? I would like to ask again but I doubt she's going to tell me. Once we get to the Dorm, I open the doors and confetti is shot in my face.

 **Everyone:** Happy Birthday!

My eyes widen from the shock of everything. I see everyone is wearing birthday hats, food and a cake is assorted on the table.

 **Austin:** Wh-what's all this?

 **Yukari:** Haha surprised? It took forever to get everything ready in so little time. Luckily, we had Mitsuru there to stall for us.

I look behind me to see a very proud Mitsuru.

 **Austin:** But… why… how?

 **Mitsuru:** We remembered you telling us when your birthday is. You haven't shown any improvement in regaining your memories, so we decided to help you in making new ones instead.

 **Ken:** The others had just recently told me about your situation. It's hard to believe that you can't remember anything from before a few months ago.

 **Aigis:** I also suffer from some memory errors, so I understand where you're coming from.

 **Fuuka:** You've been helping all of us quite a bit aside from everything going on. I believe we should at least return the favor.

 **Shinji:** There's no need to worry. Fuuka didn't touch the food so it's edible.

Koromaru barks at me.

 **Aigis:** Koromaru wants to wish you a happy birthday as well.

 **Akihiko:** I'm sure your situation must be bothering you a lot more then you let on. Yet you keep finding time to help all of us, so this is our thanks to you.

I look down in embarrassment.

 **Austin:** Th-Thank you.

I have a large grin on my face but why? Why are tears starting to stream down my face?

 **Austin:** Huh? What's going on. Haha that's odd why would I be crying right now? This is supposed to be a happy occasion.

To be honest I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was 14 in my world and that didn't really go well. I never had anyone to enjoy it with. My parents were always working and since my birthday was in the middle of the semester my sibling would always be busy with school work. I was always alone, so I never saw a point in celebrating it. I look up to see everyone looking at me worried and a whimpering Koromaru at my feet.

 **Austin:** Haha sorry about that. It was just a lot happening at once. I'm all good now.

I grab myself a birthday hat.

 **Austin:** Thanks everyone honestly.

I head towards all the food.

 **Austin:** Ok, now where do I start…

We all enjoy some food and hang out with one another, later on Junpei comes in late and gets an earful from Yukari. Aigis is explained by Mitsuru about the importance of birthdays. Ken plays around with Koromaru. Akihiko and Arisato are enjoying the food. An embarrassed Fuuka talks to a laughing Shinji… this is nice… I wish this could go on forever. I join in on the fun till Akihiko signals me outside.

 **Austin:** Haha I'm most curious how Shinji managed to cook all this while having been in the hospital not too long ago. The guy must have really needed to rush through all of it.

 **Akihiko:** Haha Yeah he was like a mad man in the kitchen...

Akihiko gives me a serious look.

 **Akihiko:** I... Feel like I need to thank you again.

 **Austin:** What for?

 **Akihiko:** I was talking to Shinji on the way from the hospital and He was telling me that he was taking those medications for a quite a while.

 **Austin:** Ah… Is that so...

 **Akihiko:** But since he's met you he's been taking them less and less.

 **Austin:** That's good to know.

 **Akihiko:** It seems that ever since he's joined us he's decided to face his past more seriously. Since then He's told me that he's become more in tune with his persona. He's even saying that his body has been recovering from the effects of those pills. He believes after some more time he'll be completely cured from the effects pretty soon.

 **Austin:** Really? That's great!

 **Akihiko:** I want to thank you for that. If it wasn't for you, he may have still been suffering and taking that medicine… honestly. Thank you.

Tears start to well up in Akihiko's eyes. I pat his shoulder.

 **Austin:** Hey like I told you before, I'm happy to be there for all of you guys.

 **Akihiko:** …Thank you.

 **Austin:** Haha well if that's everything let's go back inside and enjoy ourselves.

Akihiko wipes the tears from his eyes.

 **Akihiko:** Haha good idea.

We go back inside and have fun with the others. This goes on until late where we decide to call it a night.

 **-Saturday, September 12** **th**

Junpei is off to see Chidori today, I noticed he hid a slice of cake to give to her. Haha he knows he could have just told us, we would have been ok with it. We've decided to let Junpei go alone to visit Chidori. It seems that anyone else being there is rather unimportant since Chidori will just ignore them. Later in the evening Junpei returns from his visit.

 **Austin:** Sooo how did she enjoy the cake?

 **Junpei:** Haha you noticed that huh? She said it was good. She's been starting to talk a lot more now that it's just us.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, I could tell she's a lot more comfortable with just you.

 **Junpei:** she told me that she wouldn't cut herself as long as I keep coming back. It's a nice feeling to be wanted.

 **Austin:** Haha that's a good thing.

 **Junpei:** Oh yeah! Also, she showed me a pretty cool power of hers too.

 **Austin:** Oh yeah and what is that?

 **Junpei:** Pretty much she's able to heal other things as well as herself. Just today she used her power to revive a wilted flower.

 **Austin:** Oh dang that's awesome! I would have loved to see that!

 **Junpei:** Haha it's pretty awesome! When I told her that she got really happy and told me that my powers must be great too. But I just can't help but think that's not true…

 **Austin:** Oh, and why is that?

 **Junpei:** Well in comparison to yours and Arisato's power mine can't even hold a candle to them. I just don't feel like I'm doing much help. Even against this last Shadow, you guys were able to take it out without my help at all.

 **Austin:** I wouldn't give that shadow too much credit. The last shadow was more of a pushover if anything, so I wouldn't put it on too high of a pedestal.

 **Junpei:** Yeah but still in comparison to the others-

 **Austin:** How about you stop comparing yourself to the rest of us? Your power is yours alone and no one can change that. Your persona is quite the powerhouse as well. We would all be in trouble without everyone's assistance, you included.

 **Junpei:** … Thanks Austin. It's funny, Chidori told me something around the same as well.

 **Austin:** Haha well you're kinda the only one putting yourself down. So lighten up ok you're plenty strong.

I hang out with Junpei for a little while before heading to my room. When I get up Junpei stops me.

 **Junpei:** Hey Austin, what exactly are you fighting for?

I smile back at Junpei.

 **Austin:** Simple, to be able to enjoy these happy moments with everyone for longer.

Junpei gives me a surprised look.

 **Junpei:** Huh that's rather cheesy.

 **Austin:** Haha cheesy or not I like the life I've gained from all of this and I want to make sure things stay like this with everyone.

 **Junpei:** It's funny, during all this time I didn't really have a reason for fighting. But now I want to fight so I can keep Chidori safe.

 **Austin:** Haha well that seems like as good a reason as any. Let's keep fighting together ok?

 **Junpei:** Right.

I head back to my room soon after. During the dark hour I did some training and then called it a night.

 **-Friday, September 18** **th**

Everyone has been raving about the cultural festival these last couple weeks. The guys seem especially excited about the girl's archery team throwing a maid café. The school is filled with displays and decorations for the cultural festival. After class I run into Arisato at the exit. We start heading back to the dorm together and a typhoon hits us out of nowhere. Arisato and I start rushing back to the dorm. Once inside we notice we're completely drenched by the rain. I notice Arisato is shivering.

 **Austin:** Hey, are you ok?

 **Arisato:** Yeah, I'm fine, just a little wet.

 **Junpei:** You guys weren't quick enough, huh?

We see everyone else made it back before the rain hit.

 **Fuuka:** According to the news, a typhoon just hit. Supposedly, it's the biggest one on record. It's moving slowly too, so it'll be around for a while…

 **Junpei:** Yeah, thanks to that, the school festival got canned. Well, setting all that stuff up is a pain, so I don't mind. But it sucks that we'll be stuck indoors. So, how are you gonna spend your break?

 **Austin:** Hmm, I'm not sure. I think I'm just going to wing it throughout the week.

 **Arisato:** I have plans.

 **Junpei:** Keepin' busy, huh. What about you, Fuuka?

 **Fuuka:** Me? The only thing I have planned is to go to the movies and practice on my cooking.

 **Junpei:** Oh, who are you going with? Is it a date?

Shinji gives a worried look towards Fuuka.

 **Fuuka:** It-It's not like that. I'm going with Natsuki-chan. She absolutely loves movies. But with this typhoon, I don't know if we'll be able to go.

Shinji lets out a sigh of relief.

 **Junpei:** How 'bout you, Yuka-tan? Will ya still have practice?

 **Yukari:** …I doubt it. The archery range is outside, so it's most likely canceled until the storm blows over.

 **Akihiko:** Same here. This stupid typhoon is gonna mess up my training.

 **Junpei:** What about you, Senpai?

 **Mitsuru:** …I haven't decided. Besides, what business is it of yours, Iori?

 **Junpei:** Me? Well, I'd be happy to tell you about my plans…

Everyone lets out a loud sigh while Akihiko gives him a confused look.

 **Aigis:** I suspect that you will be visiting Chidori-san. Although she has stabilized, we cannot release her.

 **Junpei:** Man, Ai-chan, you must be psychic. And ya know what? She wants me to come! Not to brag or anything.

Junpei seems to be in a very good mood, but it would be nice if he could at least tone it down a little…

 **Junpei:** …I, um… Just thought I should check up on her… Ya know, with the storm and all.

Everyone lets out another loud sigh aside from Akihiko who still doesn't know what's going on.

 **Akihiko:** …What's up with him?

 **Fuuka:** Umm… Well…

 **Austin:** Haha let's just leave him guessing Fuuka, no point explaining it to a late bloomer.

 **Akihiko:** Huh? What are you talking about.

We all laugh at Akihiko's cluelessness.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, yeah! Ken-kun. What are you going to do during the break?

Ken seems to have been lost in thought this whole time… I am a bit worried about him, but I don't think anything I'll say will be able to change his mind.

 **Ken:** Oh, nothing in particular.

 **Junpei:** Come on, you have to be doing something.

 **Ken:** Well, I'll probably go visit the shrine.

 **Junpei:** Dude, you're a kid, not an old man.

 **Ken:** But that's where I always go. I guess you could say I made a vow…

Everyone looks at him confused except for Akihiko and Shinji who look down with a troubled look.

 **Ken:** Anyways, I'm going back to my room. I have a lot of homework to do…

 **Junpei:** Oh, okay. Call me if you get stuck.

Ken walks away soon after. Both Akihiko and Shinji seem lost in thought. I'm guessing that vow has something to do with the incident with Shinji. Well I'm still soaked from the rain, so I go to the bath. If I remember correctly Arisato gets a fever for a week after this. Well, he gets better afterwards so it's nothing to worry about. I call it a night soon after.

 **-Saturday, September 19** **th**

That morning I hear that Arisato is down with a fever. Aigis pleads to stay by him until he recovers and everyone agrees. I go to the hospital to get him some medicine. The storm is still as strong as ever. It seems like the rain won't let up for the whole week… there seems to be no one around due to the storm… This seems like a chance to do some training at the same time.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament Crowned Clown.

I then use the armor of crowned clown to move me faster towards the hospital. These armaments are way too convenient. On the way there I sense something dangerous. Before I noticed I see a dark tendril heading my direction. I dodge out of the way and head towards where the attack came from. When I get there, I make it to a dark alleyway and in front of me I see the shadow figure with the black mask.

 **Austin:** Nyarlathotep I presume?

 **Nyarlathotep:** Haha well that's rude of you. Shouldn't you wait until I introduce myself?

 **Austin:** Having it be that you've been giving us a hard time lately, I see no need to be nice to you.

I then rush to attack Nyarlathotep, but he steps to the side easily dodging my attack, he then kicks me in the gut knocking the wind out of me and launching me back a few feet.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Haha it seems you've gotten a little cocky after beating a few small fries. How about I put you back in your place.

Nyarlathotep runs towards me so I change into Barbatos. I swing my spear tipped mace at him, but he easily dodges. I try to transition between swings and kicks, but nothing seems to land on him. He soon starts to land counters every chance he gets. First when I swing down, he hits the side of my head. When I high kick he punches me in the gut. I change to Mori Hui and try to attack at a distance with my bo staff, but he easily dodges everything and starts hitting me with a barrage of punches. My armor can't seem to keep up with all the attacks and knocks me back into the wall. I change into centipede to try to outrun him, but he seems to just as easily keep up with me. The bastard's toying with me, I can't even land a single hit! I use centipede to catch up then switch to Barbatos to hit him with the spear tipped mace, after missing I change to Mori Hui and extent my bo staff, but he just steps away, I then use Crowned clown's armor to hold him in place, but he very easily slips away. This is bad… I'm using too much magic. I get down to one knee gasping for breath. My body is aching everywhere. I look up to see Nyarlathotep standing above me.

 **Nyarlathotep:** how's that? Feel how insignificant you are yet?

Nyarlathotep kicks my head down forcing me to my hands and knees.

 **Nyarlathotep:** I honestly should thank you though. The rest of the humans in this world had already forgotten about me. But you, you're not of this world and so your memories weren't affected. If anything, you just have some minor memory loss. You're stuck knowing about me and not at the same time.

Nyarlathotep starts Laughing manically.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Haha but fret not, I can't kill you just yet. I need you alive to keep me in this world, for now. But once I regain my full strength-

Nyarlathotep picks me up by my head.

 **Nyarlathotep:** You'll no longer be necessary.

I then try to kick him in the side of the head, but he manages to block me.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Tsk, Tsk, did you really think it would be that easy. The last few that fought me couldn't even hurt me and they were leagues stronger than you and your group of "friends".

I fall on my knees; my body isn't moving the way I want it to. Damn it I'm just too tired.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Well, until we meet again.

Nyarlathotep starts to walk away. Damn it, that thing is too strong. If it ever decides to fight seriously, we'll be in big trouble. My vision… it's starting to blur… I can't… move… everything goes to dark.

 **-Wednesday, September 23** **rd**

I wake up in my room. How did I get here? When I look to my left, I see someone opening the door.

 **Yukari:** I'm coming in-

Yukari looks up seeing me awake. She gives me a look of shock.

 **Yukari:** you're awake! One sec let me go inform the others.

Yukari runs out soon after. While that's going on, I try to get up and get dressed but my body is still too weak. I can barely get myself to sit up before my body falls back again. I see everyone rush into my room soon after.

 **Fuuka:** Austin-kun!

 **Shinji:** Hey we were worried about you! How are you feeling?

 **Akihiko:** What happened? Who did this? Was it Strega!?

 **Junpei:** I asked Chidori and she said neither of them fight in the style he was beat up in. but, that would mean that there's someone else we have to worry about. It wasn't even the dark hour and he got beat up that badly.

 **Mitsuru:** Okay everyone, let's keep this one at a time.

Everyone then quiets down and sits around me.

I proceed to tell them that on the way to getting the medicine for Arisato the shadow with the black mask had jumped me in the real world. I've decided to keep his name a secret since the knowing of his existence is what gives him strength at the moment. Shinji tells me that I was gone for most of the day until they decided to go look for me. They had found me passed out in an alleyway beaten and bloodied. At first, they wanted to take me to the hospital. But noticed that my wounds were already healing at an astounding rate. They ended up carrying me back to the dorm. My wounds had completely healed by the next morning, but I wasn't waking up. They were debating on whether they should have taken me to the hospital until just now…

 **Austin:** Speaking of which, how's Arisato? Did he get his medication?

I try to get up but Junpei and Akihiko quickly push me back on my bed.

 **Junpei:** Nu-uh you just woke up, we don't want you getting yourself hurt again!

 **Akihiko:** Arisato is fine, he should be fully recovered by tomorrow. You on the other hand need to rest!

I lay back down into the bed, they weren't wrong. For some reason my body still feels weak. Could I have gotten a fever after being passed out in the rain?

 **Yukari:** Well either way, you just take some time to rest for today and make sure to recover. We'll worry about Arisato.

 **Austin:** Okay… fine…

My eyes begin to get heavy again.

 **Mitsuru:** Rest well and regain your strength, we'll be here to help if you need us.

 **Austin:** …Thanks guys.

Soon after the others leave my room… It seems we've gotten a new issue to worry about. Nyarlathotep seems to have gained the strength to fight in the real world now… I need to get stronger. Strong enough to take him out before he full recovers!... I couldn't even land a single hit on him… I honestly thought I was getting stronger, everything was working so well and now I worry on what's going to happen to this world now that he's out there! Damn it… My vision starts to darken again.

 **-Thursday, September 24** **th**

I woke up feeling fully recovered. When I get out of my room, I see Arisato has woken up as well. He seems to have been informed about what happened the other day and he asks me if I can speak with him after school… at school we were asked to clean up all the displays and decorations from the cultural festival. Everything took a while to clean up, but we managed to finish before class ended. After class I run into Arisato at the exit.

 **Arisato:** Okay, ready to go?

 **Austin:** … Yeah.

We begin to head down towards the location of the velvet room.

 **Arisato:** Was that thing always around?

 **Austin:** No… that thing shouldn't exist at all.

 **Arisato:** It seems like you know something about that thing though?

 **Austin:** That's one of the problems, I know about it, but I can't seem to remember what it is exactly. I know its name, but I don't want to say it because the more others know about it the stronger it becomes.

 **Arisato:** …

I can tell that Arisato wishes to ask more but after hearing that the more he learns about that thing the stronger it becomes. He's decided to hold off on his questions.

 **Arisato:** How do we beat that thing?

 **Austin:** I'm not entirely certain. I feel like it should be the same way we beat any other shadow. We're heading to the velvet room for those possible answers right?.

Arisato nods in agreement and we head down to the velvet room. We both enter at the same time. When I open my eyes, I don't see myself in the same velvet room as before. I open my eyes in a green room surrounded by six pillars over a checker board flooring. In the center I see a glass flooring with a green butterfly.

 **Austin:** Where did I get myself into this time?

 **Philemon:** Welcome to my dominion, the gulf between consciousness and unconsciousness. My name is Philemon, but I believe you know that already don't you?

 **Austin:** Well then… This was unexpected. Hey Philemon, what's going on here exactly? I believed Nyarlathotep to have been eliminated in the event years prior, so why is he back now?

 **Philemon:** I'm not entirely certain. When he was defeated, he should have been imprisoned in the deep unconsciousness to forever be forgotten. Due to me being the half of his whole I was supposed to be gone too. But the impossible happened. Even though I wasn't supposed to even be a memory I was still called back here. You called me back here. Nyarlathotep took advantage of this and escaped from his imprisonment.

 **Austin:** … Is it possible that Nyarlathotep could have been the reason I suddenly appeared in this world?

 **Philemon:** I don't see that as being possible. Nyarlathotep only recently got the opportunity to come here.

 **Austin:** Well that removes that option… there's something else I don't understand. How is it that my memories of him have brought him back but at the same time my memories of the two of you are still rather fuzzy, how could that be possible?

 **Philemon:** I believe this world was trying to manipulate your memories when you first came here to keep Nyarlathotep and I from coming here. As you can tell the world failed in doing so.

 **Austin:** Hmm. Well now that he's here, is there any way to throw him back?

 **Philemon:** I doubt he's going to fall for the same tricks again. He's become something more violent over the years. On the bright side, he is severely weakened to what he was before.

 **Austin:** Ah… so that was a weakened version.

 **Philemon:** Yes, I saw your battle with him a few days ago.

 **Austin:** I couldn't land a single hit on him. How can I fight something I can't hit let alone hurt?

 **Philemon:** Although I agree that landing a hit on him will be difficult. Not hurting might be a bit of an overestimation.

 **Austin:** Huh?

 **Philemon:** You may not have noticed due to your injuries. But the attack that he blocked seemed to me to have made significant damage.

 **Austin:** Well that's reassuring. That still raises the question of how I can hurt something that I can't hit? It would be a different question if I could use magic attacks to hit at range but that's currently not possible since none of my persona have that ability.

 **Philemon:** So, you believe with the use of magic you'll be able to defeat him?

 **Austin:** I can't say for certain, but I won't know until I try!

 **Philemon:** Very well.

Philemon then raises his hand.

 **Philemon:** Let's search within the depths of your soul a persona with an affinity to magic. Luckily the sea in your soul is much smaller then the traditional wild card holder.

Philemon and I get surrounded by and innumerable number of golden glowing cards spinning around us faster and faster. The cards start to join together one after the other until a persona starts to form.

 **Philemon:** Now raise your hand like you would your persona and call out its name.

I raise my hand and the golden card forms into a blue flamed card.

 **Austin:** Reveal the light, **Sora!**

I crush the card and a spiky haired boy with a keyblade appears.

 **Philemon:** Good, now this "Armament' ability of yours. I know it requires a different ceremony to happen.

 **Austin:** Yeah… I'm not a fan of it but I guess I have no choice.

I begin the procedure to initiate armament. I summon the tarot card on my hand fusion circle appearing behind me.

 **Austin:** I am thou, thou art I, thou will bring an end to this chapter, give me your power as I call thy name. Sora!

For this armament it seems that I once again get pierced through my chest. I was hoping that since it got my chest again it would let me not get a new scar but now it just looks like a small x on my chest. This armament is rather interesting though. The original summon was that of Sora from the first Kingdom Hearts. When I used armament, it seems that I'm wearing the outfit of Kingdom Hearts 2… Thankfully I don't get the silly fluff hairdo too.

 **Austin:** Now, let's see how this is in action.

It seems that I can use every attack style and magic ability from the character in the game. I can also use every spell that this form originally could use… there is an issue though. I point my keyblade to use firaga, but my armament disappears instantly.

 **Philemon:** It seems that you have a rather small magic pool.

 **Austin:** … I've noticed. Is there anything I can do to expand it?

 **Philemon:** The strength of the heart can only grow stronger with the understanding of one's self.

 **Austin:** …So pretty much I'm on my own there?

 **Philemon:** pretty much yeah.

I let out a loud sigh. I can't deny that training isn't an over night thing. I'm honestly surprised in how much I've improved since I started. So far, I can keep armament for the entire hour of the dark hour. Now my new goal is to be able to use magic with my new armament… I guess for now I'll just stick with the smaller spells and work my way up. When I look at this persona's abilities, I see it has one called **MP drain**. It seems that whenever I attack an enemy in this form, I can take some of their MP. I wonder if I can properly implement that ability during combat. Or if I could at least get enough MP to keep my form on for a little longer.

 **Philemon:** There is one more ability that I will allow you. Unlike Nyarlathotep, who is getting stronger. I am continually losing strength, so this will be the only time I will be able to help you.

 **Austin:** Well, that's not good.

 **Philemon:** Due to this I will give you a more refined fusion ability.

The magic circle that appears behind me seems to have gotten more detailed.

 **Philemon:** This Fusion circle has completely merged with the sea of your soul. It shall grow in strength throughout your journey as you get stronger.

When I summon a burning card the fusion circle appears behind me.

 **Austin:** Huh interesting.

 **Philemon:** Now you will be able to fuse up to 3 personas. With this you should be able to gain new persona evolution forms and possibly new personas.

I try to summon more than 3 cards but I can't seem to do so at the moment.

 **Austin:** Wait so my persona can evolve more than once?

 **Philemon:** Your persona, although few some of them have an expanding number of different forms. Fusing one persona over the other will be able to armament possible new form.

 **Austin:** Hmm. I'll make sure to test them out. Well with that being all of it I'll see myself out.

 **Philemon:** Very well, if you have any more questions don't be afraid to come to me.

 **Austin:** Thanks for your help.

A door appears behind me. Once I go through, I see myself back in the velvet room. Igor, Arisato, and Elizabeth look at me in surprise.

 **Arisato:** …What happened? You were gone for a while.

 **Austin:** I met someone I didn't think I was going to meet. But I feel like I've gotten the answers that I need.

Arisato looks at me more confused than anything.

 **Austin:** due to me not being of this world my memories of him were not completely removed. Due to that the black mask has a bridge to this world through me. But if I manage to defeat him it should break the bridge. I've also come to learn that it only really gets stronger when those that truly are from this world know of him. Kinda like when a rumor is spread, the more who know it the stronger that rumor is believed to be true. The more known this thing gets the stronger it becomes. It's currently gained the strength to speak and fight back due to it taking energy from the large shadows so who know how much stronger it'll become later on so best get prepared for the worst.

Arisato nods in agreement and we soon begin to head out of the velvet room. On the way out, I am stopped by Igor.

 **Igor:** Did you get to meet him through that door?

 **Austin:** Yes, but he's too weak to do anything to stop it now. He's gambling on me in the hopes that I can correct the situation I accidentally started.

 **Igor:** …Very well. If he expects highly of you there is no reason for any of us to think differently.

 **Austin:** Thank you.

I then turn around and exit the velvet room. I saw the look of worry on Igor's face. Nyarlathotep will keep coming and give us a hard time. He may even come to me during normal time to take me out again. I must always make sure to be on guard.

Soon after getting back to the dorm I waited for the dark hour to appear to train and test on some fusion possibilities with the persona I have. I will make sure to be more prepared next time.

 **-Monday, September 28** **th**

There's only a week left until the next full moon and we've yet to clear the next floors of Tartarus. I go talk to Arisato about it and he agrees that we should go tonight. Later during the dark hour, we head down to Tartarus. It didn't take long for use to push to the 139th floor. I learned a few things climbing up these floors. For one thing my Sora armament takes far too much magic for me to hand in which already wasn't much of a surprise. Second the new fusion armament evolves my persona to newer forms but once disarmed return back to their original persona form. I had thought the personas evolved after I used armament, but I've come to realize what happened is that they fused with me to become a stronger form. Now that I can armament three at once I can now use even stronger forms, but they use a larger amount of magic making them only last half the time. I was hoping to be able to use these abilities for the next full moon, but it seems that I'll have to hold out till the next one. On the way back to the dorm I signal towards Shinji.

 **Austin:** Hey tomorrow let's meet up after class. I need to talk to you about something.

 **Shinji:** … Is it something about the next mission?

 **Austin:** It's about the next mission being THE mission.

Shinji gets lost in thought for a second.

 **Shinji:** … Alright, let's meet up after class.

 **Austin:** Alright sounds good.

As soon as we get back to the dorm, I call it a night.

 **-Tuesday, September 29** **th**

I'll be meeting with Shinji later today. Before I meet up with him, I head to the security office lost and found to grab a pocket watch. After class I head out to the beef bowl place with Shinji.

 **Shinji:** So, what's the plan?

 **Austin:** …To be honest I don't know, I'm certain that black mask will come back and try to keep us from coming to you before you get shot.

 **Shinji:** …

 **Austin:** when you got shot last time, you didn't have any of your armor on. Maybe that can help soften the blow… also here.

I hand the pocket watch to Shinji.

 **Shinji:** Wha… it's my watch. I thought I lost it, where was it?

 **Austin:** Haha can you really doubt my knowledge of this world with everything I've told you?

 **Shinji:** Well it still seems like this world has thrown you on a loop in multiple occasions.

 **Austin:** Haha that's for sure. Well for now with my current knowledge that thing saves your life. I'm hoping a mixture of that and you wearing your armor will keep you safe long enough for us to make it to you.

 **Shinji:** I could also try to stop Ken from taking me away from the group for the mission.

 **Austin:** I worry he'll stab you in the back during the mission if we do.

 **Shinji:** … Yeah that is a possibility.

 **Austin:** I believe that you can talk him out of hurting you. Be prepared for when Takaya decides to show up. The timing will likely be different to how I remember.

I raise my fist towards Shinji.

 **Austin:** Let's make sure to survive in this mission ok?

Shinji gives me a fist bump.

 **Shinji:** Haha that sounds more like a death flag than anything.

 **Austin:** That did? Well shit.

We share a laugh while enjoying our food. The full moon is less than a week away I need to prepare for this.

 **-Sunday, October 4** **th**

Today's the moment of truth, will my meddling really be able to save peoples live or not. Later during the dark hour, we all join up at the meeting room. Without surprise Ken and Shinji aren't here. Fuuka is already focusing on finding the shadow.

 **Fuuka:** I've located the target. It's in the plaza in front of Iwatodai Station!

 **Ikutsuki:** This will be the 10th. Only a few lefts, but let's worry about them one at a time.

 **Yukari:** …Assuming they come one at a time. *giggle* Just kidding.

 **Fuuka:** …Yukari-chan how did you know!? I sense two of them!

 **Yukari:** Are you serious!? Me and my big mouth…

Yukari has a worried look. Akihiko seems to be looking around.

 **Akihiko:** …Where's Shinji?

 **Fuuka:** He just notified me that he'll meet up with us later… Something didn't seem right though, He looked like he was preparing for something serious.

So, Shinji has gone with him... I hope he's prepared himself.

 **Akihiko:** Something serious?

I need to find a way to take care of these two shadows fast.

 **Fuuka:** I wanted to ask him, but it seemed that he wasn't going to tell me anything.

What would be the fastest route to where they are?

 **Akihiko:** Do you know anything about this Austin?

Maybe I can use my Armament to-

 **Akihiko:** Austin…

Akihiko taps me on the shoulder.

 **Austin:** Huh, what was it again?

 **Akihiko:** *sigh* you weren't paying attention, weren't you? Is something on your mind?

 **Austin:** Sorry I've been thinking of different methods I could implement my armament that I got lost in thought haha…

 **Akihiko:** … so do you know anything about where Shinji has gone?

 **Austin:** Oh, sorry I'm not exactly certain. He did seem rather serious today though.

 **Junpei:** It's okay. At least he's coming, right?

 **Yukari:** Yeah. Not like someone I know who missed last time.

 **Junpei:** Hello? I was tied up, remember!? Sheesh, give a guy a break.

 **Yukari:** Wait, Ken-kun isn't here, either. Hey Junpei, go get him. That'll be your punishment for last time.

 **Junpei:** Punishment…? What is this, kindergarten? *sigh* that little shit is more trouble than he's worth.

Junpei walks away to go get Ken.

 **Mitsuru:** Alright, let's move out. This time, there are two enemies.

We head down to Iwatodai Station… Shinji and Ken are nowhere to be seen… Maybe I can rush through the railway to get to them faster.

 **Yukari:** There they are! This is the way to school! We've gotta protect this place.

 **Fuuka:** It seems like they've been waiting for us.

 **Arisato:** They seem to already have the black masks…

 **Mitsuru:** Where's Amada?

 **Junpei:** He wasn't in his room, so who knows…

Akihiko starts to look worried.

 **Akihiko:** Dammit, Shinji… Where are you?

 **Fuuka:** Um, I think we should hurry… They look like they're about to make their move.

 **Arisato:** Alright, Let's go everyone.

 **Everyone:** Alright!

We head down towards the two shadows. One of them looks like a woman in a white dress on top of a bouquet of flowers with a spike fence rotating around it, **Strength**. The other looks like a two-dimensional gear based steampunk Pegasus, **Fortune**. The strength shadow uses its rotating fence and whips it at us. I jump back holding a burning card.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament Mori Hui!

I then rush towards the strength shadow but get knocked back by the fortune shadow. Aigis immediately activates orgia mode and rushes towards the Fortune shadow. Akihiko, Junpei, and Mitsuru proceed to rush towards the Fortuna shadow barraging it with magic attacks. Yukari and Arisato start attacking the strength shadow with Garu and Agi attacks. I rush towards the strength shadow again lunging my bo staff towards the face of the strength shadow. It uses the fence to block my attack, so I rotate around my bo staff and kick the strength shadow in the face pushing it back. I then change to Barbatos Lupus and use my twin swords to land some slashes on the strength shadow. The strength shadow uses heat wave to push us back. I look to my side to see the fortune shadow use wheel of fortune… something's not right. The wheel of fortune is displaying nothing but damage and debuffs for us. Could the mask be doing that? I then summon my spear tipped mace and throw it at the Fortune shadow breaking its wheel of fortune. The fortune shadow uses Garudyne to launch me towards the strength shadow. The strength shadow uses gigantic fist knocking me into the ground… Shit we're doing damage, but this is taking too much time!

 **Austin:** Guess its time to do something drastic.

I summon three burning cards and the fusion magic circle appears behind me. Two of the cards float back into the sides of the magic circle, lines of light connect the three cards making a triangle.

 **Austin:** Persona fusion Centipede, Barbatos Lupus, Crowned Clown.

I crush the card on my hand and the magic circle passes through me.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament One Eyed King.

My hair turns white, my right arm turns into a large blade, a bloodied red mask covers the right half of my face, my left arm and both legs become mutated like deformed flesh with three fingered sharp claws, the tail for centipede is there but thinner and with longer legs.

I move in top speed towards the strength shadow wrapping around it with my centipede tail piercing it with all the legs. I start to tighten my tail crushing the strength shadow and ready my large blade. The shadow uses the fence to cut me in multiple locations, but it was not enough, I pierce the blade directly through the head cutting the strength shadow in two. I look up to see the others barraging the fortune shadow with magic attacks, Aigis with orgia mode rushes in and kicks the Fortune shadow in the air when everyone's magic attacks destroy it. I don't have time to celebrate, I need to be quick and reach Shinji and Ken.

 **Fuuka:** good job, everyo- Austin-san where are you going?

 **Austin:** Fuuka use your persona to follow my trail, I think I know where Shinji and Ken are!

I rush in full speed; this form is taking too much magic… I change to Centipede and continue rushing to where Shinji is. On the way there I see Shinji guarding Ken from Takaya who is pointing his gun towards them.

 **Austin:** Oh no you don't! I got to make it, I need to make it!

I run as fast as I can, and a gunshot is heard… I open my eyes to see myself directly in front of a shocked Takaya. I look down to my chest to see a bullet wound.

 **Shinji:** Austin-kun!

I quickly use one on my tendrils to launch Takaya back. I fall on one knee gripping the bullet wound. Shinji and Ken then rush towards me.

 **Austin:** Don't… Call me off… Just yet.

Centipede has a tough shell, so the bullet didn't reach anything vital.

 **Austin:** Don't worry my persona's healing ability will close the wound soon enough. For now, we got to deal with this bastard.

I struggle to get back on my feet.

 **Takaya:** Well, it seems I've overstayed my welcome. I'll need to go for now.

A smoke grenade is thrown from a random direction and Takaya gets away.

 **Austin:** Haha that's right, you better run you bastard.

After saying that my armament disappears, and I fall over. Shinji manages to catch me.

 **Austin:** Haha, and here I thought I was finally done with tripping over myself. I can be so clumsy sometimes.

 **Shinji:** You push yourself too hard that's for certain. Be ready to get an earful from us the second you wake up.

 **Austin:** Haha at least I got to save your ass. So maybe it's just a little worth it?

 **Shinji:** Haha yeah you save my ass alright.

 **Ken:** Austin-san… Shinji-San… I'm so sorry… If it wasn't for me… You almost got.

Tears start to fill Ken's face. I give Ken a serious look and flick his forehead.

 **Austin:** You dumbass. So, it was your mom that Shinji's persona killed huh?

Ken nods in agreement.

 **Austin:** *sigh* you really are just a kid.

I hug Ken.

 **Austin:** A mother would never have wanted her son to live for revenge. She must be turning in her grave right now seeing what you're doing.

 **Ken:** …

 **Austin:** But you still have your whole life to better that part of yourself. Haha hell I'm sure she's already forgiven you.

 **Ken:** Austin-san… Your heavy.

 **Austin:** Haha my bad.

I sit back and fall over on my back.

 **Austin:** Haha I think I'll just wait here till the others get back.

Ken then looks towards Shinji.

 **Ken:** I'm sorry. I was so full of rage that I wasn't able to think straight. I threatened your life and yet you still tried to protect me…

Shinji pats ken on the head.

 **Shinji:** You don't have to forgive me for what I've done. I know I haven't. But I will make sure that you will never live with the same guilt that I harbor. I'll protect you and everyone from SEES.

 **Austin:** Aw why thank you. you're so sweet haha

 **Shinji:** You just fall asleep already!

We all laugh as the others rush towards us.

 **Arisato:** Austin-kun!

 **Shinji:** Don't worry, his persona held up long enough to keep him from getting anything life threatening.

 **Yukari:** Oh geez this again? You really need to fix this habit of yours!

 **Austin:** Hey! This is totally better than the latter of what could have happened.

 **Akihiko:** What could have happened?

 **Austin:** Well…

I look towards Shinji and he gives me look like he's out for blood… I decide to keep my mouth shut.

 **Mitsuru:** Well either way we should close that wound of yours.

Mitsuru uses dia to close the bullet wound.

 **Austin:** Haha thanks!

The others then pick me up and carry me back to the dorm. Once back at the dorm I regain some strength to walk and head to my room on my own. Once I get in my room I fall on my bed.

 **Austin:** Haha it worked. I did it.

Tears start to well up. I'm honestly so happy I got to save him! That means I should be able to save the others too. I need to keep this up. I must keep this up! I can save everyone if I just keep pushing myself further. I close my eyes and fall asleep.


	5. Hanged Men

**-Monday, October 5** **th**

It feels rather odd with how normal today is. Originally we were supposed to all join at the gym for Shinji's funeral but this time it's just a regular day at school… I wonder how things will move forward from now on… while lost in thought I walk into Shinji who just got out of his room.

 **Austin:** Ah, my bad.

 **Shinji:** … No problem.

 **Austin:** Um… what's going on here?

Shinji doesn't seem to be wearing his trademarks jacket today. He's wearing the school uniform!?

 **Austin:** What's all this for?

 **Shinji:** I've decided to be a better student from now on.

 **Austin:** … Are you sure you're going to be ok? You've already ditched a good amount of classes.

 **Shinji:** I'll be fine… I think. Well if it doesn't work out I'll just open a restaurant or something.

 **Austin:** Well… that's an optimistic take of the situation.

We proceed to head out to school.

 **Austin:** So, do I need to call you senpai now?

 **Shinji:** You should have been this whole time. Damn kid not even using any honorifics.

 **Austin:** I haven't?

 **Shinji:** You're just noticing this now?

 **Austin:** Haha I'm so used to living in a place where they aren't used often it just slipped my mind Shinji-senpai.

 **Shinji:** …Yeah, it just sounds weird hearing that from you now. Besides, everyone's already used to you not using them.

 **Austin:** Ah… well ok then.

Classes go the same as usual. Just the same boring day today. On the way back to class from lunch I see Akihiko ditching with Shinji. I decide to follow them.

 **Austin:** Hey, where are you guys going?

 **Akihiko:** Oh hey, nothing much we've just decided to cut class today. I don't know why but coming here just feels right.

I look at the empty stage. A stage where Shinji's funeral was supposed to have been held.

 **Austin:** You know, I kinda get what you mean. Is anyone else craving ramen right now? I've heard ramen tastes a lot better while cutting class.

 **Shinji:** Now that you mention it…

 **Akihiko:** How about we go grab ourselves some? There's nothing wrong in missing a day every now and then.

 **Austin:** Haha I think Shinji has missed more than a now and then amount.

 **Shinji:** … Shut up. Some habits are hard to break.

We all share a laugh and begin to walk out of the room. When I look back for a brief moment, I thought I saw the empty gym become full of foldable chairs, on the stage a crying Akihiko over a memorial with a picture of Shinji's face.

 **Shinji:** Hey, you ok?

I turn back to see a confused Shinji and Akihiko seeing me with tears welling up in my eyes.

 **Austin:** Haha it's nothing. Just my imagination.

We proceed to head down towards the exit of the school. once we're at the exit we're stopped by Akihiko.

 **Akihiko:** Guys, I want to get stronger. Strong enough so that I don't get left behind again. I want to be there the next time someone needs saving, not just a few steps behind.

 **Austin:** I'm sure you'll get your chance when it comes.

 **Shinji:** Things are going to get even tougher from now on, so you best be prepared.

 **Akihiko:** Well then it is a good thing that you guys will be covering my back.

I hear that voice in my head again. "The resolution in Akihiko's heart has awakened a new persona. Polydeuces has given rise to **Caesar**!" Akihiko starts walking passed us.

 **Akihiko:** Well then how about the last one there has to pay for all the food?

 **Shinji:** Alright, you're on

They both rush ahead.

 **Austin:** Huh? Hey no fair! wait up!

We run all the way to the ramen shop… I ended up having to pay. We enjoy our food and joke around with one another. While eating our food we get a text from Mitsuru telling us to meet up at the dorm after school. it's to talk about Ken.

 **Shinji:** What's there to even talk about? We've already settled things last night.

 **Austin:** I think it's just to make sure that something like last night won't happen again.

 **Akihiko:** I'm certain it won't be anything too serious.

We finish our food and head back to the dorm.

 **Mitsuru:** So, is everybody here?

 **Austin:** It seems like Ken may still be in his room. Do you mind going for him Aigis?

 **Aigis:** Understood.

Aigis then goes upstairs to get Ken.

 **Austin:** To be honest Shinji, Akihiko, and I agree that there's really no need for this conversation. I feel like we buried the hatchet yesterday.

 **Mitsuru:** I understand that, but I would at least like to hear it from him.

Aigis comes back… Ken isn't with her.

 **Aigis:** It seems that Ken-san had escaped through the window.

We all look at each other in shock.

 **Austin:** What is that boy thinking? He knows Strega is still out there and could grab him any minute!

I begin to head up and run towards the exit. Shinji and Akihiko follow after me.

 **Yukari:** Do you know where he could be?

 **Austin:** I can only think of two places. He could either be at the shrine. Or, he's somewhere around where we saw them yesterday.

 **Arisato:** Well then let's split up in two teams.

 **Austin:** Sure, Shinji and Akihiko are coming with me the rest of you should check out the shrine. Junpei, you should stay here in case he comes back.

 **Everyone:** Got it!

We then head out to look for Ken. This worries me, for one thing Takaya is more violent than I remember him being and then there's Nyarlathotep crawling about all over the place. I can't waste any time blindly looking. We make it to where I was shot by Takaya. Down the road we see a depressed looking ken.

 **Austin:** Hey, seems like you've had better days.

 **Shinji:** What are you doing here?

Ken ignoring our comments just looks at us with a look of defeat on his face.

 **Ken:** When Mom died protecting me, no one would believe the real reason for her death… To this day, it's still on file as an unexplained accident. That's why I wanted to make it clear… I thought that's what she would have wanted… Maybe then she'd finally be at peace… But then when I saw Austin-san get shot and Shinjiro-san protect me all I felt was that I was going to be left behind again. Just like mom did…

Shinji looks down with a pained look on his face.

 **Akihiko:** The dead are never coming back. You have to accept that.

Ken's eyes start to tear up. Shinji Leans down in front of him.

 **Shinji:** I've spent a long time by myself since that day. I didn't think I deserved to have my own life anymore.

 **Ken:** …

 **Austin:** Both you and Shinji were a mess from that situation. but moping about isn't going to help anyone. Right now, Strega is still killing people using the dark hour to hide it as an accident. We will need your help if we're going to stop them.

Shinji stands above Ken holding his hand towards him.

 **Shinji:** We've both been running away from our past all this time. It's about time we face our reality from now on.

Ken looks up at Shinji.

 **Shinji:** Besides, how can you say you're alone when you have all of us? You really think we're going to leave you alone after everything we've been through?

Ken looks up to see me and Akihiko smiling towards him.

 **Ken:** You're right. I'm done running away.

Ken grabs Shinji's hand and lifts himself up.

 **Ken:** I'm done running away. It's about time I face things head on.

As Shinji and Ken nod in agreement and a voice rings in my head. "The resolve in Ken's heart has awakened a new persona. Nemesis has given rise to **Kala** - **Nemi**!"

 **Ken:** I'll be ok now. Together we can face anything head own.

 **Akihiko:** Now that's more like it.

 **Austin:** Yeah, let's kick this Dark Hours ass!

 **Ken:** Austin-san… That sounded more like something Junpei-san would say…

 **Austin:** … Haha it happens.

We all share a laugh and begin to walk back to the dorm. I send a text to the others telling them we found Ken and are on our way back. Once we entered the dorms Koromaru, Yukari, and Fuuka run towards him.

 **Yukari:** Ken-kun!

 **Fuuka:** Thank goodness… I was so worried…

 **Ken:** You were?

The others proceed to surround Ken.

 **Mitsuru:** Amada… Are you able to fight?

 **Ken:** Yes… I won't run off again.

 **Junpei:** You sure?

 **Ken:** I'm positive.

 **Fuuka:** It's alright… We can trust him.

 **Yukari:** … Geez, don't make us worry like that, okay?

 **Austin:** Haha even if he were to run away again. We'll make sure to find him.

 **Mitsuru:** … Alright. I'll talk to the chairman… get some rest

As the others walk away, I give Ken a pat on the back.

 **Austin:** See, you really think we'll ever let you feel alone?

 **Ken:** Thank you, I'll make sure to pay back all of your kindness someday.

 **Austin:** Haha looking forward to it!

With that I hear the voice in my head. "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Justice arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter."

We all go to our own rooms soon after. I decide to do some more training during the dark hour before bed.

 **-Tuesday, October 20** **th**

Things have been pretty calm recently. I've been taking advantage of this time to train my armaments and improve my ability to use magic. It's still rather lackluster but I can start using proper magic attacks without completely losing my armament. I can hold 3 card armaments for quite a while now too. For lunch I decide to go eat in the roof. On the way there I see Natsuki walking out with a sad look on her face. When I get up there, I see Fuuka sitting alone with a sad look on her face. I head to her to console her, but she gets a text that she reads to herself.

 **Fuuka:** Even if we're apart, we'll still be connected… it all makes sense now. I've always been so worried about how others are feeling. that's why my power allows me to stay connected with them. I guess there is something I want after all. It makes me happy to see everyone else happy too. So, I want us all to remain friends. The power to connect people, even when they're apart… My persona has given me this amazing gift.

I hear that voice in my head. "The resolve in Fuuka's heart has awakened a new Persona… Lucia has given rise to **Juno**!"

I walk out to go say hi…

 **Yukari:** There you are.

Yukari runs passed me with Arisato, Junpei, and Aigis. I follow out with them.

 **Fuuka:** …Why, did something happen?

 **Aigis:** It is surprising to find you on the rooftop.

 **Junpei:** Nah, we were just wondering what you were up to…

 **Fuuka:** Everything's okay now.

The others look at her confused.

 **Fuuka:** …I've made up my mind. I'll do as much as I can with my power. For my sake, as well as for others.

The others look at each other confused.

 **Yukari:** Okaaayyy…

 **Fuuka:** *giggle* Sorry. I guess that was sort of random, wasn't it?

 **Junpei:** Uh, are you sure you're alright?

On the way back to the dorm I go to chat with Fuuka.

 **Austin:** Hey, how are you feeling? I've heard your friend Natsuki is moving to another school…

 **Fuuka:** It'll be fine. It's not like we'll never see each other again. Maybe when I graduate, I'll go visit her.

 **Austin:** Haha but first we gotta take care of this whole dark hour situation.

 **Fuuka:** That's true…

 **Austin:** Hey, it's almost over so no need to worry too much about it.

 **Fuuka:** Yeah, you're right. Let's keep working together ok?

 **Austin:** Yeah without a doubt!

We continue heading back to the dorm.

 **Austin:** So… You and Shinji huh?

Fuuka's face goes red.

 **Fuuka:** Wha-What do you mean?

 **Austin:** Haha I guess there's no progress just yet. No worries you two seem like the late bloomer types so just take your time.

 **Fuuka:** …What are you even talking about?

We then make it back to the dorm. I hang out in my room and train during the dark hour.

 **-Wednesday, October 21** **st**

After school I run into Fuuka heading out with Shinji.

 **Austin:** Hey, going on another cooking session?

 **Shinji:** Yeah, Fuuka has learned to not burn her food.

 **Fuuka:** … You didn't have to word it like that.

Fuuka's face starts to blush.

 **Austin:** Haha he's just teasing you. Mind if I join you guys?

 **Fuuka:** Sure!

 **Shinji:** Yeah, a helping hand would be nice

We head down to the dorm after picking up some groceries.

 **Austin:** Hey, I was thinking. How about we make a dinner for everyone before this last coming mission? Let's all do something together before we go in and fight the last big baddie.

 **Shinji:** Heh I was thinking the same thing.

 **Austin:** Yeah, then how about we plan to do this the night before the last mission?

 **Fuuka:** That would be great! How will we get them to all join us?

 **Austin:** I feel since it's our last mission we'll all be meeting up together the night before.

 **Shinji:** Well then how about we work on some ideas.

We continue spending our time chatting on what we're going to do for the night. We've started working on some new recipe ideas. Fuuka has improved quite a bit in her cooking ability. Shinji is even confident enough to let her cook on her own while he preps the ingredients. We ate our food, and everything came out really good! …Fuuka and Shinji talk to each other as if I'm not there… I head back to my room soon after.

 **-Saturday, October 24** **th**

Today was as lackluster as always but it was odd to see Yukari leave the student council office in a good mood. I guess she had a nice talk with Mitsuru. Later in the day Arisato asks to go to Tartarus today. Everyone seems excited in the hopes that tonight will be their last night in Tartarus… Oh if only. We first make it to the 146th floor where we fought against **Hell Knight**. Hell Knight is a tough one due to its massive health pool and defense against magic. I use One Eyed King to quickly cut it in two. We then make it to the 160th floor where we run into **Mystical Gigas**. This thing has a large defense to physical attacks so how about I test out a new armament.

I raise my hand holding three cards as the magic circle appears behind me.

 **Austin:** Persona Fusion. Sora, Mori Hui, Crowned Clown.

I crush the card and the magic circle passes through me.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament, Sora Mystic Form.

The outfit is that of Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts 2 but the red in the outfit gets replaced in a blue color. This form has me consistently hovering above ground allowing me to move more freely. Through the tip of my keyblade I shot beams of energy equivalent to an almighty attack. I start to hover around the Mystic Gigas shooting him with beams of energy and forcing it to pay attention to me. Although my magic has gotten stronger it is no where close to as strong as the magic ability of the others. I get the Mystic Gigas to turn its back towards the others when…

 **Arisato:** Now!

Everyone starts to hit the Mystic Gigas with a barrage of magic attack until it was completely destroyed. This armament will become a lot more useful as I continue strengthen my magic ability. For now, I'll just stick to using this form to keep the enemy's attention on me and have the others take it out. It didn't take long for us to make it to the 164th floor after that. Once there we make it to an empty roof.

 **Junpei:** Alright we made it!

 **Yukari:** Now we just have to take out the last shadow and everything will be done with!

 **Fuuka:** Are you ok Austin-Kun?

 **Austin:** Huh? Yeah, I'm fine…

 **Shinji:** There seems to be something on your mind. What's going on?

 **Austin:** Sorry it's nothing really. It's just this kind of end of a chapter feeling.

 **Junpei:** Yeah, I can kinda get that…

 **Yukari:** Well we can worry about all that when everything is over and done with.

 **Arisato:** She's right. For now, let's just go home.

We all agree and begin to head back.

 **-Monday, November 2** **nd**

After school Fuuka, Shinji, And I rush towards the dorm's kitchen to cook for everyone. After finishing we all sit together in the living room.

 **Fuuka:** …Well, tomorrow will be our last operation.

 **Yukari:** Yeah… We've been through a lot this last six months. Don't ya think?

 **Arisato:** It went by quickly.

 **Yukari:** …Yeah, huh.

 **Junpei:** It was a lot better than doing nothing, right? Besides, we made some new friends.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah and a few crazies.

 **Akihiko:** Well, it's all been worth it, if you ask me. It's been two and a half years since I got this power… and you don't hear me complaining.

 **Fuuka:** Two and a half years is a long time. Oh, wait… For Aigis, it's been even longer, huh?

 **Aigis:** I was asleep for much of the time, so I have not been in operation for very long.

 **Junpei:** How 'bout you, Mitsuru-senpai? You started before Akihiko-san, and Shinjiro-san, right?

 **Mitsuru:** …Me? …Yes, it was just me at first. Of course, back then, SEES didn't exist, and this was just a regular dorm.

 **Yukari:** Did the Chairman recruit you?

 **Mitsuru:** No… I've been aware of the Dark Hour since I was a child… One time, my father's research team was attacked by Shadows. That's when I awakened to my persona… when I witnessed the incident.

 **Yukari:** That's what happened…?

 **Mitsuru:** …It seems I was the first. …If that had never happened, perhaps none of you would have to bear this terrible burden.

 **Fuuka:** Senpai…

 **Akihiko:** It would've happened to someone eventually… Besides, the enemy can't just be ignored.

 **Mitsuru:** …I suppose that's true.

Shinji, Fuuka, and I get up.

 **Austin:** Well for now you guys stay right there.

They look at us confused as we rush out to get the food. We come back with a decent assortment of food.

 **Yukari:** Wh-What's all this?

 **Junpei:** Whoa! Did you guys make this? It looks amazing!

 **Shinji:** It was Austin-kun's Idea.

 **Austin:** Shinji makes some really good food and I wanted everyone to try it before we all go to battle tomorrow.

 **Fuuka:** Austin-kun and I helped too.

 **Austin:** Yeah, Fuuka has gotten much better with her cooking.

Fuuka blushes.

 **Fuuka:** Was it really that bad before?

We all laugh as we go to eat the food. Everything came out really good!

 **Junpei:** Man, this is so good!

 **Yukari:** Oh yeah, we didn't tell you that Shinji was the one who cooked for Austin-san's birthday huh?

 **Junpei:** He did!?

Junpei looks at Shinji who currently is having a hard time hiding the smile on his face.

 **Junpei:** Man, you are full of surprises.

 **Shinji:** It's… a hobby of mine.

We continue teasing Shinji while eating the food. Everything went rather well. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves. After a while I go outside to walk off the food I just ate. Shinji and Arisato follow after me.

 **Shinji:** So, will you tell us what it is that was bothering you the other day?

 **Austin:** Huh? What do you mean?

 **Arisato:** He's talking about that worried look you had after we reached the end of Tartarus.

 **Austin:** Oh… That.

 **Arisato:** …Will this really bring the end to everything?

 **Austin:** …

 **Shinji:** … So, I guess not.

I nod in agreement. They both show an angered face.

 **Arisato:** But why did you keep all this to yourself? Everyone is expecting things to end after tomorrow night.

 **Austin:** something will happen the next day that I want to change, but it will only happen if that person's attention is away from me.

 **Arisato:** Who is this person?

 **Austin:** You'll know soon enough.

 **Shinji:** Why can't you tell us now?

 **Austin:** This guy is much more cunning than you think. If you guys start treating him differently things could get much worse so it's for the best that you stay not knowing for now.

I start to walk back inside.

 **Austin:** I worry the black mask might do something to make things worse too. I'd rather not see a situation where both show up.

I walk back into the dorm soon after and head to bed.

 **-Tuesday, November 3** **rd**

Today's the day for the "final" shadow. I head back to the dorm directly after school. on the way out, I see Arisato and Shinji giving me a skeptical look. When the dark hour begins, we join up at the meeting room. Fuuka has already started her search for the Shadow.

 **Fuuka:** I found it. it's currently at the south end of the Moonlight Bridge. The 12th and final shadow.

 **Ikutsuki:** Hmmm. This is it…

 **Fuuka:** And as we expected, there are two Persona-users nearby… Strega.

 **Mitsuru:** They know this is their last chance. Even though we were expecting this, we should still be careful.

 **Ken:** Those bastards…

 **Akihiko:** Hmph. Saves us the trouble of looking for them.

 **Mitsuru:** You've all done a fine job up to this point. This will be our last operation. Let's all come back safely.

We start to head down to the south end of the Moonlight Bridge.

 **Arisato:** I feel like we should split up in teams. One to take on Strega and another for the shadow. We don't want to all be tired after the fight against Strega when there's still one more to fight after.

 **Akihiko:** I agree, I think we should split into 3 teams. That way we can all fight to our fullest and not worry about tiring out in the final battle.

 **Austin:** Good idea. So, who's going to be in which team.

 **Shinji:** Akihiko, Ken, and Koromaru will be with me against Takaya. We all have some sort of bone to pick with him.

 **Mitsuru:** Yukari, Junpei, and Aigis will join me against Jin. Arisato and Austin, you two will save your strength for the final battle.

 **Arisato:** Alright, we'll go with that. Is everyone ready?

 **Everyone:** Yes!

We make it to the south end of the Moonlight Bridge where Takaya and Jin stand waiting for us.

 **Takaya:** You know the significance of today, do you not? You claim you hunt the shadows to prevent the disaster they bring… Yet, countless lives are lost each day without their intervention… The power we wield is not itself evil… You cannot deny that. So why don't you just admit it? You do not wish to eliminate the Dark Hour… You are merely deceiving yourselves…

 **Arisato:** That's just not true.

 **Takaya:** Look within yourselves and you shall see. You are indeed foolish children… Erasing the Dark Hour is the same as erasing yourselves. Tch. Is even that beyond your comprehension? As I believe, our goals are irreconcilable.

Takaya proceeds to pull out his gun.

 **Takaya:** Jin…

 **Jin:** Forget these maggots.

 **Takaya:** Fate shall decide who will prevail… Come.

Shinji and Akihiko quickly rush towards Takaya moving him down one side of the bridge.

 **Jin:** Takaya!

Mitsuru uses Bufula to push Jin down the other direction.

 **Mitsuru:** Both of you run!

`Arisato and I proceed to rush to where the shadow is located but we run into something… it seems to be some sort of invisible wall.

 **Nyarlathotep:** You really think it was going to be that easy?

 **Austin:** Huh? What's going on here?

Down the bridge I see Nyarlathotep walking away towards the large shadow.

 **Akihiko:** What's wrong? Why aren't you moving ahead?

 **Arisato:** There seems to be some sort of invisible wall in the way.

 **Mitsuru:** Huh? What do you mean?

 **Austin:** We'll talk about that later. First focus on these guys.

 **Takaya:** Now, you shall be judged.

Takaya summons his persona **Hypnos**. It then uses Garudyne to blow Akihiko and Shinji away. Ken rushes after him with his staff. Koromaru uses his knife to swipe at his legs but he quickly dodges. Takaya points his gun towards Ken, but Shinji uses his persona to block the attack. Akihiko uses his persona to hit Takaya with Zionga. Koromaru uses Agilao to burn Takaya. Takaya uses Agidyne to knock back ken. Shinji rushes in using his ax on Takaya knocking his pistol away. Akihiko soon after uppercuts Takaya into the air but he quickly regains his footing and uses Agidyne to push Akihiko away.

 **Jin:** There's no cure for stupidity.

Jin summons his persona **Moros**. It then uses fire attack to knock back Mitsuru. He then throws a grenade towards Yukari who uses Garula to throw it in the air. Junpei rushes towards Jin readying his sword. Jin dodges but runs into Aigis who shoots at him keeping him away from regrouping with Takaya. He jumps back and uses Maragion pushing everyone back except for Junpei who hits Jin on his side. Jin knocks Junpei back with his briefcase.

 **Takaya:** I never imagined that your power would rival ours… Astonishing… perhaps I misjudged your strength.

Takaya uses Byfudyne to knock Shinji back and then he picks up his gun and points it at Akihiko. Takaya tries to shoot him, but Akihiko quickly moves around keeping himself away from the barrel of the gun. Once he's close enough, Akihiko starts landing a flurry of punches on Takaya. Ken and Koromaru then slash at Takaya.

 **Jin:** Play time's over, kids. It's time for the real deal!

Jin throws grenades at Mitsuru who freezes them with Mabufula. Yukari Aims her bow and lands a shot at Jin's shoulder. Jin uses Mudoon knocking out Yukari and Mitsuru. Junpei rushes in and lands a hit on Jin's head. Aigis activates orgia mode to rush in towards Jin but gets blown away by one of Jin's grenades.

 **Takaya:** This… can't be.

Shinji knocks Takaya back.

 **Akihiko:** I've been waiting for this!

Akihiko, Ken, Shinji, and Koromaru then swarm on Takaya knocking him down

 **Jin:** Son of a bitch.

 **Junpei:** This isn't over yet!

Junpei swings his sword knocking Jin upward as Aigis rushes above him shooting Jin on his chest knocking him into the floor.

 **Aigis:** Let us commence with an all-out attack!

Junpei and Aigis rush Jin knocking him out.

Takaya and Jin quickly regain their balance and group back together. Bloodied and bruised they start walking back towards the edge of the bridge.

 **Jin:** Dammit… Is their power that different than ours…?

 **Mitsuru:** Different?

 **Jin:** For us, it's not that simple… It has to be forced out.

 **Akihiko:** So, it was you who was giving Shinji those pills.

 **Jin:** You guys don't have the slightest clue what will happen if the Dark Hour disappears, do you? It won't matter for normal people, since they don't remember anything anyway… But for us-

 **Takaya:** That's enough. Now, then… Ordinarily, we'd withdraw… but not tonight.

Takaya pulls out his gun.

 **Takaya:** This body, as ephemeral as it is… it is worthless without my power.

Takaya points the gun towards his head.

 **Takaya:** Therefore, only one choice remains… I shall prove my existence here and now!

Jin reaches out pulling Takaya's gun away from him.

 **Takaya:** What are you doing!?

 **Jin:** Don't be reckless!

 **Takaya:** Jin!?

 **Jin:** …Sorry. But… those are your words, not mine.

Jin looks towards us.

 **Jin:** You win… Looks like you'll get your wish… Go do what you came for.

Takaya and Jin start slowly walking backwards towards the edge of the bridge.

 **Junpei:** Wait!

 **Jin:** I'd rather die than surrender to you! Take a good look! This is how we live!

Takaya and Jin then walk back and fall off the bridge. We rush over to look for them, but they have disappeared into the blood red sea.

 **Yukari:** They jumped…

 **Junpei:** What the hell were they thinking!?

 **Akihiko:** They chose their own fate. Don't let it faze you.

 **Mitsuru:** … The operation has only begun. Our true adversary is waiting… Focus on that, alright?

She says that but she's barely able to keep herself up. When I look at the others, they seem rather winded as well. There's no way they can fight with how beat-up they are right now... I look towards Arisato who's already started facing towards the direction of the shadow.

 **Arisato:** Let's go.

 **Austin:** Right!

 **Fuuka:** The Shadow up ahead is not moving at the moment. It'll all be over if you can defeat it.

Arisato and I rush to the location of the shadow. It looks like a large tar black body being carried by a large cross through the skin on its back, **Hanged Man**. Below it are three praying statues… it seems that even the statues have the black mask on this time.

 **Fuuka:** This is it. I'll do everything in my power to help you. Just promise me that you'll be careful!

I activate the magic circle to appear behind me.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament, One Eyed King!

I rush toward the statue on the left. After I destroyed the statue it burns me with Agilao. Arisato summons Eligor and uses Maragion to burn the other two statues destroying them. Before being destroyed the two statues hit Arisato with Bufula and Zionga.

 **Austin:** … It seems like those statues work like trip mines hitting us the second we destroy them!

The Hanged Man falls from where it was after the statues were destroyed. I rush in to pierce it with my blade, but it quickly flies backwards dodging my attack. Arisato then summons Rangda and uses Marakukaja to increase our defense. Hanged Man uses god's hand to knock me back. I rush back towards it, but it manages to summon 3 more statues that quickly shoot at me with their magic attacks. I slash at all three destroying them but also getting me hit with their magic attacks knocking me back.

 **Austin:** Shit, I can't even land a hit. One Eyed King doesn't have very good magic defense either.

Hanged Man falls over and Arisato rushes in to hit it with his sword. Hanged Man dodges back and tries to hit him with god's hand, but I manage to guard the hit for him. Arisato lands a slash on the Hanged Man before it retreats back. It tries to fly upwards again but I land on top of it knocking it back into the floor. Hanged Man then uses akasha arts knocking both of us back so it can summon three more statues.

 **Austin:** Damn it… I need something to counter all this magic being thrown at us… I wonder if I could summon something to counter all this?

Arisato starts rushing towards the Hanged Man again.

 **Austin:** Hey Arisato. You mind keeping him occupied while I try something?

 **Arisato:** I won't be able to hold him for long, but I'll try.

 **Austin:** That's fine all I need is a bit of time.

I then summon my magic circle but this time instead of it appearing behind me it appears as a table floating over my hand and three cards appearing on the table.

 **Austin:** Persona fusion. Allen Walker, Barbatos, Sora.

The three cards start rotating while a new card begins to appear in between them.

 **Austin:** Break the spell Asta!

I summon Asta from Black Clover. When the statues use their magic attacks to hit Asta it uses its sword to knock back the spells.

 **Austin:** I am thou. Thou art I. Thou will bring an end to this chapter. Give me your power as I call thy name.

The magic circle then appears behind me and Asta. With the spear-tipped chains it pierces me through both my forearms.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament Asta!

I wear Asta's black scarf and headband with a bull emblem, my hair begins to turn grey as I summon two swords in either hand. One large sword on the right and a smaller sword on the left.

 **Austin:** Not yet. This isn't strong enough.

I then deactivate the armament summoning the fusion circle behind me again.

 **Austin:** Persona fusion. Crowned Clown, Asta, Sora!

I crush the card and the magic circle passes though me.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament Crowned Clown full synchro!

I have my right hand grip my left wrist as it starts to change into the handle of a sword. As I pull on my wrist the rest of my left arm disappears into a large sword. My whole body is covered by a white hooded cloak exposing only my right arm in a white sleeve. A hood goes over my head while a silver mask covers the upper half of my face. Arisato gets knocked back next to be.

 **Arisato:** About time. Things were starting to get rough there.

 **Austin:** Haha sorry about that. Get ready I'll give you the opening we need.

I rush towards the Hanged Man using my cloak to send white tendrils into its body pulling me towards it. Hanged Man uses god's hand to knock me back, but I use my sword to redirect its direction away from me. I then use the sword to cut the shadow off the cross dropping it towards the floor.

 **Austin:** Keep it in place Arisato!

Arisato Summons Eligor and uses Maragion to burn the Hanged Man. I then use the white tendrils on my cloak to pierce the Hanged Man's back and pull myself into it piercing it with my sword. I then jump in the air keeping it pinned to the ground with my sword. I send a flurry of white tendrils piercing it in multiple locations. Arisato then uses Eligor's cruel attack until it was completely destroyed. I deactivate my armament soon after. Arisato and I sit back gasping for breath. The others run towards us.

 **Yukari:** …

 **Junpei:** …is it over?

 **Aigis:** Operation completed. Or should I say, "Mission complete."

 **Mitsuru:** Yes… It's finally over…

 **Aigis:** I believe a celebration is in order. What will be our victory cheer?

 **Arisato:** Hip Hip Hooray!

 **Aigis:** 1… 2… 3… Hip hip hooray!

Everyone starts laughing.

 **Yukari:** Haha! What was that?

 **Junpei:** So, um, Senpai… You're gonna throw us a party tomorrow, right?

 **Mitsuru:** *sigh* You don't waste any time, do you? Well, I suppose I could arrange for it.

 **Junpei:** Ooh! In that case, how 'bout sushi!?

Akihiko shows a face of excitement.

 **Akihiko:** Sushi, huh… it's been a while… Well, I've got dibs on the halibut and sea urchin!

 **Yukari:** Oh, then I call the fatty tuna.

 **Fuuka:** Um, we're divvying it up already? In that case, save me the salmon roe.

 **Junpei:** Hey, wait a minute… You can't do that!

 **Aigis:** I reserve the shrimp, squid, scallops, and sea eel.

Junpei looks at Aigis in shock.

 **Junpei:** Hey! That's not fair! You don't even eat!

 **Ken:** You should all be ashamed of yourselves, fighting over sushi. Senpai, please order tamago for me. They say you can tell a chef's skill by how he prepares eggs.

 **Yukari:** Um, how old are you again?

 **Mitsuru:** Okay, okay. I'll have the very best delivered tomorrow.

 **Junpei:** For real!? Aw man, it's great to be alive!

 **Yukari:** Don't get too excited, Junpei. You're getting the leftovers.

 **Junpei:** What!? But it was my idea in the first place!

Everyone starts to laugh among themselves.

 **Mitsuru:** …I guess it's time to say goodbye to the Dark Hour. Even though it seemed like a curse, for some reason I'm reluctant to let it go.

 **Akihiko:** Yeah…

 **Yukari:** We really did it, didn't we…?

 **Mitsuru:** Yes… We saved the world, even if no one knows it.

We start heading back to the dorm. Shinji tries to push me for information, but I continue telling him to just trust me. When we get back home, I walk to my room and lay on my bed… Tomorrow is going to be another rough day huh? I soon close my eyes as I drift to sleep.


	6. Truth

**-Wednesday, November 4** **th**

There's so much that's going to happen today I need to make sure to be prepared. Before school I give Takeharu a call to meet with me after school. After school I head to my usual café and on the way there I see Takeharu waiting for me.

 **Austin:** Hey, thanks for coming here so suddenly.

 **Takeharu:** Not to worry, I'm glad to help.

Takeharu hands me a spare evoker.

 **Takeharu:** You had messaged me so late at night for this, I need to ask why?

 **Austin:** Think of it as an insurance. Earlier this morning Ikutsuki asked for everyone's evoker and weapon so I want to be prepared.

 **Takeharu:** … Will this really be for the best though?

 **A ustin:** What caused Mitsuru's persona to evolve wasn't directly because of your death or getting over it. It was when she finally decided to rely on everyone's strength. You know how teenagers are. Tend to not learn the lesson until it's far too late. I've been able to prove that they can achieve the evolution without losing a loved one already.

 **Takeharu:** You speak of Shinjiro Aragaki correct? Yes, I've heard that you protected him and Ken-kun from that incident. So, he was supposed to die during that event. His death was supposed to help in the evolution of Akihiko's, Ken's, and Fuuka's personas. It is rather intriguing that you got it to happen without the sacrifice.

 **Austin:** Thank you, well we're wasting too much time. We don't want this plan to fall flat just because of a small conversation. I'll make sure we talk as much as you'd like when this is taken care of.

 **Takeharu:** Thank you, I will make sure you answer all my questions later.

I nod at Takeharu who leaves soon after. I begin to head back to the dorm where I hide the evoker. Later in the evening I go downstairs where everyone is looking at 3 giant platters full of sushi.

 **Junpei:** Whoa… Nice spread.

 **Yukari:** The slices are huge!

 **Junpei:** Man, I'm starving… can we eat?

 **Ken:** Hey, where are Aigis-san and Ikutsuki-san?

 **Akihiko:** He took her to the lab for a tune-up or something. He said they'll join us later.

 **Shinji:** …

 **Arisato:** …

Arisato and Shinji show worried looks on their faces.

 **Fuuka:** *giggle* The Chairman just can't stay away from the lab, can he?

We hear a car stopping in the front of the dorm.

 **Mitsuru:** That must be my father.

We all head to the front door to greet Takeharu and two of his associates.

 **Mitsuru:** We've been waiting for you.

 **Takeharu:** So, it's over at last, huh…

 **Mitsuru:** Yes.

 **Takeharu:** Congratulations, everyone. You've done well. There are no words to express my gratitude. Though you will never receive the recognition you deserve, it is undoubtedly a monumental achievement.

 **Akihiko:** Thank you.

Takeharu walks up to Yukari grabbing her hand.

 **Takeharu:** To you, I owe a special thanks… For lending us your power until the very end.

Yukari's face blushes.

 **Yukari:** Oh, it's… It's no big deal.

 **Takeharu:** The 12 Shadows that were the cause of all our troubles have been destroyed, thanks to your efforts. You needn't bear this burden any longer. You deserve a chance to experience the joys of youth. The Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad will be dissolved as of midnight tonight.

The others look at Takeharu in surprise.

 **Takeharu:** No longer must you put your lives on the line in battle. Tomorrow, you can triumphantly return to a normal school life.

He looks at everyone who has a bit of a more melancholy look to their faces.

 **Takeharu:** …Is something the matter?

 **Akihiko:** Oh, it's nothing…

 **Mitsuru:** Alright, everyone… it's time to celebrate. Your feast awaits you. There's no need to hold back; eat as much as you'd like.

Junpei quickly jumps for joy.

 **Junpei:** Sweet! I've been waiting for you to say that!

Junpei and Koromaru are the first to rush towards the food followed by everyone else. We all enjoy some rather delicious sushi for a while until Junpei stands up.

 **Junpei:** Listen up, everyone… I have an idea… How 'bout we all take a picture?

Everyone looks at him confused as he pulls out a camera from his pocket.

 **Junpei:** Actually, I tried to take one last night… But I forgot it wouldn't work during the Dark Hour.

 **Akihiko:** You mean… you brought a camera with you into battle?

 **Junpei:** Well, it was our LAST battle, after all.

Akihiko gives Junpei a worried look as he walks towards one of Takeharu's assistants.

 **Junpei:** Hey, could ya take our picture?

Junpei hands the camera to Takeharu's Assistant.

 **Yukari:** *sigh* I feel like such a tourist.

 **Austin:** Haha what you don't want a picture?

 **Yukari:** Well… yeah, I do.

 **Junpei:** Oh, wait… Ikutsuki-san and Aigis aren't here… I guess we'll have to take another one later. Alright, everyone get together.

We all get up and group together for a photo.

 **Man in Black:** Is everyone ready?

 **Junpei:** You bet!

Junpei overexcitedly waves his hands around.

 **Akihiko:** Knock it off.

 **Junpei:** Aww.

Junpei quickly continues goofing around lifting piece signs covering Akihiko's face.

 **Fuuka:** Come on quit fooling around Junpei.

 **Akihiko:** Hey knock it off will ya.

Junpei starts falling backwards while the picture is taken with us having a startled look on our face towards a falling Junpei and Koromaru almost falling off Ken's arms.

 **Austin:** Haha This is great.

 **Shinji:** Junpei… couldn't you have calmed down for at least one photo.

 **Junpei:** Hey, it's not like I fell on purpose.

 **Austin:** Haha well I think I'll be going to call it a night tonight.

 **Junpei:** Huh? What's with that? Come on man at least stay until the countdown.

 **Austin:** Haha sorry, sleep beckons me. Maybe next time.

Arisato and Shinji look at me with a worried look in their face. I happily nod towards them before I head back to my room to grab the evoker. I then armament centipede and climb my way up to the roof where I then change to Barbatos Lupus and jump from roof to roof keeping an eye out for any surprises. Not long after the dark hour begins, I hear the bells from Tartarus. I follow everyone through the rooftop until I am stopped by a set of black tendrils… Nyarlathotep.

 **Austin:** Honestly, you chose to be a pain now!?

 **Nyarlathotep:** You say that as if it isn't of me to do so. Now I wonder why you decided to keep a distance from your friends? Could it be you knew something like this was going to happen?

 **Austin:** Simply yes, and now I'm planning to make sure no one dies either!

I summon 3 cards from my hand.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament, Crowned Clown Full Syncro!

I then throw my sword at Nyarlathotep who easily dodges it, but he failed to notice I kept one of my cloak's tendrils attached to the sword allowing it to twist and hit him. Nyarlathotep blocks the attack but gets launched to the side.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Well, well it seems you've gotten a lot stronger than before. Now this will be interesting.

Nyarlathotep changes his hands into tar black claws as he rushes towards me. I pull my sword back to me and use it as a shield to guard me from his first attack and launch out a few more tendrils to hit Nyarlathotep who easily dodges them. I continue attacking by launching tendrils in a way that he has limited areas of movement. One useful thing about this form over Centipede is the near innumerable number of tendrils I can launch as spears from my cloak although it does sacrifice the speed I gain from centipede. As I lessen his areas of movement, I have all the tendrils pull me forward where I go to punch him in the face, but he easily moves his head out of the way.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Hah, missed-

My sword then hits him in the back of the head knocking him face first into the floor.

 **Austin:** Well that first one wasn't supposed to hit you.

Nyarlathotep now furious gets up and with grater speed charges towards me. I armament One Eyed King using my large blade to block the hit and then using my claw to rip out a chunk from his chest. Nyarlathotep then falls on his knees down into the floor.

 **Austin:** Haha, that's right you bastard! What do you think of that!?

Nyarlathotep looks up at me forming a large white smile through the face of his mask.

 **Nyarlathotep:** I think you're going to be late if you don't hurry.

My eyes widen as I gain a cold sweat. I quickly turn around and rush towards Tartarus hearing the manic laughter of Nyarlathotep from behind me. That bastard set me up… He wanted me to stay and fight him…

 **Austin:** DAMN YOU!

I Armament to Mystic Form Sora and hurry as fast as I can towards the upper floor of Tartarus. I only have one shot in this I need to make this count! I wasted too much magic against Nyarlathotep a regular armament is going to have to do. Once I make it to the floor where everyone is, I see Takeharu and Ikutsuki pointing their guns at each other.

 **Austin:** Oh no you don't!

As I rush towards Ikutsuki I change to Barbatos Lupus as Aigis rushes towards me. I summon one of my large swords throwing it at Ikutsuki as Aigis shots me a couple times in the chest. Barbatos has a strong defense to pierce attack so it didn't do much damage. As I look up towards Ikutsuki and Takeharu I see Takeharu with his hand on the right side of his neck as he falls on his knees. Ikutsuki screams in pain as he's lost his right hand. Aigis quickly rushes towards me again.

 **Austin:** Damn it wake up already Aigis!

I punch Aigis in the face towards the floor forcing her to regain her senses.

 **Aigis:** Austin-san, you're ok?

 **Austin:** Questions later, for now free the other and give this to Mitsuru.

I hand the evoker to Aigis as I rush towards Ikutsuki who quickly ran to grab the gun with his left hand.

 **Ikutsuki:** There's no turning back now, I WILL bring the fall!

I summon a katana style blade and I lunge it into Ikutsuki's chest.

 **Austin:** The Fall will fail and so will Nyx.

Ikutsuki's eyes widen as the others begin to head towards me.

 **Ikutsuki:** How do you know that name? None of you were supposed to know that name!

Without warning I kick him off the edge of Tartarus. His screams are heard as he falls until there was only silence.

 **Arisato:** What did you say just now? Who is this Nyx?

I ignore Arisatos comment as I quickly deactivate my Armament and run towards Takeharu who has now fallen to his side over a pool of his own blood. I lift him up and apply pressure to his neck as I do a quick head to toe to see how his signs and symptoms are.

 **Austin:** The bullet grazed his carotid artery. Airway is open and clear. Breathing is quick. Pulse is… existent but fast and weak.

The others start to surround me as I check on Takeharu. They look at me in shock as I shove my finger into his neck wound looking for the carotid artery and pinching it shut.

 **Mitsuru:** Hey… what are you doing?

 **Austin:** Mitsuru, I'm going to need you to take some deep breaths and help me with this. You're the one who's had the most practice with ice attacks and you also know how to use healing abilities.

 **Mitsuru:** That doesn't answer my question! What are you doing to my Father!?

 **Austin:** He's getting dangerously close to decompensated shock due to the loss of blood. Now I can save his life but I'm going to need your help. I'm doing this to make sure that he doesn't lose any more blood but as you can see this is only a temporary remedy.

 **Mitsuru:** …

 **Austin:** Now I've done all I can do with what I have but I believe your power can help us save him. I need you to trust me on this Mitsuru.

 **Mitsuru:** … Alright what do you need me to do?

Mitsuru leans in next to me.

 **Austin:** Ok I'm going to need you to do this exactly as I say it. The slightest misstep could end his life.

Mitsuru nods in my direction firmly holding the evoker to her head.

 **Austin:** Ok, first the wound won't be able to close well if my fingers are in the way so the second I let go I'm going to need you to use bufu to freeze the artery closed. Make sure it's just the open area of the artery. We don't want the frost to go down the artery because it could freeze his heart solid.

 **Mitsuru:** On it…

 **Austin:** Alright on my mark…

I quickly let go of the artery and pull back my hand as Mitsuru uses bufu freezing the artery and closing the wound. I check below the artery to make sure he didn't get any of his blood frozen below the wound. After noticing that everything is fine, I sit back in relief.

 **Austin:** *sigh*Alright, that takes care of the hard part. Now all I'll need is for you and Yukari to use Diarama to heal his wound as best as you can. We'll carry him down to the hospital after that's taken care of.

After Takeharu's wound is healed Akihiko and Shinji help in carrying him to the hospital. The exhaustion of everything going on finally got to me and I started to lose the strength in my legs. Arisato helped in carrying me. As we exit Tartarus Mitsuru gives me a serious look.

 **Mitsuru:** Austin-kun, thank you for your help but I'm going to need you to come with me for questioning.

I look around me to see the others with troubled faces… I guess It has become rather obvious that I know more than they thought I did…

 **Austin:** *sigh* I guess I don't have much of a choice.

I walk with them to the hospital where after the dark hour they get me a room and handcuff me to the hospital bed. Shinji has volunteered to be the one to keep an eye on me.

 **Shinji:** You can't say you couldn't have seen something like this coming.

 **Austin:** Yeah… I guess you're right… I'm guessing something happened during my absence?

 **Shinji:** …yes,I think it's about time you tell them the truth.

 **Austin:** Yeah… You're right… Tomorrow I'll tell them all everything.

 **Shinji:** Alright.

With that the light to my room goes off and I go to sleep.

 **-Thursday, November 5** **th**

I wake up to see an exhausted Mitsuru sitting by my side. It looks like she didn't get any sleep last night. Not like I can blame her, she did just see her dad almost die.

 **Austin:** Good morning. What's wrong?

Mitsuru stays in silence as she looks lost in thought.

 **Austin:** Hey really what's wrong? You're scaring me here.

Mitsuru finally looks up at me.

 **Mitsuru:** I have gotten word from the doctor. He says that if he were to have lost any more blood, he would have been dead.

 **Austin:** Hey that's great isn't it? Why doesn't it look like you're in a celebratory mood though?

 **Mitsuru:** The doctor has told me that he will need to be placed in life support. He spent too much time with too little blood that his body couldn't handle it. He's currently in a coma and the doctor's not certain as to when he'll wake up.

Tears begin to fall from Mitsuru's face.

 **Mitsuru:** I know I should be thanking you for what you did in helping my dad, but I still need to ask. What are you hiding from us?

I clench my fist until blood spurts out from my hand. Damn it if only Nyarlathotep didn't get in my way last night. Things would have been done much smother.

 **Mitsuru:** Why didn't you tell us?

 **Austin:** Huh? Tell you what?

 **Mitsuru:** Why didn't you tell us that you knew Ikutsuki-san was a traitor!?

I look down.

 **Austin:** Ah… I'm guessing Takeharu said something about it when you guys were trapped in the crosses.

 **Mitsuru:** He looked so calm even after everything was going on. Before you showed up he kept Ikutsuki-san occupied. Telling him that he failed the second he didn't manage to find you. He had faith that you were going to come sooner but you didn't. Where were you when we needed you!?

I look at the pain in Mitsuru's face and I look down in anger.

 **Austin:** It was that damn black mask. It got in my way when I was heading out to you guys.

 **Mitsuru:** And what exactly is that black mask!? You seem to know a lot more about it than you say you do. If anything, it seems to have an interest in you more than anyone else!

 **Austin:** …

 **Mitsuru:** Please, I need you to tell us everything that you know.

 **Austin:** … Fine.

Mitsuru lets out a sigh of relief.

 **Austin:** But not right now. Call everyone to join us in the meeting room and I'll tell them everything there.

 **Mitsuru:** …Very well.

Mitsuru unlocks my handcuffs and at the exit I see Akihiko and Shinji waiting for us. We all proceed to head to the dorm's meeting room where we wait for everyone else to join us.

 **Austin:** Hey everyone.

The room is silent as everyone has a worried look on their faces.

 **Austin:** Haha I guess you guys have heard what's happened huh? Well at least it means he's not dead right?

Yukari quickly stands up slamming the table.

 **Yukari:** Can you please stop joking around and tell us what the hell it is you know already!?

 **Austin:** …

 **Junpei:** Yuka-tan calm down it must be hard for him to explain too.

Yukari sits down.

 **Yukari:** Sorry… It's just that so much has happened in these last couple days. I just don't know what to think.

 **Mitsuru:** It's ok Takeba we all feel the same way.

Mitsuru looks at me.

 **Mitsuru:** You've been friendly with all of us and even helped in saving my father's life, but I've never been able to shake the feeling that you know more than you let on. Last night my father said this "He's already told me how this will all end and even if he were not to show up the kids will be fine." Those were his last words before he pulled his gun on Ikutsuki-san. I want you to explain what he meant with that.

 **Austin:** … fine I'll tell you.

I explain everything to them. About how I never really had amnesia, how I'm not originally from this world, how I had made it my goal to save the people who should have died before, as well as how this world was originally a video game in my world. After explaining everything the others look back with a pained look on their face.

 **Austin:** …Yeah, I'm sure it's a lot to take in. I was worried that if I told you guys all this back when we first met you guys would have seen me as being insane.

 **Junpei:** Man, no kidding my mind is going in circles just thinking about it.

 **Mitsuru:** But, could we really trust what you've told us? Don't get me wrong it would explain a lot but… after what happened last night how can we really trust your word?

 **Austin:** That's honestly up to you guys. All I can do is say what I know but I can't really go passed that.

 **Mitsuru:** My father said he knew about this but was there anyone else who knew aside from him?

 **Austin:** No just hi-

 **Shinji:** I knew as well.

 **Arisato:** I also knew about this.

Shinji and Arisato walk up next to me.

 **Arisato:** He had told me when I first took him to get his weapon but made me promise not to tell anyone due to possible confusion.

 **Shinji:** I figured it out a couple months ago. It was through him that I learned I was supposed to die during the incident of the previous month.

The other look back at me in shock.

 **Fuuka:** So that's why you left so soon after fighting the shadow. You knew what was going to happen.

 **Yukari:** But that still doesn't change the fact that he kept all this a secret from us. Why couldn't you tell us this? I thought we were your friends, but you kept information this big away from us.

 **Austin:** Because I didn't want to get anyone killed.

 **Yukari:** And what do you mean with that?

 **Austin:** Although some things have been going as I remembered them there have also been a lot of things that have been far different than from what I remember. One example would be my armament ability I've never seen any of the games do this before. That black mask too. That thing was supposed to have been gone and forgotten over a decade ago.

 **Mitsuru:** That thing existed 10 years ago? Could that mean…

 **Austin:** I'll stop you right there Mitsuru. No, that thing has no connections to the Kirijo corporation.

Mitsuru lets out a sigh of relief.

 **Austin:** But it's due to that thing and some inconsistencies that has made me want to keep all of this to myself. I don't want to say what's going to happen giving you guys an overconfidence that could get you all killed.

 **Akihiko:** What do you mean?

 **Austin:** Simply every black mask shadow has been an over powered equivalent of its past self. Past strategies that I would have used no longer work on them. So, if I were to have told you about it I can't help but think that you guys would rely on that tactic and get yourselves killed. There's also the fact that I have meddled with what was supposed to happen so I'm not even entirely certain if anything will move forward as I remember anymore.

 **Arisato:** But that's exactly why you should have relied on us. We never fought those past forms, so we are now a lot more comfortable in fighting their more heavily overpowered counterparts.

I look down to think to myself. With whatever excuse I could think up he's right… I should have trusted them more. I should have warned them of these abnormalities so they could have been better prepared…

 **Junpei:** Could you have been wanting to play hero?

… I can't even deny that. He's right too. I thought of myself as being above them for knowing what could have happened and threw all of the responsibility over myself.

 **Yukari:** So what? Was this nothing more than a game to you?

 **Arisato:** Yukari-

 **Yukari:** What!? Am I wrong!?

` **Austin:** No… You're not wrong… even when moved here I did think of this as a game. I'm sorry for making that false assumption.

 **Yukari:** So what? I can just forgive you just because you said you're sorry!?

 **Austin:** No. You have every right to be angry.

 **Yukari:** … how can you admit to it as easily as you do?

 **Austin:** Haha I am a bit older than I look.

The others look at me confused.

 **Austin:** …Well that's not entirely true. In my world it's already 2018. When I got transferred here I was also sent back to 2009 regressing my physical age with it. So, it's not wrong that you guys are older than me, but I have the mental age of someone older due to the same situation.

 **Shinji:** Yeah… he confused me on this part too.

 **Yukari:** … So, you were both sent back in time and into another world?

 **Austin:** Yes.

 **Mitsuru:** So that thing you did to help my dad.

 **Austin:** It wasn't my first-time deal with something like that. A couple years prior I trained in emergency medical services. I was an EMS for short. Although it had been a while, I do still have a good understanding and know how on what to do in bloodied situations. I had also read a news report about how someone had gotten their throat slit in the same area and how the person saved his own life by sticking his own fingers into his neck and apply pressure on his carotid artery to stay alive. That person did it the second it happened though and since your dad had lost consciousness I relied heavily on your persona ability to save him.

I look down towards Koromaru.

 **Austin:** I wasn't entirely sure as to what extent our healing abilities could work so I had used Koromaru as a genuine pig since I knew he was going to survive later at the vet anyways. I'm sorry boy.

Koromaru whines while being next to Ken.

 **Mitsuru:** So, you've been using your understanding of our timeline to take advantage of the situations that would happen?

 **Austin:** Yes.

 **Mitsuru:** …

Mitsuru gets lost in thought.

 **Arisato:** I believe we should keep him in the team.

Everyone looks shocked at Arisato.

 **Shino:** I second that. Whether he lied to us or not. It's no lie that I would have died if he didn't appear. Even with the equipment I had on there's no way I would have survived a bullet, but he chose to use himself as a shield to save me.

 **Austin:** Shinji...

 **Yukari:** That still doesn't change the fact that he lied to us.

 **Arisato:** Actually, I'm fairly certain that he was going to tell us today either way.

They all look at Arisato confused again.

 **Arisato:** If I were to have been in his shoes, I would have done the same thing. There would have been far too many abnormalities to speak up about my situation and I would have feared entrapment in the beginning with the thought that you all could have thought of me to just being crazy in the beginning.

 **Akihiko:** … I can't deny that being a possibility.

 **Mitsuru:** Akihiko?

 **Akihiko:** Would you honestly have helped him if he said this to us in the beginning? I honestly don't think I would have… and doing so would have killed Shinji if not all of us by now. There's no proof that the black mask wouldn't have still existed if he was with us or not.

 **Mitsuru:** … I can't deny that if we didn't have him with us, we would have been in trouble on multiple occasion. But…

 **Shinji:** But what? If he were to have been incarcerated, he'd have probably just used another means to try and help us. Remember he's still capable of using his persona in real life without an evoker so he could have easily escaped and helped us while in hiding if he wanted to. Right Austin?

 **Austin:** Of course! My goal since I got here was to save everyone!

The others stand there in silence.

 **Yukari:** … I don't know. I can't say that I trust you. Even with the good you've done I still don't see it right for you to have hidden that to us. I'm sorry.

Yukari gets up and walks out of the meeting room.

 **Austin:** …

Mitsuru starts walking away as well.

 **Mitsuru:** You act like you know us, but you don't know anything.

Fuuka starts to walk away too.

 **Fuuka:** I'm sorry Austin-san… You did so much for use but… I just don't know what to think.

 **Austin:** …

I look at Junpei.

 **Junpei:** Ugh damn it! what you did wasn't entirely wrong. I can't really argue with your reasoning. But… be honest with me. Who are the people that are likely to die in your memory?

 **Austin:** Shinji, Takeharu, Chidori, and… Arisato.

Everyone looks at me in shock.

 **Austin:** Arisato dies when he sacrifices himself to entrap Nyx that's how the world is saved…

 **Arisato:** I sacrifice myself?

 **Austin:** Yeah… originally, I had wanted to enhance my strength to help you destroy it together, but it seems that the black mask is very likely to get in my way… To be honest I don't know what I can do to save you just yet.

 **Junpei:** And what about Chidori? How does she die?

 **Austin:** Chidori, although she's a possible death she is a savable character.

 **Junpei:** huh? What do you mean?

 **Austin:** Remember how I told you a while back that she wasn't sure of her emotions? Well I was being rather literal in that statement.

 **Junpei:** But what does that have anything to do with her dying!?

 **Austin:** later in this month Chidori will start telling you to get away from her. She dies when you stop visiting her which causes her to believe that here unknown emotions were just rooted to you being there. Later in this month we will fight against her.

Junpei looks at me in shock.

 **Austin:** You guys aren't the ones that kill her if that's what you're worried about. What happens is that Takaya shoots and kills you.

 **Junpei:** Huh? But you never said that I was going to die!

 **Austin:** You don't. Remember Chidori's special power?

 **Junpei:** Oh, that's right!... But that would mean she…

 **Austin:** Yeah, she only realizes her emotions when you die. She then sacrifices herself to bring you back to life.

Junpei looks down in shock.

 **Austin:** Even after all that, there is a way that saved her in the game. When you kept showing up even when she told you to leave her alone, she leans closer to understanding her emotions allowing her to gain a stronger connection to her persona which helps in bringing her back to life.

 **Junpei:** Huh… she does?

 **Austin:** Yeah but I have a better idea than that. Originally she's in no position to help us, but what would happen if we stop that gun shot from hurting you?

 **Junpei:** Then… no one would get hurt. Then she would not just gain the stronger connection to her persona.

 **Austin:** Yeah, she'll be more than capable to help us in our fight as well.

 **Junpei:** Man… that would be awesome!

 **Shinji:** But, what does that black mask have to do in this situation?

 **Austin:** That's currently the only abnormality. It's also what I'll need everyone's help in.

 **Arisato:** Yeah, you've currently really messed up in that one.

 **Austin:** Yeah, I get that… What can I do to better that…?

Everyone seems to be at a loss at this point.

 **Austin:** Well for now I'll just have to continue training.

 **Akihiko:** Training you say?

Akihiko is instantly pumped up.

 **Arisato:** You're not the only one who wants to get stronger. Let us do this together.

 **Ken:** I'm in too, I may not understand everything that's going on but I'll do whatever I can to help!

 **Junpei:** If it means saving Chidori I'm all in!

 **Shinji:** Don't leave me out on this. I won't live my life for granted anymore!

Koromaru barks.

 **Aigis:** Koromaru-san states that he wants to get stronger too.

 **Austin:** Will you be joining us as well Aigis?

 **Aigis:** All I wish is to protect Arisato-san. Getting stronger will allow me to do it more efficiently.

I look at everyone's eyes full of determination… honestly how could I say no.

 **Austin:** … Alright but things won't be so easy go it?

 **Everyone:** Got it!

We go to the moonlight bridge to train… to be honest it was nice not having to train on my own today. With the help of the others I was able to fuse in some new personas. Tatsumi from Akame Ga Kill, and Ganta Igarashi from Deadman Wonderland. When I armament Tatsumi it becomes Incursio. An armor that can turn me invisible, fight with a blood red spear, and enhanced speed and strength. Incursio can Throw multiple spears with field of effect damage. When I armament Ganta Igarashi it becomes Deadman. Deadman allows me to weaponize my blood like bullets. In this form I'm able to summon multiple blood projectiles strong enough to enter the enemies body then once impaled into the enemy it branches out into bladed roots. The problem with this form is that since it uses my blood I get hit with anemia rather quickly. These powers although not the best on their own will make for good fusion material. After the Dark Hour ends, we return home.

 **-Friday, November 6** **th**

This morning was a little rough. I passed by Yukari and Fuuka, but they just completely ignored me. On the way to school I run into Mitsuru with a pained look on her face. I went to ask what's wrong, but she just ignored me as well… after school I get ready to head out. On my way to the exit I get stopped by Fuuka.

 **Fuuka:** Austin-san.

 **Austin:** Hey… What's up?

Fuuka quickly bows down apologetically.

 **Fuuka:** I'm sorry about yesterday.

 **Austin:** … It's fine, really. I totally deserved it.

 **Fuuka:** … no we're also to blame. So much happened in too little time. Ikutsuki-san doing what he did, and then you tell us about your situation… it was just too much for us to take in all at once. Even if you were hiding it from us you were doing it to protect us right?

 **Austin:** Well yeah. But that doesn't change the fact that I was only doing it out of my own big-headedness.

 **Fuuka:** Well even if that's true you did manage to save two people, right?

 **Austin:** … yeah. Although one's more comatose than alive. I don't know if I could really say that I've saved him right now.

 **Fuuka:** Don't let it get to you. You've at least given him a chance to survive. For now on you can rely on me as well! Give Yukari-san and Mitsuru-san some time They do feel bad for saying what they did yesterday too…

 **Austin:** Haha I'll make sure to apologize appropriately when I get the chance.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, maybe this will help for Yukari-san's sake.

Fuuka hands me a disk.

 **Fuuka:** I fixed her fathers message and I wanted to give it to her yesterday but so much happened. Maybe this can help you reconcile with her.

 **Austin:** Thanks, Fuuka. I'll make sure to hand this to her.

 **Fuuka:** *giggle* good luck.

Fuuka heads out soon after. After school I start to head down back to the dorm and on the way to the entrance I run into Yukari.

 **Austin:** Ah hey Yukari.

 **Yukari:** …

 **Austin:** Um… honestly, I'm sorry for what I've done to all of you. Lying to you guys the way I did truly wasn't right. Believe me when I say that I will be completely honest from now on.

 **Yukari:** No, I should be the one to apologize. You were in a very tough position. I honestly don't think I'd have done anything differently.

 **Austin:** … Thank you. Oh yeah Fuuka wanted me to give this to you.

I hand Yukari the disk.

 **Yukari:** This is?

 **Austin:** Fuuka managed to fix the message your father left. To be honest from my knowledge this video will help you evolve your persona.

 **Yukari:** Evolve my persona? like what happened with Akihiko-san and Ken-kun?

 **Austin:** Yes. Personas evolve when the strength of one's heart becomes stronger and I know this will do the same for you too.

 **Yukari:** The strength of one's heart huh? Well then, I'll have to keep that in mind. Thank you, Austin-san.

 **Austin:** Haha is everyone using the san on me now? You guys do you my birth age is still younger than you guys.

 **Yukari:** Haha and yet you've lived longer than us. You'll just have to deal with it.

 **Austin:** Haha I guess I'll have to.

 **Yukari:** So where are you heading now?

 **Austin:** There's still one person I need to talk to… even though I don't know if she will want to talk to me.

 **Yukari:** Haha I feel like Mitsuru-san is just beating herself up for not being able to help him if you weren't there. I'm sure things will be fine.

 **Austin:** Haha thanks! Well I'll be on my way then.

 **Yukari:** Sure thing, Good luck!

I begin to head out to the hospital. On my way there I run into Junpei who looks a little troubled.

 **Austin:** She's started telling you to leave her alone huh?

 **Junpei:** …Yeah. I know what I need to do now, but it still hurts to hear it.

 **Austin:** Haha chin up. We'll make sure nothing bad happens to her, so you keep up on your part too.

 **Junpei:** Haha right, will do.

 **Austin:** It's possibly a gamble but you could just tell her how you feel too.

Junpei starts to blush.

 **Junpei:** T-T-T-Tell her!? I don't know if I can.

 **Austin:** Haha come on now. What happened to the Junpei who was gung-ho on picking up girls in the beach?

 **Junpei:** Th-That's an entirely different situation!

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, this one might end well for you.

Junpei's face becomes a bright red.

 **Junpei:** Y-You think so?

 **Austin:** Haha well there's really only one way of knowing huh?

 **Junpei:** Y-Your right! Thanks Austin-san!

 **Austin:** *sigh* again with the san's from all of you. It's going to take some getting used to.

 **Junpei:** Hey at least we use our honorifics.

 **Austin:** G-Good point.

Junpei begins to head home in a brighter mood. I continue onward into the hospital. Once I make it to Takeharu's room I see Mitsuru sitting quietly.

 **Austin:** Hey Mitsuru. Mind if I sit here?

Mitsuru nods and I take a seat. I'm sure it's a rather painful sight for her to see Takeharu connected to all these machines.

 **Austin:** You know, I was hoping for Takeharu to be with us in the meeting room when I explained everything. I had promised him that I will answer any questions he had once it was over. Haha I'm sure he was going to make sure everyone else was there when he asked them too.

 **Mitsuru:** …

 **Austin:** … honestly, I'm sorry for keeping it from all of you. I know what I did was wrong bu-

 **Mitsuru:** There's no need for you to apologize. I'm angry at myself and my own weakness not you. I'm sorry about my behavior yesterday. After What Ikutsuki-san did… I just feel like I'm holding everyone back. You didn't deserve to be in the position I forced on you I just needed someone to be mad at and you were the perfect scapegoat.

 **Austin:** Heh I'm fine with that. Like what you guys told me yesterday. You don't have to go through all of this by yourself either. We're all here for you as well. I promise to be open about everything from now on too.

 **Mitsuru:** …Thank you Austin-san. Let's rely on each other from now on.

 **Austin:** Haha will do.

 **Mitsuru:** …Well you've taken the change of honorifics rather smoothly.

 **Austin:** Haha nah you're just the 4th person throwing that at me today.

 **Mitsuru:** *giggle* well then, I hope you can continue helping us.

 **Austin:** Haha will do! For now, I think I'll just return to the dorms. Do you need anything before then?

 **Mitsuru:** No, I'll be fine.

I head out back to the dorm soon after. Fuuka and Yukari have decided to join us on training as well. I notice Yukari's persona has evolved into **Isis**. I guess she saw the video already. After some training in the dark hour we call it a night.

 **-Monday, November 9** **th**

Today's the day that **Ryoji Mochizuki** transfers into the school… I remember him being a massive flirt but… this is ridiculous. Just in lunch I saw him passing around his phone number like business cards. He's become friends with Junpei rather quickly too… I feel like I should tell them about Ryoji, during lunch I send them a text to head to the meeting room after school.

 **Austin:** Hey thanks for coming everyone.

 **Junpei:** Yeah this is the first time you've asked for all of us to meet. Is something going on?

 **Austin:** Well it has something to do with the new student.

The others look at me confused.

 **Aigis:** I agree I believe Ryuji-kun to be dangerous.

 **Yukari:** Huh? What about him? He's just another new student.

 **Austin:** Well she's not wrong… He's the one who's going to become Nyx later.

The others look at me in shock.

 **Junpei:** What? How is that even possible.

 **Austin:** Although Aigis has forgotten this she has fought him before.

Everyone looks at Aigis.

 **Aigis:** I'm sorry. I don't remember anything about my past.

 **Austin:** No worries that's why I'm here. 10 years ago, Aigis fought against the 13th shadow. The shadow of the death arcana Thanatos.

Arisato then looks at me in shock.

 **Austin:** Thanatos was the persona you've recently gained right Arisato?

 **Arisato:** Yes, but I gained it after having finished a social link with a ghost.

 **Austin:** Yeah that ghost was the 13th shadow that Aigis fought against.

 **Aigis:** That…

Aigis seems to be holding her head in pain.

 **Austin:** Sorry Aigis, I don't mean to force those memories back to you. There's no need to remember them just yet anyways. You will all learn about this during the first week of December, so I recommend for Aigis's health that we save that for then. It's not really that important for now anyways.

 **Mitsuru:** So, what are we supposed to do for now?

 **Austin:** Well simply we just do nothing about it.

The others look at me confused.

 **Austin:** To be honest now that we've destroyed the other 12 shadows if we were to kill Ryuji now it will just delay the appearance of Nyx. The problem will also be that once we kill him the Dark Hour will disappear as well as our memories of it, so we wouldn't even be able to fight Nyx when she appears if we kill him.

They begin to look at me in shock.

 **Fuuka:** But then how will we be able to end the Dark Hour?

 **Austin:** Simply we just have to wait until Nyx completes its rebirth. The end of January is the date for our final battle… and, Ryuji will die either way.

 **Junpei:** Is there any way we can save him?

 **Austin:** I'm sorry but Ryuji isn't human to begin with. He's currently just a shadow with the strength to gain human form. He's only having amnesia right now just because the 12 other shadows are still in the fusion process. This is one of those subjects I wanted to keep to myself until the necessary moment, but I had promised you guys not to keep my knowledge to myself anymore.

 **Yukari:** But since you have knowledge about it that means we beat it right?

 **Austin:** …Not without a price.

The guys start to look down with a depressed look on their face as the girls look confused.

 **Arisato:** Austin-san states that during the final battle I sacrifice myself for the sake of everything to end well.

The girls look at me in shock.

 **Yukari:** But… is there any way to stop that from happening.

 **Austin:** That's what I've been trying to do since I've been here but since the appearance of that black mask it's just been becoming harder and harder to find an answer.

 **Yukari:** … That's not right. We must think of some way to save him! Is it just because we're not strong enough?

 **Austin:** No, the level of strength Nyx has is a strength that's imposable for any of us to reach. Even Arisatos sacrifice to defeat it was nothing short of a miracle.

The other look down in defeat.

 **Austin:** don't get me wrong I still haven't given up hope.

They look at me confused.

 **Austin:** I've already managed to save 2 of the 4 possible victims so there's no saying that I won't be able to find a way to saving the last 2 as well. I've made it my goal to do so anyways.

 **Yukari:** So, what we're just supposed to twiddle our thumbs and wait until you find a way!?

 **Austin:** I'm not certain. I can't help but think there's got to be a way though.

 **Junpei:** Man, that's crazy. To think that Ryoji was nothing more than a shadow in human skin. Damn it what the hell!

 **Austin:** Don't get to hung up on Ryuji Junpei. I honestly do think of him as a kind person.

 **Junpei:** How can he be a kind person!? He's going to destroy the whole goddamn world!

 **Austin:** That's Nyx not Ryuji. Right now, Ryuji is nothing more than a normal human. He doesn't mean to do what happens later and it's all completely out of his control as well. He's just as much of a victim as any one of us.

 **Junpei:** Damn it. then what are we supposed to do now!?

 **Austin:** Well to be honest I would like it if you all treated Ryuji the same way you did as if you didn't know about any of this.

They look at me confused.

 **Junpei:** Just how are we supposed to do that!?

 **Austin:** He's neither Thanatos or Nyx at the moment. If anything, he's just a simple human right now. After Chidori dies he's the one who helped you out in feeling better from her death.

 **Junpei:** …He does?

 **Austin:** Yeah, right now Ryuji is very much a caring person. He's honestly one of the most caring if you think of it.

 **Mitsuru:** And what gives you that thought?

 **Austin:** Well he's the one that tells us about the option of killing him for the sake of dying without memory of the dark hour. In his point of view Nyx is impossible to defeat and the fall is going to happen either way, so he sees it as a simple mercy for you guys who were to become his friends during this month.

 **Akihiko:** And there's no way of him to have been lying to us during that time?

 **Austin:** No, Nyx's strength is something that would easily cause that mentality.

 **Junpei:** …But at this moment Ryuji has no connection to it? he doesn't know about any of this stuff?

 **Austin:** No, he's nothing more than a regular human like any one of you guys.

 **Junpei:** …ok that's enough for me.

 **Yukari:** Huh how could you say that so easily?

 **Junpei:** As Austin-san said earlier. He was there for me the most after what would happen to Chidori. There's no way I can hate someone who would go that far for me.

 **Akihiko:** Yeah, I understand. Ryuji is just someone who had the worst luck out of all of us. I would like his one month of life to at least be an enjoyable one. I'm in.

 **Mitsuru:** I'll go with your idea as well. Right now, Ryuji is not a threat and so there's no reason to be worried about him.

 **Austin:** He helped you a lot as well Arisato.

 **Arisato:** He did?

 **Austin:** After the death of Shinji and Takeharu you fall in a depression and distance yourself with everyone. Ryuji gets you to get close to everyone again. I hope you can still hold that close friendship with him in his short life.

 **Arisato:** I understand.

 **Yukari:** … It is sad to know that you only have one month to live. I guess I'll be nicer to him. But if he gets on my nerves, I'm going to stomp him.

 **Austin:** Haha that's fine with me.

 **Fuuka:** I guess I'll just stay to being nice to him as well.

 **Austin:** Then it's all decided that we allow Ryuji to enjoy his human life correct?

 **Everyone:** Yes

 **Aigis:** I still see Ryuji as dangerous. I wish him to be away from Arisato-san.

 **Austin:** …To be honest that's not very different to how you acted around him before. No need to worry though Aigis, currently he won't do anything to Arisato.

 **Aigis:** …I understand.

After a troublesome week it seems that we have all regained a decent understanding. After everything we all exit from the meeting room. Everyone has started to join me at training in the dark hour now. It seems we all hope that if we train more, we may be able to find the answer to saving Arisato in the end. After the end of the dark hour we return home.

 **-Wednesday, November 11** **th**

After everything I said the other day everyone was a little cautious around Ryuji at first but without surprise Junpei has bonded with him rather quickly again… I guess I can't say much either since I haven't really introduced myself to him. On the way to the exit from school I run into Ryuji and Junpei getting ready to leave.

 **Junpei:** Hey Austin-san this is Ryoji-kun he's yet another new student.

 **Austin:** Hello, Nice to meet you.

 **Ryoji:** Hey there, I've heard you also moved here from overseas.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, have you been having any trouble finding your way around the place?

 **Ryoji:** Well it has been a little troubling, so Junpei-san has invited to show me around today, would you like to join us?

 **Austin:** Sure, I'm game.

 **Junpei:** Awesome! We'll be going to the arcade today.

On the way to the arcade we see Arisato and Yukari hanging out at the mall. Seems like things are going smoothly with those two.

 **Junpei:** Oh, hey is that Yuka-tan with Arisato-kun. Huh, that's quite the pairing I wonder what's going on there?

… Oh no. Ryoji and Junpei proceed to head down towards them. I gotta do something. I quickly grab Junpei by the shoulder.

 **Austin:** Oh, um Junpei how has things been going with you and Chidori?

 **Junpei:** Wha-

Junpei's face starts to go red.

 **Junpei:** It has ahaha…

 **Austin:** … you haven't told her yet have you?

 **Junpei:** …no

 **Ryoji:** Chidori-chan? Who's this?

 **Austin:** Oh, just a girl that Junpei's crushing hard on.

 **Junpei:** Ehehe yeah something like that.

 **Austin:** Now he just needs the confidence to ask her out.

 **Junpei:** …

 **Ryoji:** Hmm she sounds pretty cute. Maybe I'll take a swing at her.

Junpei gives him an angry look.

 **Ryoji:** Haha I'm only kidding…

 **Austin:** Kidding huh…?

Both Junpei and I give Ryoji a distrusted look.

 **Ryoji:** What?

We all share a laugh as we head into the arcade. As they enter I share a look with Arisato where I give him a thumbs up while mouthing the words "good luck." I laugh to myself when I see his face turn red while I enter the arcade. We have fun playing in the arcade until late at night. We go our separate ways soon after.

 **-Saturday, November 14** **th**

Mitsuru hasn't been looking so good recently. She goes to visit her father every day and she's always returning sadder and sadder. I can't blame her, it must be painful to see him in the sate he's in… I hope things get better soon. During school I head up stair and see Yukari having a chat with Mitsuru. I'm guessing Mitsuru was saying something between the lines of her not going to the school trip and not wanting to trouble anyone. Well I can trust on Yukari with talking her into the trip. As I turn around to walk somewhere else, I run into Ryuji.

 **Ryuji:** Hey Austin-kun, do you happen to know where Mitsuru-senpai is? It's kind of urgent.

 **Austin:** Yeah, she's upstairs.

 **Ryuji:** Awesome thanks!

 **Austin:** No problem, just watch your feet.

Ryuji looks at me confused as I walk away snickering to myself. The trip is in three days, maybe I should get some things for the trip.

 **-Tuesday, November 17** **th**

Today's the day of the trip. The train is scheduled to arrive in Kyoto in the afternoon. I grab my things and head down to the station with everyone. Once we're in Kyoto the teachers start organizing all the students to their respective groups.

 **Junpei:** Kyoto huh? Talk about boring.

 **Ryoji:** You don't like it? Personally, I think it's one of the most beautiful places in the world.

 **Junpei:** Whatever.

We then take a tour bus to Higashiyama-Sanjo, Godaigo Inn.

 **Junpei:** We're finally here! Whoa, nice place!

 **Yukari:** It is an expensive area, after all.

 **Ryoji:** Hey, what's the umbrella for?

 **Arisato:** It's for decoration.

 **Ryoji:** … I see. So, that's the style here in Kyoto, huh? So, which way to the geishas?

 **Junpei:** That's right, I forgot about that! Count me in!

 **Yukari:** Keep dreamin', Junpei.

We proceed to walk around the hotel and see the display hot spring.

 **Aigis:** The stone area outside is filled with water. Is this one of the open-air hot springs I have heard about?

Fuuka gives Aigis a worried look.

 **Fuuka:** No, it's just a courtyard… it's not meant for bathing.

 **Junpei:** So, where were you guys gonna go at your old school, Ryoji? Somewhere interesting, I bet. Kyoto's so typical, don't ya think?

 **Ryoji:** hmm. I don't really remember.

 **Yukari:** …Are you serious? That's the highlight of the year!

Ms. Toriumi walk towards us.

 **Ms. Toriumi:** Come on, you can talk later. You're blocking the hallway. Girls, your rooms are that way. Why don't you go get unpacked?

 **Junpei:** … You heard her.

 **Fuuka:** We'll see you later, then.

As the girls start to walk away Junpei follows them. They soon turn around giving him a serious look.

 **Yukari:** Hey, knock it off, Junpei. Back over there!

Junpei turns around back towards us while whistling to himself.

 **Yukari:** …Aigis, get with the program.

Aigis was doing the same thing except trying to join the guys. She begins to follow the girls to their room. I decide to go to the hot springs after unpacking and then go to sleep.

 **-Wednesday, November 18** **th**

Todays the second day of the trip. I've managed to sneak out of my class group and join the others. They seem to be Visiting the historical sites today. Man, this is awesome! I always wanted to visit Japan when I was in my world, but I had never gotten the chance to. I was just starting to save money to travel around the world too! Well no point complaining about that when I can enjoy it now. I'm going to take full advantage of this! We take a tour bus to all the locations and managed to take many pictures. After that everyone went their separate way to the Kamogawa near the hotel. I decide to go on a walk where I make it to the river bank of Kamogawa near Sanjo Bridge. It's starting to get dark and just when I'm about to turn around I see Yukari slap Mitsuru… ah they're having that talk… I decide not to get in the way and turn back to the hotel. You shouldn't ever butt in on bonding moments with other people. After tonight Mitsuru's persona will evolve into **Artemisia**.

I spent my time hanging out in the lounge. When I look up I see Mitsuru and Yukari entering together.

 **Austin:** Haha I see things have gone well?

 **Yukari:** Y-You saw us?

 **Austin:** Haha I saw the slap and turned tail. I already knew what was going on there anyways.

 **Yukari:** Oh, do you huh?

Yukari gives me a sinister look.

 **Yukari:** Well since that's out of the way how about you explain how you broke your promise and told Mitsuru-san about my interest in Arisato-san.

 **Austin:** Ah… Um… Well about that.

 **Mitsuru:** *giggle* now Austin-san I feel like breaking promises like that isn't very nice of you.

 **Austin:** But… You were just as curious as I was.

 **Yukari:** Haha no worries I was just joking around.

 **Austin:** *sigh* you are? Well that's good, the look on your face was scaring me a bit.

 **Yukari:** Haha yeah you should have seen the look on your face.

 **Mitsuru:** *giggle* it was priceless.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, I bet it was.

 **Yukari:** Ah well Mitsuru-san did say something about how the 3 of us should go shopping sometime so how about we do it when we come back from Kyoto?

 **Austin:** Sure, I'm game with that! Actually, how about we bring Fuuka in on this too?

The girls look at me confused.

 **Austin:** Haha you didn't think you and Arisato was the only interesting subject, did you?

Mitsuru's eyes light up.

 **Mitsuru:** Ah you speak about Fuuka-kun and Shinjiro-san?

 **Yukari:** What!? They're a thing!?

 **Austin:** Haha not yet but I'm actually kinda shocked how you didn't notice it. they have been cooking together for quite a while now.

 **Yukari:** I have noticed that Shinjiro-senpai has been wearing some new headphones. Could those be?

 **Austin:** Those must have been a gift from Fuuka!

 **Yukari:** Oh my gosh now I need to get some more info! Come on Mitsuru-san!

Yukari and Mitsuru run off soon after… Why does it feel like I've been left out? After a dip in the hot springs. I head back to my room and call it a night soon after.

 **-Thursday, November 19** **th**

Todays the third day of our trip. I managed to escape my group again and join the others. We'll be doing a walking tour of Kyoto today. Yukari and Mitsuru seem to have gotten a lot closer since last night… Fuuka seems to be going on the initiative with Shinji today. She's dragging him around all over the place. After a while of exploring Fuuka and Shinji seem to have disappeared somewhere. I look at Mitsuru and Yukari who just give me a thumbs up… I guess things have started to get serious with those two. That's nice, they seem perfect for each other. Aside from that everything was a lot of fun. Junpei seems to have bought something for Chidori as well. I walk up to Arisato who's currently look at a shop with stuffed animals.

 **Austin:** Getting a gift for someone?

Arisato flinches as he turns around seeing me with a large grin on my face.

 **Arisato:** Ah… um… yeah.

 **Austin:** Haha I'm guessing this something is for a certain Yukari-chan?

Arisato's face goes red as he nods his head.

 **Austin:** Haha no worries I'll help you in keeping it hidden.

Arisato buys a teddy bear that I hide into my backpack. The rest of the day was a lot of fun. We make it back to the hotel soon after where we see Junpei and Ryuji with a rather overly excited grin on their face…

 **Junpei:** Hey guys we should totally go to the hot springs later!

 **Ryuji:** Yeah, we definitely should! I'm gonna go get ready!

Junpei and Ryuji run off soon after.

 **Akihiko:** What's up with them?

 **Shinji:** I don't have the slightest clue. But the hot springs does sound nice right now…

 **Austin:** Let's not fall for it and wait for the next hour.

The guys look at me confused.

 **Austin:** Just… Trust me. Unless you wish to be executed.

Akihiko and Shinji start to get a cold sweat.

 **Shinji:** Wait… you don't mean…

 **Austin:** That's exactly what I mean….

 **Akihiko:** High risk doesn't always lead to great reward.

 **Arisato:** …They will be missed.

 **Austin:** Well for the sake of my promise I guess I should stand guard at the door.

Later on Junpei and Ryuji happily run off after ignoring our many warnings… they have been blinded by lust. I decide to stand guard at the hot springs entrance where the girls start walking towards. All I tell them is that it's not best to enter but it seems that they figured out what I was talking about and enter angrily… all I hear in the end are screams of terror from Junpei and Ryoji… They will be missed.

 **-Friday, November 20** **th**

Today is the last day, we will be leaving by train this afternoon. On the lounge we see a defeated looking Junpei and Ryoji.

 **Shinji:** Just ignore them. They got what they deserved.

We decide to walk away.

 **Ms. Toriumi:** Everyone remembers what time we're meeting at Kyoto Station, yes? Then, please be on time. If any of you are late, I'm the one who will be blamed.

Kyoto was a lot of fun! We bought some snack for the trip and make it back to the dorm. everyone was tired from the trip so there was no training today.

 **-Saturday, November 21** **st**

On the way to school I run into Junpei.

 **Austin:** Hey man, if you're going to tell Chidori how you feel today is going to be the last day. Best of luck man

 **Junpei:** Yeah… I'll go straight there after school… Actually, would you mind joining me today. Not to enter the room but just to make sure that I don't chicken out again.

 **Austin:** Sure man no problem!

After school Junpei and I head out to the hospital to enter Chidori's room… Something doesn't feel right. When Junpei enters I don't hear anything. Junpei runs back with a sketchpad, a picture, and a black mask.

 **Junpei:** Austin-san it took her!

Junpei shows me the picture showing an image of Chidori tied up over Takaya's shoulder.

 **Austin:** What the hell? This isn't right, Takaya and Jin were supposed to break her out tomorrow why did they do it a night earlier!? And that black mask…

 **Junpei:** We need to call the others! Where did you run into them before?

 **Austin:** It was at the entrance of Tartarus. Let's message everyone and get ready!

After messaging everyone we rush back to the dorm to prepare… This isn't right What the hell does Nyarlathotep have in his sleeve now? When the Dark Hour starts, we hurry to Tartarus where we see Nyarlathotep standing behind an unconscious Chidori laying limp on the floor.

 **Junpei:** Chidori!

Junpei tries to rush towards her but I hold him back.

 **Austin:** Wait Junpei, this bastard is slippery. Fighting blindly isn't going to help anyone.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Such a shame, and I was hoping to dwindle your numbers much easier.

 **Austin:** What do you want you bastard!?

 **Fuuka:** I can't get a reading on him. He seems to be getting in the way of my power…

 **Arisato:** It's ok Fuuka-san for now let's all get ready for battle.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Now, now did you really think I would show myself on my own. Come on out you two.

Behind the pillar comes out Takaya and Jin both holding Black Masks in hand and with a blank look in their eyes.

 **Shinji:** They're still alive!?

 **Akihiko:** But how could they have survived a jump like that?

 **Austin:** No, they always survived the fall from back then. I'm more worried about the masks on their hand.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Oh, there's no need for you to worry. That's just an insurance to make sure your little friends don't get in my way. Now you two, go have fun.

 **Takaya:** Persona Armament Hypnos

 **Jin:** Persona Armament Moros

As they put on their mask a dark shadow fades out of the mask enveloping them. Once the shadows fade they show themselves infused with their personas while wearing the black mask. Takaya's body turns pale white and his veins start to pulsate and bulge out, the veins on his back start to shoot out wrapping around to gain the shape of wings. Jin's body starts to turn metallic and almost mechanical, above his head appears a digital roulette wheel, his forearms start to bulge until they rip from his sleeves.

 **Shinji:** What's going on here?

 **Fuuka:** That power is just like Austin-san's…

 **Austin:** Arisato, it seems that Nyarlathotep wishes us to fight them before we can get to him. Wait till my signal. Junpei, on my signal get ready to catch. I'm going to throw Chidori in your direction. When I do defend her with your life got it?

 **Junpei:** On it!

 **Arisato:** Don't get yourself killed now ok?

 **Austin:** Haha I wasn't planning on it.

I summon the magic circle behind me as I summon 4 cards.

 **Austin:** Persona Fusion. Sora, Crowned Clown, Incursio, Barbatos Lupus

Three of the cards start to float behind me in separate portions of the magic circle. Beams of light connect all the cards to the card in my hand. As soon as I crush the car the magic circle passes through me.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament Sora Limit Form!

My Sora outfit goes back to how it did in kingdom hearts one except my keyblade expels a giant blade of pure magic. I quickly dash towards Chidori as Takaya and Jin Rush towards me. They're fast but I'm just a bit faster.

 **Austin:** I can only use this a few times, but I only need the one. Reflega!

A large invisible wall appears between me and Takaya and Jin blocking their attacks. I quickly pick up Chidori and throw her at Junpei.

 **Austin:** Junpei catch!

Junpei quickly catches her in his arms as he falls backwards.

 **Junpei:** Chidori!

 **Arisato:** Everyone attack!

 **Everyone:** Right!

Akihiko and Shinji quickly rush towards Takaya who easily blocks their attacks. Arisato summons Surt and uses Ragnarök on Takaya who protects himself with Megidolaon blowing away Akihiko and Shinji. Mitsuru uses Bufudyne on Jin who takes the hit and tries to hit her with Agidyne but Koromaru defends her.

 **Austin:** Persona Fusion. Barbatos Lupus, Incursio!

I crush the card and when the magic circle passes through me, I gain an armor like Barbatos Lupus but with red shoulder, wrist guns, and a thin blade tipped tail while holding two spear tipped maces on either hand.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament, Barbatos Lupus Rex!

I rush towards Nyarlathotep who quickly summons a barrier defending himself.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Now, now no need to spoil all the fun. You can have your chance after these two are taken care of.

Nyarlathotep then pushes me back where Jin hits me with Megido while knocking me directly into the ground. I cough up blood… damn these guys hit hard. Yukari uses Mediarama to heal all our wounds.

 **Austin:** Thanks Yukari. Both you and Mitsuru should stand back and focus on healing. These guys hit a lot harder than they did before.

 **Yukari:** On it.

 **Mitsuru:** Understood.

Yukari and Mitsuru Retreat back while attacking on a range. Ken and Koromaru work together on attacking Jin with me. Akihiko, Shinji, and Arisato are working together against Takaya… Damn it, it's going to take all we got to even beat these guys. We gotta deal with Nyarlathotep after as well.

During all the mayhem Chidori wakes up in Junpei's arms.

 **Chidori:** Wha- Where… am... I

 **Junpei:** Chidori!? You're alive!

 **Chidori:** Of course I am, what's going on here?

 **Junpei:** You seem to have been kidnapped by that ugly looking thing.

 **Chidori:** That thing...? That's right I was in my room until a strange person with a black mask walked in. I don't remember anything after that…

Chidori holds her head in pain.

 **Junpei:** Don't worry, I'll… No, we'll protect you

Chidori looks up to see all of us fighting again Takaya and Jin.

 **Chidori:** Wha- What happened to them!?

 **Junpei:** That black mask happened. It seems to have done something to them. They haven't even said a word.

Chidori watches as we fight against her once friends turned monsters. She looks down in pain.

 **Chidori:** Why, why did you come save me?

 **Junpei:** Why wouldn't I?

 **Chidori:** Why would you be so nice to me? I've done nothing but cause you trouble. Why?

 **Junpei:** It's because I love you damn it!

Chidori's eyes widen.

 **Chidori:** You… what?

 **Junpei:** I want to always be by your side. I love you Chidori.

Junpei stands up and stands guard in front of Chidori.

 **Junpei:** I will protect you with my life if I have to.

Junpei summons his persona who has now evolved into **Hermes.** Chidori stands up holding Junpei's hand.

 **Junpei:** Huh?

 **Chidori:** It's embarrassing to say out loud so please take this as my answer.

Chidori blushes as she stairs ahead. Junpei grins widely.

 **Junpei:** Alright, let's do this together.

 **Chidori:** Right!

I look back to see Junpei and Chidori rush to attack. I reach to grab my evoker.

 **Austin:** Here catch!

I pass my evoker to Chidori.

 **Austin:** I feel like you'll need it more than I do!

 **Chidori:** … Thank you.

Chidori point her evoker to her head.

 **Chidori:** Persona.

When she pulls the trigger her persona **Medea** comes out, but it looks different than usual. The red flames on its extremities turn black, its black body turns into a snow white, and its hair turns red.

 **Chidori:** What is this? Medea… she's changed

 **Junpei:** Well a congratulations is in order. I don't think it'll try to hurt you anymore.

Chidori's persona has become tamed.

 **Chidori:** Let's go Junpei-san

 **Junpei:** Yeah.

Chidori and Junpei rush in attacking Takaya with a dual Agidyne knocking him back. once he's down they all rush him destroying the mask and knocking him out. Soon after Ken and Koromaru knock back Jin. Once he's down we take him out with an all-out attack destroying the mask. Once the masks are destroyed both of them return to normal and lay there unconscious. We all then group together ready for the next battle.

 **Austin:** Well then you bastard, are you ready?

 **Nyarlathotep:** Oh no not at all. You've already given me such useful information. I do thank you for not breaking my toys though.

We look down in shock as the bodies of Takaya and Jin fall through a dark hole that appeared below them and swallowed them whole.

 **Fuuka:** They've… disappeared.

 **Chidori:** Where did you take them!?

 **Nyarlathotep:** Oh no need for you to worry. I'm sure you'll see them again. As for now-

 **Austin:** Oh no you don't!

I Rush to attack Nyarlathotep, but he quickly dodges and appears behind me as he punches me into the ground.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Hahahahahaha Weak you're so weak! You honestly thought you could hurt me?

He turns around to face the others who are standing ready in a defensive position.

 **Nyarlathotep:** You know I must thank all of you. It's thanks to you that I have found such a useful vessel.

Nyarlathotep takes off the mask reveling the face of Ikutsuki. The others look at him in shock.

 **Arisato:** Ikutsuki-san!?

 **Fuuka:** But that's not possible. He died.

 **Austin:** Don't fall for his tricks. This bastard takes joy in messing with oth-

I quickly cover my mouth. Damn it I can't even explain about him since it only makes him stronger…

 **Nyarlathotep:** HAHAHAHAHAHA aw why stop? It's not like you're wrong… could it be that you know?

Nyarlathotep then kicks me in the air and pins me into one of the pillars.

 **Mitsuru:** Austin-san!

 **Nyarlathotep:** Move and I snap his neck!

Everyone stands still with a look of pain on their face… There's no way we can fight him right now. Not with how tired we are.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Now do tell me. How do you know so much about me? Why is it that yet you know my name I gain no strength from you? Even now when I can tell you feel nothing but despair, I can't feed off it!?

I struggle to make him let go with no success.

 **Austin:** Haha… What's wrong? Getting angry over a meal you can't have?

Nyarlathotep then slams me into the pillar again… I'm out of energy… my armament starts to disappear.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Well no matter. All things considered todays project was a complete success, so I'll just leave for now. I have more fun plans in store for you.

Nyarlathotep lets go of me as he disappears into nothingness.

 **Arisato:** Austin-san!

Everyone rushes to my direction.

 **Yukari:** Don't worry I'll heal your wounds now.

 **Austin:** Th-Thanks

The others help we up as they carry me back to the dorm.

 **-Sunday, November 22** **nd**

I wake up on my bed with my body completely sore… Nyarlathotep has gotten even stronger since the last time I have seen him. I get up and head to the living room. Once there I'm greeted by Chidori.

 **Chidori:** Well… It's quite shocking to see you stand up after the beating you took last night.

 **Austin:** Haha good morning to you too. Yeah luckily it seems I keep at least a portion of my person's power after I armament with them.

 **Chidori:** Interesting… I take it you're the real leader of the team?

 **Austin:** Oh no not at all. Our leader would have to be Arisato-san. The other guy who can summon multiple personas. He's a much better strategist than I am

 **Chidori:** Interesting… um, do you happen to know at what time Junpei will wake up?

 **Austin:** Huh? Ah knowing Junpei since it's Sunday he'll be sleeping for a few more hou-

 **Junpei:** Chidori-chan!

 **Austin:** Or he'll be right down.

I look back to see Junpei flying down the stairs towards us.

 **Junpei:** Austin-san you're awake!?

 **Austin:** A little sore but yeah.

 **Shinji:** Well I'm glad to see you're feeling well but would you mind joining us at the meeting room? Everyone else is already there.

 **Austin:** …sure.

We begin to head up to the meeting room… I got a feeling about what they're going ask me about.

 **Mitsuru:** I'm glad to see that you're in good health Austin-san

 **Austin:** Haha thanks.

 **Mitsuru:** I believe it's about time for you to tell us what you know about this Black Mask creature.

 **Austin:** …I'm sorry but I can't do that.

 **Mitsuru:** … So what Arisato-kun told us is true. This thing grows stronger the more we know about him.

 **Austin:** …yes. It's that same reason why I can't share much of anything about it. according to what I know it seems I'm the only one that doesn't seem to affect him in that method. My guess is because I'm not actually from this world.

 **Chidori:** Wait a second. You're not from this world!?

 **Yukari:** Oh no, I'm not going to sit hear and hear that whole explanation again.

 **Austin:** Agreed.

 **Junpei:** Don't worry, I'll explain another later.

 **Chidori:** …Alright.

 **Mitsuru:** So, we must find a way to fight against an opponent who can grow stronger the more it's known.

 **Austin:** I'm sorry but I feel like I may be the only one who can fight it because of that reason. This thing has too many surprises that will prove lethal to all of you.

 **Yukari:** There you go again throwing everything on to yourself. You honestly think we'll let you do that?

 **Austin:** …but-

 **Yukari:** No buts! We're going to help you!

 **Akihiko:** Hehe it's not like we're not use to fighting with enemies like that.

 **Arisato:** We'll take everything it throws at us and bring it back tenfold.

 **Chidori:** My persona is also a sensory type. Maybe with the help of Fuuka-san we'll be able to learn his weaknesses.

 **Fuuka:** But that will only make it stronger.

 **Junpei:** Ah it doesn't matter. We'll just kick its ass like we have every other shadow.

 **Shinji:** You've helped all of us at least allow us to help you.

 **Austin:** guys…

 **Mitsuru:** We've been going through hardship for a long time but it's when we're together that had been able to go forwards. Have faith in us and we will have faith in you.

 **Aigis:** You are helping us in the battle against Nyx. It is only natural that we will work together against the Black Mask.

There's no way I can say no to them.

 **Austin:**...

I can feel everyone's determination … I hear a voice in my head "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Judgement arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter"

 **Austin:** … Aright, please help me in take this bastard out.

We need to find a way to take out Nyarlathotep. Knowing Nyarlathotep he wants to laugh in a distance as he makes the world burn. He is always controlling someone making them do his bidding. It currently has Takaya and Jin in his arsenal but I'm certain it will need something much stronger…

 **Austin:** Damn it I'm too tired I can't think straight.

The others look at me confused.

 **Austin:** I feel like I'm getting closer to figuring out what it's plotting but I can't figure it out just yet.

 **Arisato:** That's ok. We'll figure something out together.

 **Austin:** …thanks.

After that we all leave the meeting room. On the way down, I see a blushing Chidori Holding her sketchbook.

 **Chidori:** Um, Junpei-san.

 **Junpei:** Huh, yes?

Chidori hands her sketchbook to Junpei.

 **Chidori:** H-Here… I drew this for you…

 **Junpei:** Huh but I thought you said that I wouldn't understand your style of artwork.

 **Chidori:** Just open it!

Junpei opens the sketchbook as Yukari looks over his shoulder. Junpei's eyes widen.

 **Yukari:** Huh, what isn't there to understand.

I look at the sketch to see a well detailed drawing of Junpei.

 **Junpei:** Is this for me?

 **Chidori:** Y-Yes, it is. When I was in the hospital my chest would bother me when you were around, but it would continue to bother me when you left. To ease the discomfort, I would draw you to feel better. Until last night I didn't understand what that feeling was and it terrified me…

Junpei smiles as he reaches through his pocket to hand her a gift.

 **Junpei:** Here you go Chidori-chan I got this for you from my trip in Kyoto. I wanted to give it to you yesterday but well…

Chidori smiles as she holds the gift.

 **Chidori:** Thank you Junpei-san I'll treasure it.

The both blush as they smile to each other. I walk away with a smile on my face. I spend the rest of my day relaxing at the café allowing myself to recover.

 **-Monday, November 23** **rd**

I get up to get ready for school. On my way down, I run into Chidori who's already drawing on her sketch book and… wearing our uniform jacket.

 **Austin:** Um… I know this schools' uniform rules are lenient but I'm not entirely certain that'll pass.

 **Chidori:** Ah, good morning Austin-san. I already asked Mitsuru-san about the uniform and she believes that it'll be fine.

 **Austin:** Huh well that's fine then. So what year are you?

 **Chidori:** I'm a third year.

 **Austin:** Huh… really?

 **Chidori:** That's rude. As so you know I'm 17 years old.

 **Austin:** Really? Huh you would have fooled me. Well we're glad to have you. Just make sure to focus on class an only draw on your free time.

 **Chidori:** …I make no promises.

She seems to be waiting for Junpei, so I head to school before her. She seems to have gotten popular in the school rather quickly… except the fact that she keeps drawing during class completely ignoring the teacher… maybe you can get a career with her drawing. During lunch I give Mitsuru and Chidori a text to meet me in the hospital. I meet up with them at the hospital after school. Junpei joins us as well.

 **Mitsuru:** Hello, may I ask why you asked to meet with us here?

 **Austin:** I want to ask Chidori if she could help up out with us with something.

Junpei soon realizes what I have in mind and smiles.

 **Chidori:** What is it you need my help with?

 **Austin:** There's someone here who is currently unconscious due to a situation a while back. I was wondering if you could use your power to wake him up.

 **Mitsuru:** Her power?

 **Chidori:** My power is to give life with the use of my own.

 **Austin:** Ah but there is something you don't know.

They look at me confused.

 **Austin:** As Junpei already told you. You were supposed to die the other day but there was a way in game that allowed you to come back to life fully recovered. There were many flowers that you used your power on. After you died the part of your lifeforce that you put in the flower then came back to you bringing you back to life.

 **Chidori:** So, you plan to use that to save him instead of my own energy?

 **Austin:** That is correct.

 **Mitsuru:** But… will that really work?

 **Austin:** Chidori was certified as dead before brought back to life through that method. Since your dad is just in a coma this should be able to wake him up.

 **Junpei:** That's a great idea! That way Chidori won't need to use any more of her power and Mitsuru-san's dad will come back!

 **Chidori:** Interesting… I think it's worth a try.

 **Austin:** Awesome! Let's go test this theory out. Mitsuru, I need you to get those flowers from the doctor. I know he has them somewhere.

We all then split up and regroup at Takeharu's room. Mitsuru places the flowers next to him.

 **Austin:** Ok, let's hope this works…

Chidori then places her hand on Takeharu's head as the other is on the flowers. A light comes out of both hands as the flowers begin to wilt… after a while we see Takeharu's eyes open.

 **Mitsuru:** Father!

Mitsuru quickly hugs Takeharu with tears in her eyes. Takeharu looks at me.

 **Takeharu:** What took you so long?

 **Austin:** Haha something got in the way.

Doctors rush into the room in surprise and request to keep him for the night to make sure he's completely ok. We proceed to leave the room soon after. Before I leave, I look back at Takeharu.

 **Austin:** They all know now. When you get the chance, I'll make sure to fill you in too.

Takeharu nods as we leave soon after. On the way to the dorm.

 **Mitsuru:** Thank you Chidori-san. I don't know how I will ever repay you.

 **Chidori:** …there's no need. If it wasn't for all of you I wouldn't be able to be here now. I hope to continue being of help.

 **Austin:** Remember that you will always be able to rely on us as well, ok?

Chidori nods, it seems that she has opened up to us… I hear a voice in my head "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Hanged Man arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter.

We head back to the dorm soon after. We all head out to train at the Moonlight Bridge during the dark hour and we call it a night soon after.

 **-Wednesday, December 2** **nd**

Today's Ryuji's last day of enjoying himself as a human. Originally, he would have hung out with Junpei to study for the upcoming exam but instead he never showed up. I heard from Junpei that he seemed a little trouble yesterday but nothing that he thought to be troubling. We all decide to meet up at the dorm after school to talk about this.

 **Junpei:** Hey, Austin-san something's going on wasn't something else supposed to happen today?

 **Austin:** Yeah, I don't really understand it either. Let's go to the Moonlight Bridge at the Dark Hour anyways to see if he will be there.

 **Arisato:** Agreed, everyone be prepared that he may have already changed by that point.

 **Everyone:** Alright.

Once the Dark Hour appears, we all head out to the Moonlight Bridge where we see Ryuji showing his back on us.

 **Junpei:** Hey Ryuji-san what's up. Why weren't you at school today?

 **Ryuji:** …

 **Junpei:** Hey… if something's bothering you, you could tell me about it.

Junpei walks closer but something doesn't feel right.

 **Chidori:** Junpei get down!

Ryuji swing a large sword towards Junpei, but I manage to block it with Barbatos Lupus Rex.

 **Junpei:** Ryuji… Has it already started...?

 **Austin:** No, this is different. Originally, he was supposed to still have his human memories and he should have still been able to talk to us freely.

I look at Ryuji's face that's starting to crack and crumble. Once his face has completely crumbled all that's left is a black fog dissipating from his face. Once the fog dissipates all that's left is a black mask. We all stand guard looking at him in shock.

 **Fuuka:** What's going on here?

 **Nyarlathotep:** Hahahaha how do you like my new friend? We seem to have quite a lot in common.

 **Austin:** Damn you. What did you do to Ryuji!?

 **Nyarlathotep:** Why nothing at all. All I did was jog his memory. After realizing everything the poor fool began to cry. I told him that I will be able to help him, handed him a mask… and the dumbass put it on!

Nyarlathotep continues laughing to himself.

 **Austin:** Damn you!

I rush towards Nyarlathotep, but my attack gets blocked by Ryuji.

 **Arisato:** Austin-san!

The others rush towards me but Takaya and Jin get in their way set in Persona Armament.

 **Junpei:** Damn it!

 **Nyarlathotep:** HAHAHAHA! Now, now no need to spoil the fun just yet. I'd much rather wait until my precious friend wakes up from its little nap. For now, I just wanted to show you all of my new friends.

 **Austin:** Damn it…

I look down in defeat. Is there really nothing that I can do right now?!

 **Aigis:** I can't allow this! I am an Anti-Shadow Weapon and as a weapon I will fight until the bitte-

Nyarlathotep instantly appears in front of Aigis with its hand in her chest.

 **Arisato:** Aigis!

 **Fuuka:** No, this can't be happening.

 **Nyarlathotep:** Well you all seem occupied so me and my friends will take our leave.

Nyarlathotep and his group leaves with Ryuji… Damn it how do I keep letting this bastard get away!? But I can't worry about that now. I rush back to where Aigis is.

 **Aigis:** There is no need to worry about me I am only a machi-

Aigis shuts down soon after. Mitsuru manages to take her to get fixed, but she's going to be gone for most of December. We agree to wait until tomorrow to talk about all that's happened… Damn it, things seem to be getting worse and worse. I need to find a way to defeat this asshole and I only have two months left to do it.


	7. Preparation

**-Thursday, December 3** **rd**

After class we all agree to go to the meeting room to talk about the events that happened last night.

 **Mitsuru:** Alright it seems that everyone's here.

 **Yukari:** What's going on here I thought you told us that Ryuji would still be nice to us when he started regaining his memories?

 **Austin:** Originally he would have. It seems that the black mask has him under some sort of mind control.

 **Chidori:** Maybe that's what happened with Takaya-san and Jin-san as well?

 **Austin:** It's odd though. It felt like when I fought against them they weren't afraid of getting injured. Persona Armaments do give you a slight buff but the attacks thrown at you should still hurt. Maybe it's possible that the masks are blocking their pain receptors.

 **Akihiko:** Yeah, that can be possible. Every time I landed a hit on him he moved as if he wasn't even hurt. Another thing that worries me is why they fell lifelessly once the masks were destroyed.

 **Austin:** It could just be that once the masks were destroyed they felt all the damage thrown on them all at once.

 **Mitsuru:** That could be a possibility. Another problem is why that Mask got so much stronger since the last time we saw it and why it is wearing Ikutsuki's body?

 **Austin:** …

It's because he takes joy in watching humans suffer, but it's not like I can say that out loud.

 **Arisato:** Don't worry about it too much Austin-san we understand the dilemma you're in. I think we're all starting to realize why it's gotten stronger too.

…Yeah, even though I haven't spoken about it the others still worried about its existence. especially due to its constant reappearances.

 **Fuuka:** I guess it's pretty hard not to think about something that's constantly showing up huh?

 **Arisato:** We'll just have to find a way to beat it while considering it's constant growing strength.

 **Junpei:** *sigh* ah man why does it feel like things just keep getting harder to understand.

 **Mitsuru:** Well enough on that. Thinking about it is just going to cause more trouble anyways.

 **Shinji:** We still have to worry about Nyx as well. You know something about it right Austin-san?

 **Austin:** Yes, from what I know Nyx is created when the 12 shadows are destroyed and joined back together we already know that. What you guys don't know is that there was actually a 13th shadow, that being Ryuji. Ten years ago during the explosion Aigis chased after the 13th shadow but wasn't strong enough to destroy it. during the battle there was a car accident and Aigis got the idea to implant the shadow into a survivor of the crash. That survivor being Arisato.

The others look at Arisato in shock.

 **Austin:** The shadow existed inside of you as the ghost known as Pharos. Later on after we defeated the 12 shadows Pharos gained the strength to leave your body and become Ryuji who will later become Nyx. Once Nyx is awakened it is supposed to destroy all life.

 **Akihiko:** Destroy all life?

 **Austin:** Yes but as I've said before you guys do manage to stop it from doing so.

 **Mitsuru:** Yes, but not without a sacrifice.

 **Austin:** …yeah.

 **Junpei:** Well then all we have to do now if figure out a battle plan to defeat this Nyx and everything will be fine.

 **Austin:** It's not that easy anymore. The black mask has gotten Ryuji and in that sense has Nyx. I don't know what it has in mind for taking him but it must not be anything good. I also don't like the idea of Nyx wearing one of his masks.

 **Junpei:** … Damn it.

 **Akihiko:** So then what will we need to do to defeat them now?

 **Austin:** …I'm not entirely sure.

 **Yukari:** We seem to have no choice but to fight then.

 **Junpei:** Yeah, I'm fine with that idea. It's nice and simple.

 **Akihiko:** Let's keep training and get strong enough to take that thing on!

 **Austin:** Haha well you guys are more determined than I remember you all being.

 **Arisato:** It helps knowing that these so-called unbeatable enemies are actually beatable.

 **Yukari:** Yeah I don't know what I would think if we weren't told about this.

 **Chidori:** Well then for now let's proceed to training and prepare for the upcoming battle.

 **Austin:** Haha fine by me. let's go.

We wait for the dark hour to come so we can train at the moonlight bridge. Everyone seems determined to make sure that things will end well and will not take no for an answer.

 **-Friday, December 4** **th**

On the way to school I run into Junpei who's leaving to school with Chidori I decide to go join them.

 **Austin:** Hello, and how's the cute couple?

 **Chidori:** P-Please don't say it in that way.

Chidori blushes.

 **Junpei:** Haha as you can tell we're doing rather well! Actually do you have any plans after school Austin-san?

 **Austin:** Me? No not really, why do you ask?

 **Junpei:** Well after school can we talk about something?

 **Austin:** Sure, I'm game with that.

 **Junpei:** Awesome, I'll see you after school then.

That was… strange. Once school is over I meet up with Junpei at the school exit.

 **Junpei:** Hey, ready to go?

 **Austin:** yup.

 **Junpei:** Alright, Let's go to the arcade!

We head out to the arcade where we play some games for a few hours. once it got dark we begin to head out back to the dorm.

 **Junpei:** Hey um I wanted to thank you for dealing with me earlier in the year. I know I was being an ass during that time.

 **Austin:** Huh, you were?

 **Junpei:** Well, when we first met I was so jealous about your ability that I couldn't help but be a bit spiteful with you and Arisato-san and yet you guys stuck with me anyways. Now I feel like an ass for doing so after you've been fighting so hard to save someone who was so important to me. Here I wanted to give you this.

Junpei hands me a baseball… it seems to be signed by him.

 **Junpei:** Haha I don't think I ever told you but when I was a kid I wanted to become a pro baseball player. I gave up on that dream when I saw many kids playing better than me. I didn't even try to catch up, I just stuck with that thought of "well what ya gonna do". Since then I would constantly just coast around and let things pass by. Not anymore, I'm going to push myself forward and become a real pro baseball player. Who knows I may still have the chance of becoming pro that happens you'll be able to tell everyone how you're friends with the famous Junpei Iori professional baseball star! I wont just give up before even trying anymore.

Junpei eyes glow with determination… I hear a voice in my head "I am thou, thou art I, thou has established a true bond... With the end of the Magician chapter you have paved the road to new possibilities." Once the voice in my head stops a blue burning card appears in front of Junpei.

 **Junpei:** What is this? I feel a new sense of strength.

Junpei crushes the card summoning Hermes in real life.

 **Junpei:** No way… So, this is what happens when you accept yourself. I'll make sure to push for a future worth living. You'll help out as well right Austin-san?

 **Austin:** Without a doubt.

We head back home soon after. after studying for the upcoming exam I go to bed.

 **-Saturday, December 5** **th**

On the way to school I run into Shinji.

 **Shinji:** Good morning Austin-san.

 **Austin:** Good morning, how have classes been treating you?

 **Shinji:** …it could have been better. Would you like to go grab a beef bowl after class?

 **Austin:** Sure, I'm game.

 **Shinji:** Alright I'll see you then.

After class I meet up with Shinji at the school exit. We head out to the beef bowl place and order ourselves some food.

 **Shinji:** Haha I remember the first time we ate here you instantly called me a coward while I complained about my own guilt.

 **Austin:** Haha yeah, I remember you getting really mad at me for saying that too.

 **Shinji:** Well that was rather rude of you to say. I remember that being the first time I thought something was up although back then I thought you may have been a Strega informant.

 **Austin:** Heh who's being rude now?

We finish our food then head outside.

 **Shinji:** I wanted to thank you for helping me. So, here.

Shinji hands me a white card with a cute emblem that looks almost like Koromaru.

 **Shinji:** I've decided that once I graduate to open my own restaurant. Fuuka is most likely going to college and become a huge success with some sort of electronics. She actually built me these headphones and the sound from them is unbelievable! I no longer plan on letting the past hold me in place. I will carry all of these regrets and move onward. It's thanks to you that I've gotten to have this life and I'll be sure to make it a life worth living… Thank you.

Shinji's eyes are full of determination… I hear a voice in my head. "I am thou, thou art I, thou has established a true bond... With the end of the Hierophant chapter you have paved the road to new possibilities." Once the voice stops I see a blue burning card appear in front of Shinji.

 **Shinji:** So this is the potential within the strength of one's heart.

Shinji crushes the card summoning Castor in real life.

 **Shinji:** Haha I guess I haven't gotten the chance to tell you but Fuuka and I are dating now. It became official during the trip in Kyoto.

 **Austin:** Haha we all noticed. Fuuka was the one to ask first wasn't she?

 **Shinji:** Y-Yeah…

Shinji's face goes red.

 **Austin:** Haha I'm only messing with ya. Congrats man!

 **Shinji:** This is just another thing you've managed to allow me to experience. I'll make sure to gain more experiences like this from now on.

Shinji and I continue talking till dark where we head back to the dorm. I continue to study for the upcoming exam.

 **-Sunday, December 6** **th**

I ended up sleeping through the whole morning. After rushing to get myself ready I head downstairs where I see Fuuka enjoying a coffee while reading a book.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, good morning Austin-san. How are you doing today?

 **Austin:** I'm doing good, how about you?

 **Fuuka:** I'm good. Do you happen to have some time today? I was wondering if maybe you'd like to talk for a little bit?

 **Austin:** Huh, sure.

 **Fuuka:** Alright, let's go to Chagall Café.

We head down to Chagall Café where we order ourselves a cup of coffee and a pastry.

 **Fuuka:** Oh, these look really good! I wonder if Shinji could make these?

 **Austin:** Haha I could see him trying to figure out the recipe while he's eating it.

 **Fuuka:** Haha I can totally see that!

 **Austin:** And how's your relationship going?

Fuuka chokes on her coffee… Maybe I should have waited till after she finished her sip.

 **Fuuka:** Y-You knew?

 **Austin:** Haha how do you think Mitsuru and Yukari found out.

 **Fuuka:** … I was wondering why they kept asking me about him back in Kyoto. Then I guess it was thanks to you three that I gained the confidence to tell him how I felt. Get this, after he told me that he was going to open his own restaurant I offered to join him and he said I should focus on my studies instead!

 **Austin:** Haha well I feel that you'd make better technology than food anyways.

 **Fuuka:** Well… you're not entirely wrong.

After some time we begin to head back to the dorm.

 **Fuuka:** Here I wanted to give you this.

Fuuka hands me a pair of headphones.

 **Fuuka:** I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. I was rather timid before I made friends with everyone that it actually feels rather silly that I acted the way I did back then. The others got me to get out of my shell and you saved the life of the man I love. I hope to be able to make more happy memories with everyone in the future. I plan to go to college after I graduate and improve my technological skills. Who knows, maybe Mitsuru's company will hire me too.

Fuuka's eyes shine with determination… I hear a voice in my head. "I am thou, thou art I, thou has established a true bond... With the end of the Priestess chapter you have paved the road to new possibilities." Once the voice stops a burning blue card floats down towards Fuuka.

 **Fuuka:** This is? Has my power grown stronger?

Fuuka reaches out and crushes the card summoning Juno into the real worlds.

 **Fuuka:** The strength to sense life is a rather interesting ability I'll make sure to have full use of it.

We make it back to the dorm soon after.

 **-Monday, December 7** **th**

On the way down to the living room I run into Akihiko who seems to be getting ready to run to school.

 **Austin:** Morning Akihiko, going out for a run?

 **Akihiko:** Morning, yeah I thought I'd go for some early morning training. Would you like to do some training after school today?

 **Austin:** Sure I'm game! But first...

I get into a running position next to Akihiko.

 **Austin:** Lets race to see who gets to school first.

 **Akihiko:** Haha You're on!

Akihiko and I start racing to the school… I lost. After classes are over I meet up with Akihiko and we do some light sparing. Akihiko's movements have gotten sharper, it's getting harder to land counters on him. the sparing lasts for a while. After training is over we head out to eat some beef bowls.

 **Akihiko:** Damn, you've gotten a lot better since the last time we spared. I was seeing stars a couple times.

 **Austin:** Haha well I have been training almost every night.

We continue to eat our food and begin to walk back to the dorm.

 **Akihiko:** I wanted to give you this.

Akihiko gave me a pair of metal knuckled gloves.

 **Akihiko:** You can use these in case you drop your Bo Staff…I've been getting some strange visions recently. It was of a funeral, Shinji's funeral. I would walk up to the picture of Shinji's memorial and suddenly I would see myself in the alleyway and in front of me Shinji shielding Ken from a gun pointed straight at him. I'd try to run towards him to save him but I would never make it in time. every time he gets shot I get sent back to just before it happens. I would keep running and running but I would just never make it in time. I thought I could do it all by myself if I got strong enough. Recently those dreams would change and I see you running passed me protecting Shinji. I'm happy that he's survived but I'm also a little bitter that it wasn't me who saves him. I guess I've been a little jealous of the power you and Arisato-san have.

 **Austin:** … I'm sorry, I didn't know.

 **Akihiko:** Haha it seems that even in a world you claim to have large knowledge of can still hit you with surprises.

 **Austin:** Haha well I am only human.

We share a laugh as Akihiko stares off into the distance.

 **Akihiko:** I won't allow these thoughts to hold me back! I will keep getting stronger and I will surpass both of you. Just you wait, it'll be you two following after me when that happens!

I see the determination in Akihiko's eyes… I hear a voice in my head. "I am thou, thou art I, thou has established a true bond... With the end of the Emperor chapter you have paved the road to new possibilities." Once the voice stops a blue card appears in front of Akihiko.

 **Akihiko:** Heh I guess this means I'm one step closer.

Akihiko crushes the card summoning Caesar.

 **Austin:** You know you're not entirely right in that statement though.

 **Akihiko:** Huh?

 **Austin:** You've been just as strong as us for a long time. There's no way we could have made it as far as we have without your strength.

 **Akihiko:** Is that so huh?

Akihiko gets ready to run again.

 **Akihiko:** Well for now how about last one home has to buy the winner a drink?

 **Austin:** Haha You're on!

We race down to the dorm soon after… I lose and buy Akihiko a drink.

 **-Tuesday, December 8** **th**

Once school is over I see Chidori sitting on a bench drawing.

 **Austin:** Hey, it's odd not seeing you with Junpei. Get in a fight already?

 **Chidori:** That's rude, Junpei is just busy studying for the upcoming exam… after some proper motivation.

…I worry what she said to make Junpei of all people focus on his studies.

 **Chidori:** Well My schedule is cleared today and I have some question I've wanted to ask you. Would you like to go somewhere?

 **Austin:** Huh sure I know of a good café if you'd like to join me.

Chidori gets up.

 **Chidori:** Okay, let's go.

We head down to Chagall Café where we order ourselves a coffee.

 **Chidori:** What was it like, in your world?

 **Austin:** It wasn't anything special, if anything it was more bland than this world. Things like Persona and Shadows were just works of fiction so all I ever really worried about was what to do the next day.

 **Chidori:** is there anyone you miss from there?

 **Austin:** I guess my family and a couple friends but to be honest I was never that close to any of them. At least not enough to see them often. I didn't really make any friends until I was 19 and even then I was just brought along for the ride sometimes. I would always hear them talk about their childhood friends and how they would always be there for each other but in my point of view I feel like I was just the odd man out. I sometimes feel a little uncomfortable to be around everyone so often since I'm not very use to people actually wanting to spend time with me.

 **Chidori:** 19? Ah yes I forget you also got younger when you were brought here.

 **Austin:** Haha I feel like Junpei may have just given you the minor pinpoints of the few things he understood.

 **Chidori:** *giggle* Yeah, It sounds like him to do that. Do you miss it, that world?

 **Austin:** … To be honest I don't know. I've been thinking about my world less and less throughout the day due to everything that has been going on. That world feels more like a dream continually shrouding itself in a deep fog. I would sometimes dream I was back in my apartment and I was never brought here but the faces of everyone there was missing. Just faceless humans surrounding me, asking me what's wrong as if I was the one with a problem. I would always ended up waking up after seeing my own reflection also missing it's face.

 **Chidori:** … could you be losing the part of yourself that originated in that world?

 **Austin:** I don't think it's anything as serious as that. I think I've just gotten comfortable with the way this world has been going.

 **Chidori:** … that's a little sad though. To be away from everything that made you who you are and reappearing in a place where you shouldn't have existed in the first place.

 **Austin:** Haha I cant deny it was a hassle at first but the friends I've made have helped in pushing me forward.

Chidori looks down to see her phone vibrating.

 **Chidori:** It's Junpei, he's asking where I am.

 **Austin:** Haha well we can't leave him waiting. You know how his imagination goes.

 **Chidori:** *giggle* good idea, let's go.

We head down to where Junpei is as we hang out for a little while talking about how they've met. And me throwing some jabs at an embarrassed Junpei talking about his behavior change after meeting Chidori. After some time we all head back to the dorm.

 **-Wednesday, December 9** **th**

After school I see Ken walking back from school.

 **Austin:** Hey, long day today?

 **Ken:** Oh hey Austin-san. I was just at the library for a while I was thinking of going to the shrine to talk to mom would you like to join me?

 **Austin:** Sure.

We head out to the shrine where we do a prayer… come to think of it this is the first time I actually did a prayer. I was so caught up with spying on Arisato and Yukari last time that I completely forgot about it. I look to my side to hear Ken start praying to his mom.

 **Ken:** Hey mom, it's me. I'm sorry I haven't been coming as often. Things have changed quite a bit. I've made some new friends, they're all a bit older than me but they treat me kindly. I worry that you'd see them as bad influences since we do a lot of dangerous things. You see I've been fighting these monsters called Shadows with them and we're currently working together to try and save the world! Haha yeah I know it's rather hard to believe.

Ken would continue talking about what has happened so far and how he's happy to be with all of us.

 **Ken:** I still miss you mom, I wish you would be here to tell me how proud you are of me.

Tears begin to well up in Ken's eyes.

 **Ken:** I was so hung up on revenge at first that I feel stupid now for spending so much time thinking about it. you know, I've actually become friends with the guy who did this to you. He's actually very nice. He's like a big brother I've never had. For me they are my new family. They will do anything to help me and I would do the same for any one of them. We're getting ready for a big fight soon but I promise you that we will not fail. We will stop the end of the world.

I can see the determination in Ken's eyes… I hear a voice in my head "I am thou, thou art I, thou has established a true bond... With the end of the Justice chapter you have paved the road to new possibilities." After the voice stopped a blue flamed card floats in front of him.

 **Ken:** Thank you mom, I will keep fighting and make sure the world is saved.

Ken crushes the card summoning Kala-Nemi.

 **Ken:** I'm sure you'll be there to protect me too, mom.

As his persona disappears he starts to walk away.

 **Ken:** Thanks for coming Austin-san. I don't think I've gotten to introduce mom to any of you guys yet.

 **Austin:** Haha well then next time lets introduce everyone ok?

 **Ken:** Alright!

We proceed to head back to the dorm soon after.

 **Ken:** Oh right, I wanted to give you this.

Ken hands me a silver key.

 **Ken:** It's the key to my house. The house itself had burned down a long time ago but I always kept this key with me. I recently started to remember about all the fun times I had when my mom was alive. I kept myself from remembering them focusing more about how sad and angry I was during that night but now I want it to mean something different. That although how hard life can be it will get better overtime. I'm giving this to you because you're the one that taught me that. How you keep moving forward no matter how absurd or difficult a situation is you keep trying to move further and I want to do the same thing. I will pave the way to my own future.

 **Austin:** Thank you, I'll treasure it.

 **-Monday, December 14** **th**

Exams start today, since my blunder when I first appeared I have been doing better and better. since then I had been going up the ranks and recently I've made it into the top 10. I fly through all the questions as if they were nothing it seems that I've remember all the questions asked during class.

 **-Saturday, December 19** **th**

Exams have ended today and I feel rather confident this time around. On the way out I run into Mitsuru who's just exited the student council office.

 **Austin:** Hey, how do you think you did with the exams?

 **Mitsuru:** I feel confident that I passed with a high score. How about you? You seem to be in a better mood than the first time you took the exams.

 **Austin:** Haha I was a lot more prepared this time around. Best be worried I might end up in a higher rank than you this time around.

 **Mitsuru:** *giggle* well then I look forward to it. if you have some time would you like to grabbing a coffee?

 **Austin:** Sure, let's go!

We head down to Chagall Café, after a week of exams it feels nice having a cup of coffee at a café.

 **Mitsuru:** I told my father everything we've learned about your situation. he didn't seem very surprised but did say that he understands why you said you didn't have the time to explain everything back in the island. He says that there are a few things he'd like to get answered but only once after he catches up to all the work he missed from his time being unconscious.

 **Austin:** Well it's good to hear that he's in good health, and as busy as ever.

 **Mitsuru:** *giggle* He knew you were going to say something like that. Here, I wanted to give you this.

Mitsuru gave me a small silver key.

 **Mitsuru:** My father wanted to thank you for saving his life so he has gotten you a new motorcycle.

I look down to the key on my hand and whisper to myself.

 **Austin:** …rich people are scary.

 **Mitsuru:** Hmm?

 **Austin:** Oh nothing, I'll gladly take it.

 **Mitsuru:** You currently don't have your license so you have to get one to drive it ok? It has been specially made like mine so it will be able to run during the dark hour as well. .

 **Austin:** I… don't know what to say but thank you. I'll cherish it.

After finishing our coffee we begin to head back to the dorm.

 **Mitsuru:** In saving my father you helped me as well didn't you? If he were to have died I would have had to take control as the head of the Kirijo group. I'm sure I would have done well but I also know that I would have lost my chance to be a normal person… I've been talking to my father and once I graduate I'm thinking of starting a special operation unit focused on stopping events like this from happening again. It will take some time and my father has told me that I should take some time in college as well so I'll see what the future holds for me.

I see the determination in Mitsuru's eyes… I hear a voice in my head "I am thou, thou art I, thou has established a true bond... With the end of the Empress chapter you have paved the road to new possibilities". Once the voice stops a blue flamed card floats in front of her.

 **Mitsuru:** It seems that my determination has grown new strength.

Mitsuru crushes the card summoning Artemisia.

 **Austin:** The second I graduate I'll definitely give you a call! Also how about that fiancé of yours?

Mitsuru looks at me with surprise.

 **Mitsuru:** Ah, so you knew about that? I recently talked with my father to call it off. I will be moving forward for the sake of my own happiness not the companies anymore. Maybe I'll try dating once I'm in college.

 **Austin:** Haha you totally got to tell me how that goes.

Mitsuru blushes a little as she smiles back.

 **Mitsuru:** *giggle* You best tell me the same when you start as well.

 **Austin:** Haha it feels a little weird doing that with how old I actually am.

 **Mitsuru:** Nonsense, you're physically 15 years old no matter how old you are mentally. You shouldn't use that as an excuse to not find happiness. You're stuck with us for now on.

 **Austin:** Haha thanks, I'll keep that in mind.

When we make it back Mitsuru show me my new bike. it exactly the same as Mitsuru's bike but with the colors reversed. I can't wait to get my license and drive this thing!

 **-Sunday, December 20** **th**

I wake up to a knocking on my door.

 **Yukari:** Hey it's me, can I come in?

 **Austin:** One sec!

I quickly get dressed and then open the door.

 **Austin:** Good Morning

 **Yukari:** Hey, do you have any plans later today? Mind if we hang out for a bit?

 **Austin:** Sure what do you wanna do?

 **Yukari:** How about the Wakatsu Restaurant by the strip mall?

 **Austin:** Sure, I haven't tried that place out yet. '

 **Yukari:** Alright let's go!

We make it down to the restaurant. I can smell the broiled fish in the air. It smells so good that I've started to get hungrier. We order our food and take a seat.

 **Austin:** Oh. My. God. This is amazing!

 **Yukari:** Haha right!? I came with Arisato a couple times and it has been really good every time!

We finish our food and start to head back to the dorm.

 **Yukari:** Here I wanted you to have this.

Yukari hands me a Jack Frost phone strap.

 **Yukari:** I was originally going to give you my old phone strap but…

 **Austin:** Haha planning to give that one to Arisato?

Yukari blushes.

 **Yukari:** Y-Yeah. He helped me get over a lot of personal stuff I was going through and is helping me reconnect with my mother.

 **Austin:** Haha don't worry about it.

 **Yukari:** I still wanted to give you something too. You helped me realize how I felt for him and that I shouldn't waste so much time moping about the past. I will never forget about my father but I will never use it as an excuse to stop moving forward as well. I plan that after this is over to continue making new memories with my friends. I will keep fighting until that future comes.

I can see Yukari's determination… I hear a voice in my head. "I am thou, thou art I, thou has established a true bond... With the end of the Lovers chapter you have paved the road to new possibilities". Once the voice stops a blue flamed card appears in front of Yukari.

 **Yukari:** Is this my new power?

Yukari crushes the card summoning Isis.

 **Yukari:** I'll keep moving farther and get stronger along the way.

 **Austin:** Sooo when are you going to tell Arisato?

Yukari Blushes.

 **Yukari:** W-Wha…

 **Austin:** Haha Arisato can be a little dense so it may be difficult if you don't make the first move.

 **Yukari:** …Yeah I can't deny that.

 **Austin:** How about this Christmas?

 **Yukari:** …That… could work!

Yukari turns around facing back to the mall.

 **Yukari:** I'm gonna go get a gift for him while I'm at it I'll talk to you later ok?

Yukari runs off soon after so I head back to the dorm.

 **-Thursday, December 24** **th**

I told Mitsuru about Yukari and Arisato's date today and we decided to follow after them. We keep a safe distance so they wouldn't see us.

 **Austin:** We really gotta get disguises for this. It could make things much easier.

 **Mitsuru:** … in hindsight yeah that would have been useful.

During their date we see them sitting on the fountain in the middle of the mall. To Yukari's surprise Arisato hands her a present. Inside was the stuffed animal he got for her during the Kyoto trip. Yukari hands Arisato a cake and a box holding her old phone strap. He opens it in surprise and smiles as he places the strap on his phone. They hold hands with their faces blushing. They look at each other slowly bringing their faces closer together-

 **Junpei:** HEEEEY!

…Damn it Junpei. Soon after hearing him Yukari and Arisato quickly let go of each other's hand waving hello to Junpei who's holding hands with a face-palming Chidori. We walk down soon after.

 **Junpei:** Hey… What are you guys doing walking together.

 **Austin:** Oh you know just walking around and looking at the pretty lights.

 **Mitsuru:** Everything was so nice and bright but a cloud of annoyance made things a little more foggy.

Arisato and Yukari start looking at the floor blushing while Junpei looks at us confused. Chidori tries to hide her embarrassment with no success.

 **Junpei:** Huh? Foggy? You guys feeling ok?

Chidori sees the blank stares we're giving Junpei and quickly starts pulling him away.

 **Chidori:** Junpei… Let's go this way… I apologize for the trouble.

 **Junpei:** Huh? Um ok… see you guys later.

 **Arisato:** …

 **Austin:** …

 **Mitsuru:** …

 **Yukari:** …well, we've finished for the day how about we all go back home?

 **Arisato:** Agreed.

 **Austin:** Alright.

 **Mitsuru:** Affirmative.

We all head home soon after. Mitsuru and I nod at each other in the mutual agreement that we will NOT let them get in the way again!

 **-Monday, December 28** **th**

Arisato and I agree in going to Tartarus today. We didn't get to go last month so we're very far behind. Luckily with how strong our group has gotten we'll be able to fly past all the floors. I seem to have gotten stronger through completing some social links. I was able to fight through enemies without even needing to use my armaments. The same was to be said about the others. They all quickly rush in and land intense damage without even needing to summon their persona. They still have their habit of summoning their persona through their evoker but some of them don't exactly need to use it anymore. It seems that those who have gained the blue cards can do partial armaments as well being able to power up their weapons with their persona's power. While fighting against the last sub-boss I summoned a new Armament through fusing.

 **Austin:** Persona fusion. Centipede, Deadman.

The magic circle passes through my body. My torso gets covered with a white almost bone-like armor, through the upper back of my shoulder blades six cross shaped blades appear in front of me, through my lower back two serrated tendrils appear allowing me to move as I wish while also being able to freely change its size, My hair turns white and my left eye turn black with a red pupil.

 **Austin:** Persona Armament, One Eyed Peacekeeper!

The speed of this form is intense, I can use the bladed crosses as both shields and swords while using the two tendrils on my lower back to move me freely. My left and right arm stay as claws like my One Eyed King armament allowing me to use the claws for combat as well.

We make it to the 214th floor where we see in front of us a rainbow spiral staircase with a spiral fence blocking the way. This seems to be the furthest we can go so we head home soon after.

 **-Tuesday, December 29** **th**

I wake up today to a continual knocking on my door.

 **Austin:** I'm up! Who is it?

 **Elizabeth:** It is I, Elizabeth. May you kindly open the door?

I quickly get dressed and open the door.

 **Austin:** Um… might I ask why you are at the front of my door?

 **Elizabeth:** Well it seems that Arisato-san had been far too busy for a certain special request of mine and so I wanted to see if you'd like to help me?

 **Austin:** Um, what kind of special request?

 **Elizabeth:** I have grown an interest in your world and so I request if you can show me around?

 **Austin:** Oh that? Sure, I'm on break anyway so where would you like to go first?

 **Elizabeth:** Might I ask if we could look around the place known as a mall?

 **Austin:** Sure, let's go!

We head down to the Paulownia Mall where Elizabeth instantly runs off towards the wishing fountain pouring large amounts of coins. She then quickly moves to the location of the club and starts dancing in front of the door. At each stop she has a rather colorful explanation to what each thing is.

 **Elizabeth:** What do you thing Austin-san?

 **Austin:** Haha I think you're supposed to do that inside the club when it's open.

 **Elizabeth:** Oh dear, is what I've done something that is considered as odd.

Elizabeth looks down in disappointment.

 **Austin:** Haha just a little bit but don't worry it'll take more than this to embarrass me!

 **Elizabeth:** … By chance are you one of those "odd types" people talk about?

 **Austin:** Well… I cant exactly deny that due to me not really being of this world. The social norms between mine and this world are the same thought so I can move around a bit more freely.

 **Elizabeth:** How interesting! Well then let us go to the next location, I'll allow you to pick where to go as I go to these two other fountains I have found.

Elizabeth runs off pouring a crazy amount of money into the two other fountains… just how much money did she bring? She rushes back soon after.

 **Elizabeth:** This has been much fun! Where would you like to go next?

 **Austin:** Well if you'd like how about we go to the karaoke place?

 **Elizabeth:** Well that sounds interesting. Let's go!

We go to the Karaoke bar for a short while as Elizabeth spends most of the time doing the singing. We walk out after we ran out of time.

 **Elizabeth:** Now I would like to go to the place called Iwatodai Station!

Elizabeth runs off in excitement as I follow after her. Once we're off the train she has fun walking down the upwards escalator. She then runs with excitement to the pothole that's getting fixed. The way everything excites her is honestly really adorable! Once we make it to the area with all the restaurants Elizabeth runs towards the takoyaki shop. I stop her from dropping her whole wallet on one package of takoyaki and explained monetary values to her. She was embarrassed for a little while but was back in high spirits after having some takoyaki. Once done here we end up going to all the restaurants around the area eating almost everything… I need a second to digest. I sit down with Elizabeth.

 **Elizabeth:** We seem to have exhausted the culinary possibilities in this area.

 **Austin:** Yeah... I didn't think someone so small could eat so much.

 **Elizabeth:** Ah, is the amount of food I consume also an odd commodity?

 **Austin:** Nah, it's not the most common but it's no odd commodity either.

 **Elizabeth:** …Very well then. I would like to go to the shrine next!

Elizabeth runs out again as I try follow close behind. We make it to the shrine where she drops another sack full of money in the offerings area and then pulling multiple fortunes. Once she's satisfied we make it to the small playground where Elizabeth has fun sliding down the slide on her feet, getting stuck in the jungle gym, and having trouble balancing on top of the balance beams. Once she had her fill we sat on a bench next to the park.

 **Elizabeth:** Today has been a very enjoyable time. I thank you for showing me around. I would have liked to go to the place known as a school but it seems that everyone is in their "winter break" and the school is closed as of this time. Well no matter, once you start classes I hope you can take me there.

 **Austin:** Sure, I had a lot of fun today.

I smile at Elizabeth and she looks down with her hand on her chest. It seems that we've gotten a little closer… I hear a sound in my head "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the World arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter".

 **Elizabeth:** Huh? What is this? It seems that I have become a social link for you as well… W-Well then I believe that is all for today. I look forwards to having you show me around again.

I take Elizabeth back to the Velvet Room as I enter soon after.

 **Igor:** Welcome to the velvet room, I hope my assistant didn't cause you any trouble?

 **Austin:** Oh no not at all. If anything it was a rather enjoyable time.

 **Igor:** I see… Very well then.

I look back to see a relieved looking Elizabeth.

 **Austin:** I would like to ask something though.

 **Igor:** How can I be of assistance?

 **Austin:** Can I meet with him again?

 **Igor:** For him You mean my master Philemon do you not?

 **Austin:** Yes, I would like to speak with him.

 **Igor:** Sadly I have yet been able to open the newly made door behind me. You seem to be the only one capable of opening it. you are welcomed to enter as you please.

I nod and walk towards the door behind Igor. He said he had trouble opening it but I managed to open it with ease.

 **Igor:** Interesting… Well, I wish you luck.

A pained look is shown on Igor's face. He wont admit it but he does miss his master. I wonder why Philemon is refusing him to enter. I walk in soon to see Philemon has dwindled down to a hovering white mask in a shadow body. He looks like Nyarlathotep did when I first saw him. It's a bit troubling to see the swapping of both positions.

 **Austin:** Hello Philemon, I see now why you don't want Igor to see you.

 **Philemon:** Welcome, and yes I don't have much time left I fear that the worst is bound to happen.

 **Austin:** What do you mean?

 **Philemon:** I have been using my own power to keep Nyarlathotep from regaining his original strength as well as keeping his body vulnerable. Once I disappear there will be nothing keeping him from regaining his strength and destroying the world.

 **Austin:** No way… how much time do you have?

 **Philemon:** Sadly not enough to last this month. I've decided to place my bet on you but it seems I may not even be able to survive to give you a chance of victory.

… … … I keep thinking to myself trying to figure out what it is I can do to win this… there has to be a way, but what… !?

 **Austin:** Philemon what if you armament with me?

 **Philemon:** What do you mean?

 **Austin:** Like how Nyarlathotep has been gaining strength by giving masks to other shadows and people. What if you did the same except as my armament?

 **Philemon:** I am a being that exists more like a shadow than a human but… since I'm not part of your collective unconsciousness I fear terrible things to happen to your body when it's done. You may become more shadow than human if it were to happen.

 **Austin:** … That's fine. I'm not supposed to be from this world anyways so I can't really say I count as human either...

I think back to when the others told me not to do everything on my own anymore.

 **Austin:** Actually… I would like to talk about this with the others as well. But, if you're not going to last long connect with me and use my power so that you can last for longer.

 **Philemon:** But by doing so you wouldn't be able to fight in full strength.

 **Austin:** That's fine. We need you alive to keep Nyarlathotep vulnerable anyways so come with me.

I raise my hand toward Philemon who looks contemplative.

 **Philemon:** …very well. I hope for your victory.

Philemon's shadow body then constricts into the mask and hovers onto my hand.

 **Austin:** Thank you, Philemon.

When I walk out into the velvet room the door behind me disappears completely. Igor looks at me in shock when he sees the mask that's in my hand.

 **Igor:** So it has come to this… I would have gladly given myself for the sake of regaining his life why would he deny me that.

 **Austin:** He did that because he wants you to live. He needs you to live for the future generations. Nyx and Nyarlathotep will not be the last god of destruction where persona users will need your help. You need to live so they can have a fighting chance.

 **Igor:** … I understand. So where will you be going now?

 **Austin:** To prepare. I plan to talk to the others and weigh my options.

I walk out soon after. once I'm out Philemon's mask shrinks into a keychain. I place him in my pocket as I send a text to everyone to meet me in the meeting room tomorrow when Aigis returns.

 **-Wednesday, December 30** **th**

Aigis makes it back fully recovered later in the evening. Once there we all join up in the meeting room.

 **Junpei:** So, can you tell us what it is that's on your mind?

I pull out Philemon's mask, it grows back to full size and then I place it on the table. The others look at me in surprise.

 **Arisato:** What's this?

 **Mitsuru:** This mask is different than the black mask. What is this for?

 **Austin:** This is the mask of Philemon. Since I've been here he's been helping us in keeping the black mask vulnerable but with sacrifice to his own strength he has dwindled down to this state.

 **Mitsuru:** But, would that mean that the Black Mask is now unbeatable?

 **Austin:** not necessarily.

The others look at me confused.

 **Austin:** There is a way to still fight him. It would require me to perform an armament with the mask. The issue is that when I do that there's a chance that I will no longer be completely human when set. My body will become part shadow once it happens.

The others look at me in shock

 **Yukari:** You cant be serious. There must be another way.

 **Austin:** There is no other way Yukari. I had so many chances to defeat the Black Mask but each time I was too weak to finish it. Now the only way to even hurt him is if I armament with Philemon.

 **Mitsuru:** But why does it have to be you?

 **Austin:** Because I'm the only one that can use armament. There's also the fact that I already have some of his power.

I summon the magic circle behind me.

 **Austin:** Philemon had a rather special way of performing fusions. Originally he would have used parts of shadows to create a persona and implant it to ones soul. Now that he's gone I have gained part of his fusion ability. Since I've been using armament this whole time I've gotten better in using fusions as well so I should be the only one to be able to summon him in full strength.

 **Aigis:** But would you be able to fuse him with another person as well.

We look at Aigis confused.

 **Aigis:** If I were to ask if you could fuse the mask with me?

 **Austin:** Although that is possible I have no practice so the chance of success would be lessened. There's also a chance of you getting killed in the process. To be honest I may already be part shadow due to my consistent use of armament anyways.

The others look at me confused.

 **Austin:** My armament is a specialty type of fusion. I don't just wear my persona more as I fuse with them. I become a hybrid per se so in theory it should be okay for me to fuse with him.

 **Aigis:** I can't accept this! The monster we're fighting was strong enough to not just damage but pierce through my exoskeleton and as a machine that's not an easy task. If it were to hit you in the same force you will die for certain.

 **Austin:** Even then it's a risk we're going to have to take.

 **Aigis:** But why do you have to be the one making the sacrifice. You'll die, for certain you'll die. At least let me be the one to hold him off. I can keep it away long enough so you can defeat Nyx and the other two. I'm just a machine so my death will not matter as much.

 **Austin:** Aigis…

I look down and I see her hand shaking, she saw Nyarlathotep's power first hand and took it in full force.

 **Austin:** Heh how can you still be calling yourself a machine while you're trembling like that?

 **Aigis:** huh?

I lift Aigis's trembling hand.

 **Austin:** You're scared aren't you? If you were a robot how could it be that you feel fear? You're just as human as any of us, and you have been for a while.

 **Aigis:** I'm… Human…?

 **Shinji:** You worry about all of us more than anyone else how could we ever think of you as anything else.

 **Junpei:** you have your quirks but who doesn't. We'll never let you sacrifice yourself like that.

 **Yukari:** We say that but what about Austin-san? That would mean that he's fighting the Black Mask on his own doesn't it?

The others look at me with a look of worry on their face.

 **Austin:** I feel like I'll be able to take him if I fuse with Philemon. You see he's the other half of the Black Mask like persona are the other half of shadows. I may be the only one who could take him on when that happens.

 **Yukari:** But with a price right?

 **Austin:** Yeah but aren't all of us? You must remember that while this is happening all of you will most likely be fighting Nyx, Takaya, and Jin. We each have our own role to play but I promise to make it back to insure Arisato lives this time.

 **Arisato:** … Thank you. With the strength of our bonds we'll be able to win this.

 **Austin:** … yeah maybe with that I can make an armament strong enough to take all of them out.

The others look at me confused.

 **Austin:** Arisato and I poses something called the Wild Card it's what allows us to summon multiple persona but it does have a second power. We gain strength through the bonds we make. The stronger our bonds the stronger our power gets.

Koromaru whines towards me.

 **Aigis:** Koro-chan states that he would like you to take him on walks for now on.

 **Austin:** Haha I'm not entirely certain that's what it means but sure let's test it out. Ok boy I'll take you everywhere.

Koromaru barks back at you with his tail wagging rapidly.

 **Fuuka:** *giggle* it seems Koro-chan likes that idea.

We all share a laugh as we all begin to walk away. On the way out Arisato and I are stopped by Aigis.

 **Aigis:** Am… Am I really human?

 **Austin:** Well physically you're not but you do bear a soul and a heart strong enough to summon a persona.

 **Aigis:** But… I don't know if I could be of help. Every time I even think about that black mask I can't stop myself from shaking.

 **Austin:** It's ok to be scared I'm just as terrified as you are, but I cant let that stop me. I fear about how strong this monster is but what I fear even more is losing all the friends I've made and I use that to push me forward and keep fighting. If I stay frozen I lose and I can't have that.

 **Aigis:** I lose if I stay frozen… ok. I must keep fighting as well. If I stay frozen it'll only mean more trouble for everyone and I cant let that happen!

Aigis has finally started to act more human… you hear a voice in your head. "I am thou, thou art I… thou has acquired a new bond. With the power of the Aeon arcana thou has open the path to a new chapter". With Aigis's new gained determination her persona has evolved to Athena.

 **Austin:** Well, for now I think we should call it at that.

 **-Friday, January 1** **st**

I walk down to see the guys hanging out in the living room. We all say Happy New Years as I begin to head out to the shrine.

 **Akihiko:** So you'll be going to the shrine today?

 **Junpei:** Why would you go? It's just going to be crowded.

 **Austin:** Yes but I've never been to one of these before.

 **Shinji:** I don't think I'll be going. I wanted to try a new recipe with Fuuka but she seems to be out somewhere. I wonder where she went.

 **Ken:** Oh the girls have left to go to the shrine already.

 **Austin:** Wait, they're already there? Oh man I'm not gonna miss seeing some pretty girls in Yukatas.

I run off and head out to the shrine.

 **Ken:** H-Hey wait for me!

Ken starts following after me.

 **Austin:** Quick tip Ken, don't listen to Junpei about Kimonos ok?

 **Ken:** What do you mean?

The guys see me and start to head to the shrine as well. Once there we manage to see the girls in their yukatas. Junpei almost instantly gets the girls to feel uncomfortable so Chidori quickly drags him away with her face blushing red. We decide to walk around the shrine with everyone as I see Yukari and Arisato separately doing their own things out in the distance. Mitsuru and I look at each other and head towards Yukari first.

 **Austin:** Hey Yukari something wrong?

 **Yukari:** huh, oh hey Austin-san, Mitsuru-san.

 **Mitsuru:** Is something the matter? You seem to be down.

 **Yukari:** it's… nothing.

 **Austin:** You wanted Arisato to compliment you in your kimono didn't you?

Yukari looks to me in shock then looks down with a red face as she nods.

 **Austin:** Haha alright I'm on it.

I get up and walk towards Arisato.

 **Austin:** Hey Arisato, you got a pretty girl over there waiting for ya to go compliment her. Go talk to her.

I point at a red faced Yukari who keeps passing glances towards Arisato.

 **Austin:** Come on now man go get her.

I pat Arisato's back as I push him towards Yukari. Mitsuru walks towards my direction after whispering "good luck" to Arisato. They sit for a little bit and have a small chat so Mitsuru and I leave them be. We play a few games and we turn around to see Arisato and Yukari leaving from the shrine… We also see Junpei and Akihiko following after them. Mitsuru and I quickly run towards them.

 **Austin:** Um, what are you two doing?

 **Junpei:** Oh, we saw Arisato-kun and Yuka-tan walking this direction and we got a bit curio-

 **Austin:** There's noting to see here I recommend you turn around. Right. Now.

I give them a stern look as Junpei flinches back with a face of shock.

 **Akihiko:** Wha- What are you talkin-

 **Mitsuru:** I recommend you turn around. It would be a waste to lose two allies so soon before the final fight.

Akihiko and Junpei look at us with fear on their eyes and a cold sweat dripping from their face. They take a cautious step back.

 **Akihiko:** Y-Yeah there's nothing to see there I'm just going to go check what my luck is going to be for this year.

 **Junpei:** Haha Yup totally nothing going on. Maybe I'll go ask Chidori if she wants to play some games.

Akihiko and Junpei quickly turn around and run back to the festival. Mitsuru and I let out a loud sigh.

 **Austin:** Sooo, wanna see how things are going with those two?

 **Mitsuru:** Most definitely.

We then exit the shrine following after Arisato and Yukari. We see them sitting on the steps of the dorm. Their faces turn red as Yukari holds Arisato's hand. They then look at each other and share a kiss. Mitsuru and I look at each other with a smile on our faces giving each other a silent high five for a job well done. There's nothing we need to do here so we return to the shrine and rejoin the other. Arisato and Yukari return not long after while holding each other's hand. Junpei quick to almost give a sly remark holds his tongue once he sees Mitsuru and I staring daggers at him. We continue enjoying ourselves until we return to the dorm.

Later at night I lay on my bed as I look at Philemon's mask.

 **Austin:** It's almost time huh? When this is all over I wonder what's going to happen to me? Will I be returning to my world or will I have the chance to stay here?

I cant help comparing my life until now in my world to the one I've experienced here so far. I don't think I've ever had a year as exciting as this… I don't want it to end.


End file.
